Cantabile
by Taipan-Kiryu-G
Summary: G1. La vida de Soundwave da un giro inesperado cuando Megatron le regala una Autobot femenina como su esclava personal.
1. Chapter 1

**Cantabile**

**Por iratepirate y Taipan Kiryu**

_Este es un fic que estoy escribiendo con mi amiga iratepirate. Lo planeamos hace ya varios meses, un día en que estábamos chateando y surgió el tema de Soundwave, uno de nuestros Decepticons favoritos. Ambas coincidimos en que era un personaje fascinante y que, aunque recibió bastante tiempo en pantalla, no se exploró con la debida profundidad sus habilidades telepáticas, su vínculo con sus Cassettes y lo que escondía atrás de esa fachada tan fría y aparentemente carente de emociones._

_De ahí nació esta historia, de tratar de imaginar reacciones creíbles de Soundwave en situaciones que no sucedieron en la caricatura. Y la verdad es que el argumento de esta historia se nos hizo bastante jugoso por razones obvias, je je je._

_Bueno, como siempre ya me extendí en mis rollos, así que corto aquí y empecemos con esta historia. Espero la disfruten._

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 1**

**Inspirado por la noche**

El espacio exterior era todo.

Auténtico creador de mundos, semilla de toda vida inteligente. Belleza y muerte mezcladas sin prejuicios, albergue perpetuo de toda fuente de justicia y ambición. En la eterna danza de los planetas, el mundo de las ideas perdía todo significado y dependía únicamente de los caprichos de sus infinitos habitantes. Señores absolutos y grandes maestros, los cuerpos celestiales reinaban con rudas e inflexibles decisiones. La vida misma era sostenida por un delicado balance, destinos entrelazados como tenues cuerdas.

Por otro lado, el espacio era lo más cercano a la nada, a la ausencia absoluta. Era una precuela del descanso eterno, un recordatorio permanente de la insignificancia de la existencia ante un Universo abrumador y desconocido. Paradoja viviente, era el lugar de la perfecta armonía.

Y era armonía la palabra que definía la solitaria nave que surcaba ese mismo espacio exterior. Y no era por su estilizada forma, ni por la insignia roja que ostentaba orgullosamente. Era en su interior donde el equilibrio encontraba una pequeña pero idónea expresión.

Un leve y apenas perceptible sonido emanaba de la inmóvil figura de Nocturne. Sus ojos apagados no mostraban ninguna señal de consciencia o funcionamiento, pero su serena expresión y su relajada postura irradiaban un aura de paz que armonizaba con la negra tranquilidad que rodeaba el crucero espacial Autobot.

A su lado, su preciosa carga se mantenía silenciosa e impresionante, una máquina magnífica diseñada para detectar y decodificar cada sonido y cada frecuencia del universo. La mano delicada de Nocturne acarició con orgullo la superficie metálica de lo que consideraba no sólo la mayor creación de su vida, sino tal vez el motivo mismo de su existencia.

---------------------

Meteoracer caminó por el pasillo y se detuvo ante la hermosa visión en la unidad de almacenamiento. Sonrió al tiempo que sintió que su temperatura corporal aumentaba. La imagen de Nocturne siempre era un deleite para sus sentidos.

El oficial Autobot se mantuvo inmóvil por algunos astrosegundos, mirando a la científica. Hacía muchos milenios que colaboraba con ella, pero Nocturne nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo. Había una tranquilidad fascinante en su personalidad, una energía pacífica que era todo lo opuesto a las expresiones brutales de la guerra y que emanaba las múltiples bendiciones que la violencia había dejado en el olvido. Su delgado y frágil cuerpo brillaba en armonía con los destellos que provenían de las luces externas de la nave, haciendo que sus colores verde y blanco resaltaran más todavía.

-Puedes pasar, Meteoracer,- dijo ella de repente, sin activar sus ópticos.

El voluminoso guerrero Autobot sacudió la cabeza. Ella tenía que haberlo escuchado llegar. Después de todo, Nocturne era una científica acústica; sus sensores auditivos eran infinitamente superiores a los de la mayoría de los Transformers, además de que poseía una sensibilidad mística que poco tenía que ver con cuestiones de circuitos.

-Lamento interrumpir tu meditación, Nocturne,- se disculpó Meteoracer mientras entraba tímidamente. –La puerta estaba abierta…

Ella activó sus ópticos y obsequió a su visitante con una sonrisa. –Me desagradan los espacios cerrados, como sabes.

Meteoracer suspiró y se cruzó de brazos. –Y llevas ya catorce ciclos encerrada en esta nave…- dijo, con una disculpa clara en su voz.

-No me molesta,- respondió ella tranquilamente. –El espacio exterior es bastante pacífico en realidad. Me ayuda a concentrarme.

El Autobot rojo se acercó a una de las ventanas redondas y miró fijamente la negrura del universo.

-Sí, está bastante tranquilo allá afuera… Es en momentos así cuando es difícil imaginar que estamos en medio de una guerra.

_Guerra. _La palabra trajo una tenue sombra de tristeza a los ópticos azules de la científica. Meteoracer lo notó de inmediato.

-Es imposible acostumbrarse, pese a todos los millones de años que hemos estado luchando,- continuó él.

Nocturne no respondió. Su mirada se fijó en un punto indefinido en el espacio exterior.

-¿Cuál es nuestro tiempo aproximado de llegada?- preguntó con voz ausente.

-Entraremos en la atmósfera terrestre en menos de un cuarto de ciclo. El Comandante Optimus Prime estará esperando nuestra llegada. Tu decodificador de frecuencias será una adición invaluable para Teletran I.

Nocturne asintió. Afuera de la ventana, nada más que algunos asteroides y el brillo parpadeante de lejanas estrellas adornaban el espectro espacial. Una de ellas llamó su atención. Una estrella que no parpadeaba.

Fue entonces que la escuchó, la desconocida y apenas perceptible frecuencia, aún para sus poderosos sensores auditivos. Se puso de pie inmediatamente y activó su invento.

-Qué extraño… ¿Es eso un cometa?- preguntó Meteoracer mirando también el brillante punto de luz en la lejanía.

Los ópticos de Nocturne se expandieron con terror al analizar la lectura que desplegó el monitor de la máquina.

-¡Decepticons!- gritó.

-¿Qué? ¡Imposible! Nuestras lecturas de energía están escondidas por nuestros nulificadores de señal,- Meteoracer exclamó desafiante. –Además, si fueran Decepticons nuestros radares los habrían detectado.

-No si bloquearon nuestra computadora de vuelo, Meteoracer, y por las lecturas que estoy recibiendo, eso fue justamente lo que hicieron. ¡Deben tener un decodificador de frecuencias tan poderoso como el mío!

-¡Quédate aquí, Nocturne!- gritó el Autobot rojo mientras corría hacia la puerta. Afuera de la ventana, la inconfundible y mortal figura de Astrotrain ya podía percibirse a simple vista.

La puerta se cerró tras Meteoracer y Nocturne se acurrucó contra su invento. Casi de inmediato, el único sonido que no podía tolerar le taladró los audios: el inconfundible e irritante chillido de las alarmas, el sonido que contenía todo el peligro y toda la muerte que la guerra le había enseñado a temer.

Contuvo su urgencia de gritar. En el espacio, nadie la habría escuchado.

----------------------------

Astrotrain embistió el crucero espacial Autobot con brutalidad inaudita, penetrando el fuselaje con facilidad.

La escotilla del modo alterno del Decepticon se abrió y entre el humo y el fuego irrumpió la figura más temida para cualquier Autobot. Terribles y conquistadores ojos escarlata contemplaron la vista ante ellos y se estrecharon con deleite, anticipando la batalla por venir. No importó que fuera recibido por una lluvia de fuego enemigo; Megatron tenía hambre de destrucción y ya estaba saboreando la victoria. Alzó su brazo derecho y su imponente cañón de fusión apuntó hacia adelante, anunciando muerte a los defensores del crucero espacial Autobot.

-¡Decepticons, ataquen!- rugió Megatron al tiempo que disparaba. Un soldado Autobot, escondido atrás de un montón de escombros, estalló en pedazos cuando fue alcanzado directamente por el potente disparo.

Starscream, Thrust, Dirge, Ramjet y Soundwave salieron de Astrotrain con un vigor casi lujurioso, contrarrestando la multitud de fuego enemigo que se dirigió a ellos una vez que pusieron un pie en el crucero Autobot.

-¡Destrúyanlos a todos! ¡Ningún Autobot sobrevivirá hoy!- gritó Starscream con furia asesina mientras se sumergía por completo en la carnicería.

Sus compañeros aéreos lo siguieron, disparando indiscriminadamente hacia cualquier cosa que se moviera, despedazando y destruyendo sin piedad alguna. Viciosos gritos de deleite y aullidos de dolor formaron una bizarra sinfonía, sólo opacada por la burlona risa de Megatron que penetró cada rincón de la batalla como un pervertido réquiem por los caídos.

Starscream pisó con aire triunfante la desfigurada estructura de lo que alguna vez había sido un valiente Autobot. El Comandante Aéreo arrancó la chispa casi muerta de su anónima víctima y la estrujó entre sus dedos, hasta que el último brillo se extinguió. Una sonrisa cruel se formó en sus labios mientras contemplaba la batalla que se desarrollaba alrededor de él. Decepticons y Autobots enredados en un vals mortal que se torcía con caótica elegancia.

Starscream esquivó ágilmente un rayo láser dirigido a su cabeza. Sus ópticos escanearon con sadismo y deseo de venganza el caos reinante hasta que se centraron en la temblorosa figura de un joven soldado Autobot.

-El camino a la victoria se construye con muerte,- espetó venenosamente el Seeker a su nueva víctima. –Ahora morirás como la escoria que eres, y cuando los Decepticons reinen, tal vez serás recordado.

Levantando su brazo, Starscream esperó hasta que el Autobot, desarmado y debilitado por el miedo, se atrevió a lanzarse hacia él como un último reflejo. A tan corta distancia no había posibilidad de fallo. El rayo nulificador de Starscream penetró limpiamente el pecho expuesto del enemigo y extinguió su chispa en un instante.

-¡La victoria será mía!- gritó Starscream como un maniático, encontrando belleza en el macabro brillo del energon que emanó del cuerpo de su víctima y que manchó la pared, un brillo tan bello como el de las lejanas estrellas.

----------------------

Manteniendo la posición que había reclamado como suya desde su entrada, Megatron disparaba una y otra vez hacia la media docena de Autobots que trataban de abrirse paso hacia él. A su derecha, Soundwave estaba desgarrando el vocalizador de un desgraciado guardia. Como siempre, el Oficial de Comunicaciones no mostraba ninguna emoción y sus movimientos eran fríos y calculados.

-Soundwave, procede hacia el objetivo,- ordenó Megatron mientras destrozaba la cabeza de un enemigo con una sola mano, haciendo estallar sus ópticos. La frialdad de su voz contrastó con el sadismo de su ataque.

Soundwave asintió y penetró en el caos, abriéndose paso con certeros disparos de su pistola de concusión y el cañón de su hombro.

----------------------------

La súbita sacudida que había lanzado a Meteoracer al suelo, el sonido del acero mientras era triturado, la explosión ensordecedora que rivalizaba con el trueno… Cada sonido era un presagio de destrucción.

Era demasiado tarde. Pese a sus esfuerzos, la pesada estructura de Meteoracer no le permitía alcanzar una gran velocidad y no pudo llegar a tiempo para apoyar a sus subordinados. La angustia se apoderó de su chispa cuando pensó en cuántas vidas pudo haber salvado si hubiera llegado a tiempo…

Sus pensamientos se enfocaron en Nocturne mientras dos francotiradores Autobots lo rebasaban. La etérea fémina… sola e indefensa en una insegura unidad de almacenamiento de la nave. Por un momento estuvo tentado a regresar, pero los gritos de agonía de sus compañeros llevaron al fuerte oficial a seguir los designios de su deber. Su conflicto interno fluyó como energon dentro de su cuerpo mientras recorría ansiosamente el interminable corredor.

Entre el humo negro que empezaba a darle la bienvenida, Meteoracer viró a su izquierda y corrió. No hacia la unidad de almacenamiento donde estaba escondida Nocturne; tampoco hacia la batalla que se escuchaba atroz… Sus pasos se dirigieron hacia el único lugar desde donde podría invocar un poco de esperanza: el cuarto de comunicaciones.

Llegó hasta la gran computadora que controlaba las comunicaciones de la nave y comenzó a buscar desesperado una frecuencia abierta. Luces de alarma parpadearon frenéticamente a su alrededor. Los Decepticons habían hecho una labor impecable, no dejando ningún canal abierto, bloqueando toda posible ruta de petición de ayuda. Sin embargo, Meteoracer continuó. Aunque tuviera que hacerlo manualmente, encontraría una vía de comunicación con los Autobots en la Tierra. Tenía que hacerlo. Era su deber.

Fuertes y pesados pasos se escucharon en el corredor mientras una pequeña luz ámbar parpadeaba lentamente hacia la vida, indicando que una señal había sido establecida. Mientras los pasos se acercaban, una sonrisa de resignación se esbozó en el rostro del Autobot mientras miraba la luz brillar. Pronto el ámbar se volvería verde, indicando que una petición de ayuda podría finalmente ser enviada.

La puerta del cuarto de comunicaciones se abrió, anunciando negros presagios. Meteoracer miró al recién llegado.

-¡Tú!- gritó al tiempo que el sonido de los pasos se detenía. En ese momento, el Autobot pudo percibir por una ventana el brillo intermitente de las estrellas. El infinito nunca había sido tan hermoso. Tal vez porque sería la última vez que lo contemplaría.

En el cegador destello de luz que siguió, el brillo verde en la consola de la computadora se perdió para siempre, ahora completamente insignificante.

-----------------

Rojas y parpadeantes luces creaban destellos fantasmales en la estructura verde y blanca de Nocturne. Aún acurrucada contra su invento, la científica Autobot temblaba. En cuestión de astrosegundos el trabajo entero de su vida y su existencia misma estaban por dejar de existir. La vida estaba llena de crueles bromas. El súbito colapso del equilibrio era una de ellas.

Brutales sonidos de disparos perforaban sus audios. Había gritos también, explosiones… aullidos agónicos saliendo de los vocalizadores de sus compañeros Autobots siendo salvajemente masacrados en ese preciso momento…

Nocturne cubrió sus receptores auditivos con las manos, tratando inútilmente de engañarlos lo suficiente como para que la ignorancia le diera una falsa sensación de seguridad. Pero desear la sordera no era más que un recurso desesperado. El destino que le aguardaba era el mismo. De lo único que podía estar segura en ese momento era de su propia muerte.

Con el pánico aumentando incontrolablemente, Nocturne apretó su frágil cuerpo contra el decodificador de frecuencias, buscando refugio en su creación. Sutiles vibraciones llegaron a las puntas de sus dedos mientras su mano se deslizaba suavemente por el frío y liso exterior de su invento. Escuchó la gentil canción del espacio exterior siendo captada por la máquina, devastada por el hecho de que los secretos sonoros del universo nunca le serían revelados y continuarían como rehenes de las estrellas.

No escuchó los pasos afuera. Su probable asesino no se anunció a sí mismo haciendo explotar la puerta, sino deslizándola suavemente como si la situación presente fuera perfectamente normal.

Sin embargo, el temor de Nocturne no disminuyó, mucho menos cuando entre el humo negro y la oscuridad del pasillo emergió un visor rojo, frío y penetrante.

La Autobot lo reconoció en seguida. Soundwave, el misterioso Oficial de Comunicaciones Decepticon.

Incontables milenios de guerra entre Autobots y Decepticons habían creado un sinfín de prejuicios y leyendas sobre ambos bandos rivales. Uno de los más notorios era el miedo que precedía la fama del silencioso comunicador azul.

Muchos rumores circulaban sobre Soundwave. Los Autobots solían decir que podía leer las mentes, manipular voluntades y crear alucinaciones demenciales. Su rostro totalmente inexpresivo, su monotónica voz y el hecho de que casi nunca hablaba, agregaban un toque macabro a su leyenda. Definitivamente, el Oficial de Comunicaciones Decepticon era un enemigo a quien ningún Autobot quería enfrentar a solas.

Todos esos pensamientos asaltaron la mente de Nocturne mientras retrocedía en el suelo hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared. Estaba segura de que su vida había llegado a su final. No tenía ninguna arma y carecía por completo de entrenamiento militar. Pero, aunque hubiera sido una guerrera como las féminas bajo el mando de Elita One, la presencia de Soundwave era demasiado imponente para intentar algo. Estaba segura de que había sido él quien había bloqueado los radares de la nave.

Pedir ayuda era también una pérdida de tiempo. Cybertron estaba demasiado lejos como para mandar refuerzos y los Autobots en la Tierra no lograrían llegar a tiempo.

No había esperanza. Los ópticos azules de Nocturne miraron el visor rojo que encarnaba a la muerte misma, mientras un humo oscuro entraba por atrás de Soundwave y medio ocultaba su cuerpo, convirtiéndolo en una visión demoníaca.

Soundwave entró con pasos calmos y decididos. Su pistola de concusión aún humeaba. Qué lejos estaba Nocturne de saber que el cañón de esa misma pistola había sido lo último que Meteoracer había visto en su vida, justo antes de que un disparo mortal le traspasara la cabeza.

Soundwave miró a Nocturne. Había sentido su presencia mucho antes de entrar y rápidamente la escaneó. Sabía de la existencia de la científica Autobot especializada en acústica. Una lista completa de sus especificaciones técnicas se desplegó adentro del visor del Decepticon y decidió el destino de la fémina.

La conclusión de Soundwave fue clara: ella no representaba ningún peligro para él y probablemente sería de utilidad para la causa Decepticon, así que sus armas no se levantaron hacia ella.

Para Nocturne, esa fugaz mirada fue la única señal que tuvo de que el Decepticon se había percatado de su presencia. Después de eso, él pareció ignorarla y caminó directamente hacia el decodificador de frecuencias. Colocó una de sus manos en la consola y con la otra abrió su compartimiento pectoral, del que emergió una sonda que conectó directamente a la máquina.

Nocturne miró atónita a la imponente figura mientras interactuaba con su invento, paralizada de terror. Sin embargo, en un momento de confusión una súbita oleada de orgullo pulsó por su chispa vital.

Ese era _su _invento, el trabajo de toda una vida… y había atraído al mismo Soundwave, al llamado Maestro de las Armonías, al que se decía conocía cada sonido del universo…

Pero tan pronto como el orgullo surgió a la superficie como cristal triturado, el helado grito de su voluntad muerta devolvió a la fémina a la realidad en un instante.

Sus compañeros Autobots… su invento los había matado a todos. Era la ironía en su peor expresión.

El terror de Nocturne oscilaba en confusos vaivenes. La frialdad de Soundwave era tan atemorizante como enigmática. Estaba tan aterrorizada con la cercanía del Oficial de Comunicaciones que apenas notó que los sonidos de explosiones y disparos habían cesado.

Los pasos apresurados en el corredor de afuera sí fueron más que notorios, sin embargo. Esta vez la puerta no se abrió con delicadeza, sino con un brutal disparo que la partió en dos.

Nuevos pares de ópticos rojos hicieron su aparición detrás del humo, sólo que éstos carecían por completo de la fría tranquilidad de los de su predecesor. Miradas asesinas y sonrisas malignas anunciaron la victoria de los invasores. Sin embargo, fue la visión del Comandante Supremo de los Decepticons la que proclamó brutalmente el destino que había corrido la tripulación de la nave. En su mano izquierda, Megatron cargaba la cabeza cercenada de un artillero Autobot. El rostro del desgraciado Autobot todavía ostentaba un rictus de dolor y de pánico.

Nocturne logró contener su deseo de gritar cuando la cabeza rodó muy cerca de ella. Todas las miradas, excepto la de Soundwave, se posaron en ella; hambrientos y lujuriosos ópticos escrutando cada curva de su delgado cuerpo. El miedo la atrapó en su círculo.

No había probabilidad de escape posible, ni física ni mental. La realidad era una sola: la destrucción más absoluta. Nocturne se arrastró hacia adelante en busca de una instintiva seguridad. Se acurrucó contra la pierna de Soundwave, su mente totalmente perdida de la lógica y la armonía.

_Continuará._

_

* * *

  
_

_Bueno, fue todo por el primer capítulo. Espero les haya gustado. Todo comentario es bienvenido. Gracias por leer :o)_


	2. Adagio para el miedo

_Muchísimas gracias por el recibimiento a esta historia. Ya hay catorce capítulos escritos así que esperen rápidas actualizaciones._

**Capítulo 2**

**Adagio para el miedo**

El universo es infinito.

No tiene límites ni principios. Innumerables cuerpos celestes penden de él, parásitos caprichosos plenos de vida o desolación, habitados por seres abismalmente distintos el uno del otro.

Pero hay cosas que hermanan a cualquiera que se atreva a adjudicarse el calificativo de vivo.

Una de ellas es el miedo.

Por encima de cualquier característica física y mental, por encima de la piel o de un cuerpo metálico, por encima de la sangre y los fluidos, reina el miedo.

Cerebros orgánicos y circuitos inteligentes pueden sentirlo de la misma forma. No hay mente, sin importar su origen, que sea inmune a las garras del terror.

Y el universo del miedo es infinito, una fuga sin fin de destinos arcaicos, sus límites aún más indefinidos que los de las galaxias.

Pero cualquier reflexión en torno al miedo se banaliza y retorna a su forma más primitiva cuando éste se vuelve absoluto, un todo que no deja lugar a nada más que la incertidumbre y el terror. Cuerpos sublimes se inclinan en reverencia mientras la armonía misma es repulsivamente desfigurada, su moralidad hecha trizas, reliquias de un destino perdido para todos…

--------------------------------

Nocturne estaba aterrorizada.

Podía sentir todos los rojos ópticos de los asesinos fijos en ella. Deseos de violencia y lujuria la apuñalaron dolorosamente.

Con el miedo, vino la impotencia. Fría y pesada, la desesperación no tardó en añadirse.

Los peores pensamientos se agolparon en su mente, desordenados, tratando de encontrar un lugar para la lógica, una pequeña brizna de salvación. Pero todo lo que su sacudido razonamiento pudo devolverle fue una condena total. No había esperanza.

Sabía que esos ópticos crueles que la devoraban descaradamente serían los últimos que la verían con vida. Su destrucción estaría en esas armas aún humeantes que ya le habían arrancado la vida a tantos Autobots. Sabía también que le esperaba un destino peor que el de sus compañeros. Cuerpos voraces la poseerían, entrarían en la intimidad pura de su chispa vital y la vejarían de maneras inimaginables antes de darle el tiro de gracia, la única manifestación de piedad que un Decepticon podía tener con un Autobot.

Nunca antes se había sentido tan indefensa y sola, un alma perdida en el Universo. Las estrellas titilantes, sus compañeras por los últimos catorce ciclos solares, parecían haberla abandonado, retrocediendo hacia la seguridad de la oscuridad. Los planetas, en cambio, continuaban sus nómadas viajes a través del tiempo, indiferentes hacia el cruel destino que le esperaba a una de sus tantas hijas.

Nada tenía sentido. El delicado balance entre la vida y la muerte se estaba resquebrajando, cortando a Nocturne por dentro como una afilada espada.

Y fue la desesperación la que arrastró a Nocturne hacia Soundwave, a buscar un instintivo refugio dentro de su frialdad.

------------------------------

Soundwave ni siquiera miró a la aterrorizada Autobot que se acurrucó contra su pierna. Su concentración, que hasta entonces había estado absorbida por la máquina que era el único motivo de su presencia ahí, giró hacia sus camaradas de armas.

Starscream se adelantó, su rostro más voraz que los de sus compañeros, y sonrió con malicia ante la escena frente a él.

-Vaya, vaya… ¿qué tenemos aquí?- dijo, recorriendo con la mirada las delicadas curvas del cuerpo de la científica.

Nocturne se estremeció. La maldad y la lujuria en la rasposa voz del Segundo al Mando Decepticon honraron su infame reputación. En verdad que su legendaria vileza no era ninguna exageración. La perfección de su juvenil rostro se deformó con una sonrisa plena de lascivia, haciendo que el energon que manchaba su pecho, salido seguramente de heridas mortales inflingidas a guerreros Autobots, brillara aún más.

Pero fue la brutal mirada de Megatron la que paralizó el energon dentro de los circuitos de la fémina.

Megatron, el Comandante Supremo de los Decepticons… Si había algo de lo que todo Autobot estaba completamente seguro, era que no había lugar para la piedad en la fría chispa de Megatron.

Megatron clavó sus crueles ópticos en Nocturne, eclipsando las miradas de los otros Decepticons que se regocijaban en las femeninas formas de la científica.

-¿Cuáles son tus órdenes, Autobot?- espetó brutalmente el gran robot plateado, su dominante voz no dejando dudas sobre su autoridad.

Fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, los planetas súbitamente paralizados, las estrellas carentes de brillo… también el espacio exterior parecía impregnado de miedo. El Universo guardó silencio, esperando con ansiedad por la oscura llegada de la muerte.

Nocturne no contestó, no pudo. Su vocalizador se negaba a responder a las órdenes de su procesador mental. Tal parecía que la única parte de su cuerpo que podía sentir era su chispa vital, y las emociones que estaba generando sólo podían clasificarse dentro de los confines del pánico.

-¿Qué pasa, lindura? ¿Hay algún problema con tus sensores auditivos?- se burló Ramjet.

Starscream estalló en carcajadas. -¡La perfecta ironía para una científica acústica!

-¡Silencio!- la autoritaria voz de Megatron se impuso fácilmente. –Te hice una pregunta, Autobot, y espero una respuesta inmediata,- continuó el líder Decepticon, su tono de voz amenazador.

Nocturne entreabrió la boca pero nuevamente su voz no acudió al llamado.

Soundwave se inclinó y la sujetó por abajo del brazo, obligándola a levantarse y encarar a Megatron. No fue un toque suave ni violento. Fue el contacto estéril que se le daría a un objeto. Sin embargo, para Nocturne fue un regreso a la realidad, una súbita transición del pánico absoluto al mundo de lo tangible.

-En-entregar el decodificador de frecuencia en el punto de contacto establecido…- tartamudeó. No reconoció su propia voz. Sus sofisticados armónicos se rompieron en una sombra de voz que no era la suya. Era su miedo el que hablaba.

Megatron se cruzó de brazos, impaciente. Su cañón de fusión nunca había sido tan amenazador para Nocturne, sin importar que fuera la primera vez que lo veía directamente.

-… y… y unirme a las fuerzas del Comandante Optimus Prime en la Tierra,- finalizó ella, fijando su mirada en el suelo, incapaz de continuar presenciando la vista de sus captores. Pero por más que intentó concentrarse en el piso metálico, en busca de algún vano intento por fugarse de la realidad, no pudo evitar sentir las dagas malévolas que traspasaban su chispa misma.

-¿Así que estás ansiosa por incorporarte a una base llena de varones? No te preocupes. Podemos asistirte en eso,- dijo Dirge sonriendo afectadamente.

Thrust se adelantó torpemente, sus movimientos guiados por un placer anticipado. –Por favor, Megatron, ¿puedo disponer de ella? Es una belleza…

Megatron no contestó, demasiado ocupado en examinar la temblorosa estructura de Nocturne. La Autobot era una verdadera obra de ingeniería, tenía que admitirlo… la femineidad en su más delicada expresión. Hacía mucho que el líder Decepticon no se perdía entre las piernas de una fémina, pero su instintivo rechazo hacia todo lo que tuviera que ver con la facción enemiga contuvo su deseo de arrastrar a esa Autobot hacia él y demostrarle el inmenso poder de su masculinidad.

Había otra cosa, además. La manera en la que la científica había buscado protección en Soundwave había llamado la atención del Comandante Decepticon. Los sensores olfativos de Megatron no eran los mejores, pero años de arrancar chispas con sus propias manos le habían enseñado a oler el miedo. Y por lo que podía ver esa Autobot había sobrepasado los límites normales del horror. No habría buscado refugio en Soundwave de otra manera.

Thrust se acercó guiado por la lascivia, sin esperar la autorización de su Comandante. Incapaz de resistirse a sus deseos, acercó su rostro a la juntura del cuello de la Autobot e inhaló profundamente.

-¿Te gustaría unirte a mí?- susurró mientras sus manos comenzaban a manosear la cintura de la prisionera.

Nocturne trató de rechazarlo pero nada pudo hacer en contra de la fuerza física infinitamente superior de Thrust. Las cosas se hubieran puesto muy desagradables para ella si Starscream no hubiera sujetado fuertemente el brazo del agresor.

-¡Retrocede, Thrust! ¡Ni tú ni nadie más le pondrá un dedo encima hasta que yo haya terminado con ella!- gritó mientras arrojaba rudamente al Conehead hacia atrás. Luego se inclinó hacia Nocturne con su sonrisa más seductora. -Eres muy afortunada, Autobot. Muchas féminas morirían por estar en tu lugar. No cualquiera tiene el privilegio de que me fije en ella, ¿sabes?

-¡Silencio!

La orden de Megatron fue cumplida de inmediato. La lujuria general bajó la cabeza ante la temida figura de autoridad.

Megatron se acarició la barbilla mientras una mueca maligna se esbozaba en su rostro.

-Soundwave, tú te quedarás con ella.

Murmullos de desaprobación y sorpresa se elevaron en el denso aire como humo. Sólo Soundwave permaneció inmóvil y silencioso, aún sujetando por el brazo a Nocturne, como si no hubiera escuchado la repentina decisión de su líder.

-Esta misión fue un éxito gracias a ti, Soundwave,- continuó Megatron. -Fuiste tú quien descubrió la creación de este decodificador de frecuencias y quien rastreó la ruta que seguiría este crucero Autobot. Considera a esta fémina como una justa recompensa a tu lealtad y tu dedicación a la causa Decepticon.

Starscream apretó los puños, dejando que la furia sobrepasara su lujuria. -¡Pero Megatron, yo soy tu Segundo al Mando! ¡Si tú no quieres a la Autobot, me corresponde a mí tenerla!

La exaltación de Starscream le hizo bajar la guardia y no se percató del pesado brazo de Megatron levantándose. Una oscura y brutal mano lo impactó dolorosamente en la mejilla y lo lanzó hacia atrás. El Comandante Aéreo tuvo que recargarse en la pared para no caer al suelo.

-¡Cuando digo _silencio_ espero ser obedecido, Starscream! Ahora ve y asegúrate de que no haya sobrevivientes. Ramjet, Dirge, vayan con él. Thrust, busca a Astrotrain y aseguren el decodificador de frecuencias. ¡Muévanse!

Los tres Coneheads hicieron un saludo militar y se dirigieron hacia el boquete en el que alguna vez había estado la puerta. Starscream los siguió con renuencia, tragándose su orgullo y su frustración.

-Lord Megatron…- dijo Thrust con timidez, deteniéndose en el umbral.

Megatron miró al Seeker con impaciencia. -¿Acaso mis órdenes no fueron suficientemente claras, Thrust?

-Eh… sólo quería saber si vamos a destruir esta nave.

Megatron sonrió con malicia. –Por supuesto que no. Prime está esperando este crucero espacial está y sería muy descortés de nuestra parte dejarlo esperando. Dejaremos que reciba su preciosa nave en el tiempo programado. Lástima para él que encontrará una muy desagradable sorpresa dentro.

Una pequeña lluvia de chispas emergió de la cabeza cercenada del Autobot que Megatron había arrojado anteriormente, como una oscura respuesta a las palabras del líder Decepticon.

Los tres Coneheads se rieron ruidosamente. Incluso Starscream, que todavía iba frotando su adolorida mejilla, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa maliciosa apareciera en su rostro al imaginar la escena. Había pocas cosas más gratificantes que infectar una herida inflingida al enemigo, asegurarse de que no olvidara.

Nocturne estaba perpleja, incapaz de aplicar la lógica la información que entraba por sus audios y ópticos. Las burlas y la insensibilidad hacia las muertes de sus compañeros no eran nada que no hubiera esperado en el comportamiento de un Decepticon. Sin embargo, eso no hacía las cosas más fáciles, más comprensibles. Ninguna pesadilla, por poco sorpresiva que fuera, dejaba de ser una pesadilla.

-Soundwave,- continuó Megatron, -configura la nave para que llegue al punto de reunión preestablecido.

-Como ordenes, Megatron.

Nocturne se estremeció al escuchar la voz del Oficial de Comunicaciones Decepticon por primera vez, una monotónica voz que armonizaba con el horror reinante. Pero aun entre la masacre que la rodeaba y su propia confusión, la científica Autobot tuvo un momento de cordura para admirar la perfección acústica de esa voz.

-------------------------------

Cuerpos destrozados estaban esparcidos por toda la nave, armaduras vacías, mutiladas y abandonadas, desprovistas ya de todo rastro de vida. Energon manaba de atroces heridas y formaba pequeños ríos que corrían por los corredores. El suelo estaba tan brillante como pegajoso.

Nocturne caminaba lentamente. Su espalda estaba rígida y sus manos se torcían nerviosamente sobre su pecho. Podía leerse tristeza en sus ópticos azules cada vez que su mirada se posaba en las figuras caídas de sus amigos y colegas, una oración silenciosa por cada uno de ellos.

Adelante, pudo ver a Thrust cargando su decodificador de frecuencias y metiéndolo en la unidad de carga de Astrotrain. Su preciosa creación, su llave al Universo… manchada por las manos de asesinos.

Dirge y Ramjet estaban justo al lado, lanzándose uno al otro la cabeza cortada de un Autobot como si se tratara de un juego. Nocturne desvió la cabeza, no atreviéndose a seguir contemplando la escena.

Entonces lo vio. A su izquierda, en la entrada del cuarto de comunicaciones, yacía la inmóvil forma de su amigo más cercano y confidente. Meteoracer…

La científica se detuvo, incapaz de moverse, paralizada por el terror. Una oleada de emociones la invadió: miedo, tristeza, ira… un universo incomprensible de sentimientos sin límite. Su mente giró sin control; nada tenía ya sentido… la realidad era inconcebible.

La misteriosa calma que se había apoderado de la nave era peor que el coro de las alarmas que la habían estremecido pocos momentos antes.

Ahora el sonido pertenecía a los ecos de los pesados pasos de los asesinos, que se mezclaban indiscriminadamente con el chisporroteo de las chispas y el siseo de metal derritiéndose. A eso se añadían las voces jubilosas de los que se regodeaban en su sangrienta victoria. Y sobre todas las cosas, el íntimo sonido de la existencia de Nocturne, la fuerza de su vida misma, fusionándose en ese delirante adagio de miedo.

Nocturne entrecerró sus ópticos. Tantas cosas habían cambiado en un periodo de tiempo tan corto. Era sorprendente qué tan abrupta podía ser la oscura mano del destino.

Una súbita sacudida atrás de ella la devolvió a la realidad. Soundwave, _su amo, _la urgía a seguir avanzando por medio de un estéril empujón.

Nocturne giró sobre sus talones y encaró al silencioso Decepticon. Por un momento, los ópticos de ella brillaron con fiereza, con ira… Enfrentó el frío visor rojo tan cerca de ella pero no encontró respuesta; lo único que había ahí era indiferencia. La Autobot bajó la cabeza derrotada y siguió caminando, siguiendo su lenta procesión hacia su horrible destino.

------------------------

Nocturne había sobrepasado el miedo.

Sus pensamientos erráticos provocados por el pánico habían cedido su lugar a la muy pesada carga de la resignación, pero también a la incertidumbre. La guerra estaba llena de incongruencias, y en ese momento la Autobot estaba segura de estar contemplando la mayor de ellas. Había certezas a las que sólo se podía llegar estando en la chispa misma del monstruo.

Sentada en el suelo, acurrucada en un rincón en un vano intento por pasar desapercibida, Nocturne miró discretamente la escena ante sus ópticos, lista para bajar la cabeza en cuanto estableciera contacto visual con alguno de los mecanoides que habían traído la devastación a su vida.

Los Decepticons asesinos se comportaban como si nada inusual hubiera pasado, como si no hubieran dejado atrás una nave repleta de Cybertonianos sin vida, sus chispas extinguidas brutalmente y sus existencias borradas de la faz del universo.

Sentados sobre unos contenedores metálicos, los tres Seekers de cabezas puntiagudas charlaban alegremente. De vez en cuando volteaban a mirar a Nocturne y le obsequiaban sus mejores muecas obscenas. Ella fingía no verlos, y rogaba internamente a Primus porque no la tocaran más que con sus miradas.

Había otra voz en esa conversación, una voz grave y profunda que hacía eco a las carcajadas de los jets. Debía ser la nave en la que estaban viajando. Astrotrain.

El segundo al mando Decepticon, Starscream, se mantenía apartado de los otros, de pie al lado de una ventana mirando distraídamente hacia el espacio exterior. En la severa expresión de su rostro podía leerse paranoia. Tenía el cuerpo rígido y sus manos estaban empuñadas. Era obvio que estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por contener su ira.

Finalmente, Megatron y Soundwave estaban sentados en la cabina de Astrotrain, hablando en voz baja. Para Nocturne habría sido muy fácil escuchar la conversación, sus avanzados sensores auditivos más que capaces de registrar claramente la mínima inflección de sus voces. Pero había decidido no hacerlo y en su lugar cerró sus audios y su entendimiento. Estaba agotada.

Sin embargo, no pudo cerrarlos lo suficiente como para no captar la melódica voz de Soundwave que de vez en cuando se dejaba escuchar.

Nocturne giró la cabeza ligeramente para mirar al Oficial de Comunicaciones. _Su amo._

Era una esclava ahora, una propiedad. La carnicería y la violencia le habían dado a esos Decepticons el derecho a disponer de ella como se les antojara. La situación superaba toda lógica y no dejaba lugar para un análisis objetivo. Las cosas eran así, dolorosamente crudas y no había lugar para las alternativas, mucho menos para emitir una opinión que fuera escuchada.

Era asombroso cómo un simple acto podía cambiar el curso del Universo, rompiendo toda armonía en un instante.

_Soundwave, tú te quedarás con ella._ Las palabras se repitieron en su memoria, las mismas que habían sellado su destino, condenándola para siempre.

La vida de Nocturne no sólo estaba comenzando a dar un giro drástico, sino que seguramente estaría rodeada de abuso y dolor. Su personalidad reflexiva y pacífica estaba parada sobre una línea muy delgada, y la científica se preguntó si sería capaz de soportar, si no perdería la razón una vez que su dignidad fuera arrancada por completo.

Sola, desolada, abandonada… como una luna insignificante al borde de una galaxia olvidada. Eso era ahora. Nadie la rescataría, nadie le tendería una mano amable. Su destino dependía ahora totalmente de un frío y cruel asesino.

La muerte sería su único salvador.

Bajó la cabeza en un fútil intento por hacerse invisible. De repente, creyó distinguir un fugaz brillo proveniente de cierto visor rojo. ¿Acaso Soundwave acababa de mirarla? No estaba segura, nunca estaría segura de nada nunca más. La vida que le esperaba en manos de ese inexpresivo Decepticon era un completo enigma.

Nocturne abrazó sus rodillas, así como lo había hecho con la derrota.

_Continuará._

_

* * *

  
_

_Espero les haya gustado. Agradezco mucho sus comentarios. Me ayudan mucho a saber si voy por el camino correcto. Bueno, en este caso "vamos" porque es un fic escrito en colaboración, lo cual ha sido todo un placer. Se aprende mucho escribiendo con otra persona._

_Aunque no habla ni pizca de español, le mando un saludo a iratepirate, co autora y cómplice de esta historia, con la que comparto este amor eterno por nuestros adorados Transformers, un amor que muchas compartimos aquí, no lo negarán ;o)_


	3. Maquinaria exquisita

**Capítulo 3**

**Maquinaria exquisita**

La vida orgánica era un misterio.

Caprichosa y perecedera, se las había arreglado para encontrar su lugar en el universo.

Espectáculo morboso para algunos, objeto de estudio para otros… Lo cierto era que no había Cybertroniano que no se hubiera maravillado alguna vez de las excentricidades de la vida orgánica, especialmente desde que la milenaria guerra entre Autobots y Decepticons había traspasado las fronteras de la inteligencia artificial.

Entre todas las diferencias, había una que era en sí misma un abismo, que hacía imposible cualquier argumento en torno a probables similitudes entre la vida orgánica y la mecánica.

El transcurso del tiempo.

Mientras que los Cybertronianos habían sido bendecidos con la juventud eterna, los orgánicos empezaban a morir desde el momento mismo en que nacían. Sus fluidos y órganos se deterioraban a cada segundo que pasaba, cumpliendo un ciclo de vida tan frágil como reducido.

Pero esa contradicción era precisamente lo que hacía de la vida orgánica una maravilla, algo cercano a un milagro.

Milagro, o un desperdicio.

Mientras los ópticos de Nocturne contemplaban el planeta Tierra por primera vez, el escenario cumbre de la existencia de la vida orgánica, no pudo evitar pensar en que todas esas diferencias entre vida artificial y natural se habían disuelto para ella.

¿Qué importancia tenía la juventud eterna, si su vida podía terminar en cualquier momento por el capricho de otros?

Todas las expectativas que se había hecho sobre la primera vez que sus ópticos contemplaran el planeta Tierra se destruyeron en un instante, eclipsadas por su incierto y maldito destino.

-----------------------------

Astrotrain entró en la atmósfera terrestre de la misma manera como tantas otras veces lo había hecho antes: indiferente.

Los sensibles circuitos de Nocturne captaron la composición de gases que creaba esa frontera invisible entre el espacio exterior y el planeta orgánico. El nitrógeno predominaba por mucho, pero pronto la atención científica de Nocturne fue desviada hacia el elemento que monopolizaba la mayoría de la plana superficie de ese mundo extranjero.

El enorme manto azul de hidrógeno y oxígeno recibió a su nueva visitante con olas furiosas.

Fue con asombro como Nocturne contempló esa enorme extensión acuática, que expresó su magnífico poderío de vida y muerte.

Viendo la interminable danza azul, no pudo evitar maravilllarse ante la belleza del oceáno terrestre. El planeta Tierra era sin duda una maravilla. Era como si fuera una entidad viva. Cada ola era un respiro, un pulso intermitente que mantenía el ritmo perfecto de las armonías de la vida misma.

La Tierra… la maquinaria más exquisita.

Y aún así el planeta tenía una gran ironía. La evolución avanzaba rápidamente. De la gran portadora de vida y belleza que era ahora, pronto se convertiría en un desolado mundo muerto. Era el testamento, el precio que tendría que pagar el planeta Tierra a cambio de sus presentes glorias.

El Océano Atlántico embraveció su rabia cuando una inmensa torre metálica emergió entre sus olas y una enorme compuerta se abrió. Atrás de ella, sólo se veía oscuridad.

------------------------

El temor regresó cuando el cielo y el mar desaparecieron de la vista para dejar su lugar a una violácea pared metálica. Nocturne trató de aferrarse al recuerdo de ese fugaz paisaje terrestre, último vestigio de libertad.

Sintió, más que oyó, una presencia acercándose a ella. Nocturne tembló pero se atrevió a mirar sobre su hombro. Soundwave, su amo, estaba de pie justo atrás de ella.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? Sabía muy poco del mecanoide que había sido designado como su dueño, pero era más que obvio que el Oficial de Comunicaciones Decepticon era bastante silencioso y frío.

Se levantó del piso por instinto. El viaje había terminado y la verdadera pesadilla comenzaba ahora.

Soundwave se dirigió hacia la escotilla abierta de Astrotrain y ella lo siguió. Los otros Decepticons ya habían abandonado la nave.

Apenas había puesto un pie fuera cuando la voluminosa forma de Astrotrain se transformó en su modo bípedo y redujo su tamaño considerablemente. Pocas veces había visto Nocturne un Transformer capaz de reacomodar de esa manera su volumen. Los Triplechangers eran famosos, además de sus dos modos alternos, por su habilidad de expandir o contraer, según fuera el caso, sus dimensiones reales cuando se transformaban.

Pero cualquier rastro de interés científico se esfumó cuando captó los lujuriosos ópticos de los tres Coneheads, que la miraban con descaro mientras sostenían su decodificador de frecuencias.

Nocturne bajó la cabeza. A pesar de estar rodeada de un panorama tan desolador, nunca faltaba algo que le recordara justo cuán cruda era su situación. Dudaba que alguna vez se acostumbraría, aunque estaba segura de que su vida sería bastante corta.

-Soundwave, inicia la fase dos inmediatamente. No pasará mucho tiempo antes de que Prime tome represalias por nuestro _regalo,_- dijo Megatron, rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

-Como ordenes, Megatron.

La monotónica voz de Soundwave reverberó por toda la plataforma de lanzamiento mientras descendía hacia su destino final en el fondo del oceáno. Los avanzados sensores auditivos de Nocturne decodificaron la melódica frecuencia de esa voz, cada armónico una perfección en sí mismo. Bajo otras circunstancias, la científica Autobot la hubiera encontrado hermosa.

La plataforma de lanzamiento tocó fondo y las puertas dobles se abrieron. Nocturne titubeó. Si le quedaba alguna vana esperanza de libertad, murió en ese momento. Una vez adentro de la base Némesis, no había retorno para un Autobot.

La fémina miró instintivamente a Soundwave, que ni siquiera parecía notar su presencia. Megatron salió primero, seguido de los tres Coneheads. Nocturne estaba a punto de dirigirse hacia Soundwave cuando una mano azul se estrelló violentamente contra la pared al lado de ella, impidiéndole el paso y casi tocando su rostro.

-Dos ciclos,- susurró Starscream, sus ojos entrecerrados brillando con lujuria y rozando con su boca el cuello de Nocturne. –En menos de dos ciclos serás mía.

Fue todo lo que el Comandante Aéreo Decepticon dijo antes de salir de la plataforma, no sin antes dirigir una mirada asesina a Soundwave, que le respondió con estoica frialdad.

El inexpresivo visor rojo brilló fugazmente. Habían pasado apenas unas pocas horas pero Nocturne ya estaba aprendiendo a interpretar las escasas señales de reconocimiento que el Decepticon le dirigía. Su presencia la atemorizaba, pero sin duda fue mejor esa férrea fachada a la multitud de miradas perversas que se clavaron en ella en cuanto puso un pie fuera de la plataforma de lanzamiento.

--------------------------

Los rumores viajaban más rápido que la luz, su velocidad muy cercana al del razonamiento mismo.

Los cuerpos de los Autobots asesinados en el espacio todavía estaban calientes cuando Dirge ya se había encargado de hacer llegar las buenas noticias a sus camaradas en la Tierra.

Empezaron las bromas, los comentarios obscenos, las manifestaciones de la lujuria común… Desde que los Decepticons habían sido reactivados en el planeta Tierra, ninguna noticia había sido recibida con tanto entusiasmo.

Una prisionera femenina… ¿Qué podía ser mejor?

Por supuesto, el que la Autobot hubiera sido otorgada a Soundwave era un obstáculo mayor, pero no lo suficiente para reprimir la algarabía general.

Por eso no fue sorpresivo que cada Decepticon que habitaba la base Némesis estuviera presente para recibir a la ya famosa prisionera. Multitud de ópticos rojos se deleitaron con la vista del objeto general de deseo, que evitó a toda costa hacer contacto visual con cualquiera de sus captores.

-Primus, está aún mejor de lo que dijo Dirge…- murmuró Scavenger, sintiendo que su temperatura corporal subía al punto de ebullición.

-Muy delgada para mi gusto. La partiría en dos antes de que realmente pudiera empezar a disfrutarla,- espetó Onslaught con desdén.

-Brutos como ustedes no saben nada. Una obra maestra de la ingeniería como esa requiere de cuidados especiales que sólo un maestro de la seducción como yo puede otorgar,- intervino Skywarp, paseando su mirada indiscriminadamente por cada curva del cuerpo de la Autobot.

Exclamaciones similares se escucharon libremente entre las dos decenas de Decepticons que se empujaban entre ellos para obtener un lugar preferencial en el curioso espectáculo que era la angustiada Autobot.

-¡Silencio!- rugió Megatron. -¡Regresen de inmediato a sus deberes!

Había algo aterrorizante en la manera en que Megatron movía su brazo derecho cuando imponía una orden. Mortales figuras se formaban en el aire a medida que cierto cañón de fusión se movía imponente.

La multitud se disolvió con desgano, aunque no dejaron de violar a Nocturne con sus miradas ni de imaginar diversas maneras de disfrutar su cuerpo.

Soundwave sujetó el brazo de Nocturne y la arrastró hacia una puerta adyacente. Ella no se resistió, abrumada por cada mirada y por cada comentario obsceno que seguía llegando a sus audios.

------------------------------

El área de celdas era oscura; eso no fue ninguna sorpresa. Débiles luces apenas alumbraban el pasillo, dejando los calabozos casi a oscuras.

Nocturne miró de reojo a Soundwave, quien aún sujetaba su brazo. El Oficial de Comunicaciones Decepticon caminaba mirando al frente, su inexpresivo rostro imposible de leer.

Nocturne se preguntó qué estaría pensando. Imposible saberlo, como también imposible saber qué le esperaba al final de ese pasillo. Ese Decepticon no podía ser muy distinto a los otros. Tal vez Soundwave sólo estaba esperando para tener un poco de privacidad antes de concretar los peroes temores de la Autobot.

Él la atemorizaba, mucho más que los otros. Se sabía que los Decepticons eran enemigos de las sutilezas, brutales por naturaleza y enemigos de cualquier manifestación de compasión. Pero Soundwave parecía ser diferente. Su frialdad era demasiado profunda; tenía que tener un origen mucho más complejo que la mera falta de expresión. Nocturne se preguntó a cuántos Autobots habría matado el silencioso Decepticon sin que su chispa sintiera el menor indicio de emoción.

Incluso la manera como la sujetaba no reflejaba nada. Era un agarre firme, en absoluto delicado, pero tampoco agresivo.

Llegaron al final del pasillo y, sin decir palabra, Soundwave empujó maquinalmente a Nocturne dentro de una celda abierta. Siguiendo un comando mental, unos barrotes de energía pura se activaron y separaron a la esclava de su amo. Dueño y propiedad se miraron el uno a la otra, sus rostros iluminados por los brillos púrpura de los barrotes.

El visor óptico de Soundwave encontró los ópticos azules de Nocturne. Más que una mirada fugaz, hubo algo casi intenso en la manera cómo la miró, casi como si estuviera tratando de entrar a su chispa misma. Pero fuera de eso, el Decepticon no transmitió nada más que indiferencia. Ni lujuria, ni odio… un completo vacío.

Nocturne sostuvo su mirada intrigada. Los brillos purpúreos de las barras de energía crearon duras sombras en la alta figura del robot azul y blanco. Cara a cara por primera vez, su ahora dueño era un completo enigma.

-Laserbeak, Buzzsaw, emerjan. Operación: vigilancia,- dijo Soundwave, rompiendo el silencio mientras oprimía un botón en su hombro. Su compartimiento pectoral se abrió y dos formas estrechas y cuadradas emergieron. Se transformaron de inmediato en un par de bestias aladas robóticas que volaron hacia el techo y se convirtieron en dos estatuas inmóviles, sus ópticos fijos en la celda de Nocturne.

Sin decir nada más, Soundwave dio media vuelta y se alejó, sin dirigir una última mirada a la que ahora era su posesión.

-----------------------------

Cuando el sonido de los pasos de Soundwave no era más que un recuerdo, Nocturne contempló su prisión, analizando minuciosamente cada detalle. Las paredes metálicas reflejaban débilmente las luces del corredor de afuera. Era el resplandor de los barrotes de energía lo que bañaba la celda en una fantasmagórica oscuridad púrpura.

Miró con un escalofrío las celdas vacías que estaban enfrente y al lado de la suya. Se preguntó cuántos Autobots habrían pasado sus últimos momentos ahí. ¿Cuántos habrían sido torturados, despojados de toda dignidad?

Le dio la espalda al corredor y se sumergió en la oscuridad. Las miradas penetrantes de sus captores volvieron a su memoria, agrediéndola con su crudo hedonismo.

Pero el destino incierto que le aguardaba en manos de su silencioso dueño la aterrorizaba aún más. Incluso la muerte sería mejor que los horrores que pronto viviría, de eso estaba segura.

Muerte.

Siempre era una posibilidad en la guerra, aunque nunca como hasta ese momento la fragilidad de la vida fue tan clara.

Tiempo y Muerte; una simbiosis siniestra.

En el silencio que reinaba, Nocturne podía escuchar el sonido de su propio energon circulando por su cuerpo, manteniendo en funcionamiento sus sistemas. Entrecerró sus ópticos y escuchó intensamente, cada pulsación anunciando el transcurso de preciosos astro segundos. El paso de la vida misma.

Cerró sus audios a cualquier otra cosa y se concentró únicamente en ese ritmo, desesperadamente tratando de hacerlo correr con más lentitud, de que le diera más tiempo.

Pero, como un metrónomo, continuó sin piedad su marcha.

Nocturne activó sus ópticos de nuevo y bajó la cabeza. No podía entender cómo las criaturas orgánicas del planeta Tierra podían aceptar sus fugaces existencias tan fácilmente. ¿Cuál era el propósito de la vida si podía extinguirse en un respiro?

Suspirando silenciosamente, se movió más hacia la oscuridad.

----------------

Los pasillos de la base Némesis se comportaban de acuerdo a las circunstancias. Si había un fracaso reciente, se mostraban solitarios; nadie quería arriesgarse a la posibilidad de encontrarse con Megatron y ser blanco de su furia. Por el contrario, un ambiente de relajación predominaba cada vez que una misión culminaba con victoria.

Ese era uno de esos días. No sólo los Decepticons se habían adueñado del último gran invento de los Autobots, sino que les habían infringido una profunda herida también. Un escuadrón completo de enemigos exterminados iba en camino a la Tierra para probarlo.

Animados ecos de conversaciones llegaron a los sensibles sensores auditivos de Soundwave mientras se dirigía hacia el ancho corredor que llevaba a sus cuarteles personales. Sus pensamientos estaban ajenos a cualquier pensamiento perecedero sobre victoria. Sus prioridades eran otras. La labor que le debía al Imperio era interminable, y pequeñas satisfacciones nunca lo habían distraído de su perpetua búsqueda por la gloria suprema.

La presencia de Swindle fue evidente mucho antes de que su sombra fuera perceptible.

Soundwave lo ignoró y continuó caminando, a pesar de que era obvio que el Combaticon lo estaba esperando.

-Soundwave,- dijo Swindle.

-¡Soundwave, espera!- repitió, sujetando el brazo del Oficial de Comunicaciones para enfatizar sus palabras.

El hecho de que Soundwave nunca mostraba emociones ante sus camaradas no le impedía mandar advertencias sobre posible furia.

Un fugaz brillo en su visor óptico fue todo lo que bastó para que Swindle soltara su brazo rápidamente.

-Cálmate, sólo quiero hablar contigo…- se apresuró a explicar el Combaticon. Como todo Decepticon, sabía que había ciertas líneas que nadie podía cruzar con el Oficial de Comunicaciones.

-Hablar: innecesario,- respondió Soundwave, despreciando ese inútil intercambio de palabras que no representaba para él más que una pérdida de tiempo.

-Seré breve,- continuó Swindle, sabiendo perfectamente que la paciencia del Oficial de Comunicaciones era muy limitada en todo lo que no se refiriera a sus deberes. –La chica… es una gran oportunidad, ¿sabes? Todos pagarían muy bien por un rato a solas con ella. Yo arreglaré los encuentros e iremos a medias con las ganancias. ¿Tenemos un trato?

Soundwave no respondió. El Combaticon odiaba eso, el no saber lo que pasaba por la mente de su inexpresivo camarada. Le temía también. Siempre era mejor negociar con mecanoides temperamentales; la violencia siempre era una buena señal. La agresión era fácil de canalizar hacia sus intereses. Pero con Soundwave nunca se podía estar seguro de nada.

-Negativo,- contestó simplemente el Oficial de Comunicaciones mientras continuaba caminando por el pasillo.

-Pero… pero… ¡todos darían la mitad de su energon, incluso sus raciones completas! No puedes dejar pasar una oportunidad así… ¡Te daré el sesenta por ciento, el setenta!- suplicó Swindle.

Soundwave ignoró al Combaticon y desapareció por el corredor. Swindle dio un furioso puñetazo en la pared. Sabía perfectamente que una vez que Soundwave emitía una opinión no la cambiaba nunca. Y lo conocía lo suficiente bien como para saber que insistir en ese momento representaba un serio peligro. Y Swindle valoraba su vida. Los mecanoides muertos no podían negociar, después de todo.

-------------------------

Dos horas.

Ciento veinte minutos terrestres, siete mil doscientos segundos…

Los humanos tenían maneras muy simples de medir el tiempo. Como todo Autobot asignado a la Tierra, Nocturne había sido sometida a un entrenamiento especial en lo referente a las costumbres y cultura básicas terrestres. La medición del tiempo había sido parte importante, por supuesto.

Y había probado ser la más efectiva hasta ahora. Dos horas habían pasado desde que Soundwave la había encerrado en esa oscura celda, en las que su única compañía habían sido la vibración intermitente de las barras de energía y la ininterrumpida vigilancia de las dos pequeñas bestias robóticas en el techo.

Laserbeak y Buzzsaw. Había oído de ellos, pero ningún conocimiento sobre sus características técnicas la preparó para esos dos pares de agudos ópticos rojos que la observaban en silencio, estudiando cada uno de sus movimientos, o su ausencia de ellos en este caso. Nocturne apenas se había movido en esas dos horas, acurrucada en el fondo de la celda.

Oscuridad. Como el cálido abrazo del Universo, la penumbra envolvía el cuerpo de Nocturne con una gentil caricia. Pero esta oscuridad estaba muy lejana del brillo intermitente de las estrellas del espectro espacial. Esta oscuridad era fría y estéril, nacida del odio y la dominación.

Nocturne tembló lentamente. Una mezcla de resignación y desolación la bañó como un envolvente líquido, haciendo que la derrota se deslizara por sus hombros. Sus desesperados ópticos se fijaron en el pasillo en un inútil intento por engañar la claustrofobia, buscando un santuario de las agudas miradas de sus dos silenciosos vigilantes.

Un repentino brillo afuera captó su atención, como un recordatorio momentáneo de las estrellas que estaban tan fuera de su alcance en ese momento. Diminutas partículas de polvo flotaron en el aire, brillando en la escasa luz que proporcionaban las barras de energía. Una sonrisa triste se formó en los labios de Nocturne.

Polvo. Otro manera que tenía el tiempo de manifestarse; una proclamación de la derrota de su vida.

-----------------

Nocturne no se había recargado en más de dos ciclos. La fatiga y la necesidad de energizarse activaron las alarmas secundarias de sus sistemas, pero ella se negó a ceder al cansancio. Hasta entonces había corrido con suerte y permanecía sin daño, pero esa pequeña victoria no significaba nada. Estar alerta era su única prioridad.

Rehúsarse a entrar en modo de recarga probó ser una sabia decisión. Pasos furtivos empezaron a escucharse en el corredor, muy alejados de su celda. Dos Decepticons se acercaban. Los sensibles audios de Nocturne siempre habían sido su orgullo pero ahora sólo le traían los presagios de la pesadilla que se avecinaba.

Miró hacia Laserbeak y Buzzsaw pero ellos permanecieron inmóviles, indiferentes a los pasos ansiosos que se acercaban cada vez más.

Nocturne se puso de pie y se acercó a los barrotes, su impotencia creciendo a la par que su miedo. Dos sombras altas ya eran perceptibles, su cercanía anunciando total perdición. Desesperada, clavó su mirada en los fríos ópticos de Laserbeak, que emitió una especie de graznido.

_Él _podía verlo a través de esos ópticos, estaba segura… Su amo, su dueño… Su aterrorizada mente se aferró a su nombre, el único nombre en el que podía depositar algo que todavía podía llamar esperanza.

_Soundwave…_

_Continuará._

_

* * *

  
_

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo. Muchos saludos :o)_


	4. Concertante

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, son muy gratificantes en verdad :o) Le he traducido a mi amiga iratepirate sus reseñas y les manda muchos saludos. _

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 4**

**Concertante**

Programación.

Antítesis del libre albedrío, testamento del destino, motivo de la existencia y de la lucha de los circuitos capaces de sentir.

Antes de la trascendencia de la inteligencia artificial, antes de la consciencia, la función básica de cada Cybertroniano estaba predeterminada; roles y destinos moldeados como arcilla por sus predecesores.

Pero, a diferencia de las caprichosas criaturas de la Tierra, cuyo propósito en la vida podría no ser descubierto nunca, los Transformers permanecen unidos a las funciones que deben cumplir. Por supuesto que pensar por sí mismos los convertía en seres libres, pero sus directivas básicas permanecían siempre. A menos que decidieran cambiarlas… o que alguien más las cambiara por ellos.

Cambio forzado. La máxima manifestación de la esclavitud.

Nocturne se alejó de los barrotes de energía y se apoyó en la dura superficie de la pared trasera de su celda, deslizándose lentamente hacia el piso. Sabía que su vida estaba a punto de dar un giro drástico, su función como científica brutalmente arrancada para ser remplazada por algo demasiado horrible para imaginar. Tembló mientras pensó en su futuro en manos de los Decepticons… Demoníacos y despiadados, ¿cómo se atrevían a negarle su programación básica?

--------------

Hay algo surrealista en el acto de esperar.

El tiempo parece detenerse pero también se acelera cuando transcurre en periodos de angustia.

Los pasos en el corredor fueron así, atemporales, cada uno acercando el peligro un astro segundo más.

Nocturne se acurrucó en el fondo de la celda, tratando inútilmente traspasar el metal de la pared, buscando alejarse de su propio cuerpo.

El suicidio no era un pensamiento natural en la programación de ningún Cybertroniano, pero en ese momento la Autobot se preguntó cómo sería detener su sufrimiento por sí misma, arrancarles a sus captores cualquier posibilidad de dañarla.

El ultraje vendría; eso era inevitable. Y fue precisamente esa desesperación de saber que no había salvación posible lo que hizo bullir una oleada de súbita ira que apabulló el pánico que ya circulaba sin control por su mente.

Nocturne miró intensamente a las dos aves metálicas que permanecían indiferentes a la escena que estaba a punto de suceder, sus miradas llegando sin duda hasta su frío amo.

Nocturne apretó los puños con iracunda impotencia. No podía entender, mucho menos aceptar, que un puñado de asesinos se hubiera atribuido derechos sobre su libertad, sobre su cuerpo…

Encararía con coraje a esos dos Decepticons que se aproximaban, sin importar lo que le hicieran. Podrían victimarla tanto como quisieran, pero no podrían quitarle su identidad, sus ideales, su pasado…

Su mano se posó sobre la insignia roja sobre su pecho, aferrada a un último vestigio de valentía. ¿Era eso el honor?

--------------------------

Las grandes sorpresas suelen venir en paquetes pequeños.

El súbito coraje de Nocturne fue eclipsado por una igualmente súbita sorpresa.

Las dos altas sombras disminuyeron drásticamente su tamaño cuando los caprichos de las suaves luces que mal iluminaban el pasillo las regresaron a sus dimensiones originales.

Dos pequeños Decepticons, idénticos salvo en sus colores, llegaron hasta los barrotes.

-¿Lo ves? Te dije que su pintura era verde y gris, no verde y blanca. Me debes un cubo de energon,- dijo uno de ellos.

-Bah… ¡Hey, dulzura, ¿quieres pasar un buen rato con Rumble?!- preguntó el otro, ignorando a su gemelo.

Nocturne miró con curiosidad al pintoresco par, en absoluto intimidada por las palabras del pequeño Decepticon azul.

-¿Quién eres tú, pequeño?- preguntó calmadamente, moviéndose cautelosamente hacia el frente de la celda.

Las facciones del rostro de Rumble pasaron de una infantil seducción a una súbita furia.

- ¡¿Pequeño?! ¡¿A quién llamaste pequeño?!- gritó lanzándose contra Nocturne, olvidándose que había una docena de barras de energía de por medio.

La descarga fue inmediata. Miles de voltios sacudieron el cuerpo de Rumble y lo lanzaron violentamente hacia atrás.

Rumble todavía no acababa de caer cuando Frenzy ya estaba doblado en dos, riéndose a carcajadas.

-¡Cállate, aborto de Quintesson! ¡Tú también, Beak!- gritó Rumble furioso mientras su cuerpo todavía se sacudía víctima de la descarga eléctrica que acababa de recibir.

Nocturne miró a Laserbeak. Además de tener la vista clavada en el iracundo minibot azul, no daba ninguna muestra de haber hablado, mucho menos de estarse riendo. Algún tipo de comunicación telepática debía haberse establecido entre ellos. Así que esa fiera ave podía reír…

Rumble y Frenzy… los bancos de memoria de Nocturne le desplegaron de inmediato las especificaciones técnicas de cada uno. Dos más de los Cassettes de Soundwave, los más destructivos según las estadísticas, aunque por su comportamiento parecían más bien un par de recién creados.

-¿Grabaste eso, Beak? ¡Bien!- gritó un hilarante Frenzy. –Mándalo a mis bancos de memoria…

El pequeño Decepticon rojo y negro no pudo terminar de hablar. Un torbellino azul se le echó encima y ambos hermanos intercambiaron puñetazos en el suelo. Risas e insultos se escucharon ininterrumpidamente en esa brusca muestra de hermandad Cassetticon. Laserbeak y Buzzsaw permanecieron indiferentes a la pelea, aparentemente acostumbrados a ese tipo de escenas.

-Oye…- habló Rumble, inmovilizando a su gemelo debajo de él. –Si es la esclava de Soundwave… quiere decir que también es nuestra esclava, ¿verdad?

-Sí,- respondió Frenzy con una sonrisa maligna. –Tienes razón… Me gusta hacia dónde te diriges.

-Lo que quiere decir,- continuó Rumble pensativamente, -que podríamos… ya sabes… ordenarle que hiciera cosas.

-¡Sí, y ésa sería la única manera en que podrías tener la atención de una chica, cabeza hueca!- gritó Frenzy, estallando en carcajadas.

Nocturne miró extrañada a los dos Decepticons mientras regresaban a darse de golpes. Aparentemente no sólo su apariencia era idéntica, sino también su fuerza.

La pelea se detuvo tan abruptamente como había empezado. Con su gemelo momentáneamente dominado en el suelo, Frenzy miró a Nocturne. La confusión estaba claramente expuesta en el rostro del Cassetticon.

-Eh… ¿Serás la pareja de Soundwave?- preguntó rascándose la cabeza.

-¡No seas idiota, cara de escoria! ¿No ves que es una Autobot?- espetó Rumble.

-¡Hey! ¿A quién le dijiste cara de escoria?

La pelea se reanudó de nuevo. Nocturne no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente. Por primera vez desde que empezó la pesadilla sintió algo parecido a la diversión. A pesar de que hacía apenas poco más de un ciclo que había sido convertida oficialmente en propiedad Decepticon, ya parecía una eternidad, y cualquier otro sentimiento que no fuera el miedo o el pesimismo parecía imposible. Sentir algo distinto fue un bienvenido cambio.

-¿De qué te estás riendo, Autobot?- gritó Rumble mientras sus manos apretaban el cuello de su hermano.

-¡Sí! ¿De qué te estás riendo?- secundó Frenzy.

Ambos Cassetticons se levantaron del suelo, olvidando por completo su irracional pelea.

-¡Ganaste esta batalla, Autobot, pero no la guerra!- amenazó Rumble agitando sus pequeños puños.

-¡Nos veremos nuevamente y…! ¡Oh, déjame en paz, Buzz!- gritó Frenzy mirando al otro cóndor robótico.

Nuevamente, parecía que la comunicación telepática entre los Cassettes fluía libremente sin necesidad de lenguaje hablado. Buzzsaw le dirigió una última mirada rojiza a su agitado hermano antes de regresar su atención a la prisionera.

Rumble y Frenzy se alejaron por el corredor, abrazándose por los hombros. Tal parecía que eran tan fraternales como violentos. Sus voces siguieron llegando a los audios de Nocturne después de que hubieron desaparecido de su vista.

-Si Soundwave la toma como pareja, ¿eso dónde nos deja?

-No sé…

-¿Tendríamos que, ya sabes, obedecerla y eso?

-¡Hey, podrías llamarla mamá!

-¡No! ¡Tú podrías llamarla mamá!

Nuevos golpes evitaron que Nocturne captara con claridad las siguientes palabras.

La Autobot regresó nuevamente a la oscuridad mientras el sonido de los pasos desaparecía. Así que eso era ahora… una fuente de entretenimiento, una mente para atormentar, un cuerpo para violar… su única función a partir de ahora sería servir al Imperio Decepticon, en cualquier forma que a ellos se les antojara.

-----------------------

Soundwave llegó sin más interrupciones al nivel de la base Némesis en el que se ubicaban los cuarteles personales de los oficiales de alto mando. Ingresó mentalmente un código y la puerta se abrió para recibirlo.

Al igual que su dueño, el hábitat personal del Oficial de Comunicaciones exhibía un orden y una pulcritud perfectos. No había adornos obsoletos ni mucho menos innecesarias extensiones de comodidad. Era la imagen perfecta de la armonía.

La mayor parte de la amplia habitación estaba ocupada por una gran computadora y una serie de aparatos inventados por el propio Soundwave.

El conocimiento era prioridad. Lo primero que hizo Soundwave en cuanto entró a sus cuarteles fue dirigirse a la computadora. Largas y complejas claves secretas fueron tecleadas por sus dedos y complementadas por comandos mentales, desplegando una serie de caracteres Cybertronianos en la pantalla.

Soundwave analizó cada dígito, cada coordenada. Su poderosa mente decodificó y clasificó cada potencial fuente de energía que los satélites espías Decepticons habían detectado durante su ausencia del planeta Tierra. Aunque Megatron le había ordenado que comenzara la segunda fase del plan inmediatamente, no podía descuidar sus deberes usuales.

Una nueva orden mental reemplazó el contenido de la pantalla y mostró un radar. Una señal de energía se mostró, acercándose cada vez más a la Luna. El _regalo_ de Megatron estaba a punto de ser entregado. Personalmente, Soundwave habría preferido la destrucción inmediata de la nave Autobot, pero su líder disfrutaba grandemente inflingir daño emocional a sus enemigos.

Atendidas las urgencias inmediatas, el estoico Oficial de Comunicaciones permitió a su mente ponderar otras cosas.

No era común que Megatron asignara esclavos. Por lo general, una fémina habría sido reclamada por el primer Decepticon que pusiera sus ópticos en ella. Pero Soundwave estaba agradecido por la decisión de Megatron; un amplificador sónico tan poderoso como era el modo alterno de la Autobot sería seguramente de gran ayuda.

Soundwave miró sobre su hombro hacia un aparato que ocupaba casi toda una pared de sus cuarteles personales. Había estado trabajando por incontables ciclos en su cañón sónico pero, por más que se había esforzado, todavía no había logrado perfeccionar las calibraciones. Fracaso… era irritante.

Pero haber descubierto la existencia del decodificador de frecuencias de Nocturne había significado el final de sus frustraciones y, una vez que calculó la utilidad que tendría para sus fines, no había sido difícil convencer a Megatron de su valía.

La científica Autobot había sido un beneficio inesperado. En verdad haría una perfecta adición para el arma.

Una pequeña pero intensa onda mental de pánico asaltó de repente sus sensores mentales. Rápidamente estableció una conexión visual con Laserbeak y recibió la imagen de la aterrorizada fémina Autobot, que lo llamaba mentalmente. Le pareció extraño que buscara ayuda en él. No esperaba de ella más que odio y temor, sentimientos cobardes que por supuesto no evitarían que lo obedeciera.

Soundwave cerró su mente a lo que lo rodeaba y se concentró en la imagen de la prisionera. Sí, había miedo ahí, y odio… incluso ira. Pero había algo más también, algo inexplicable. ¿Acaso era… esperanza? Soundwave no podía estar seguro sin penetrar más en la mente de la Autobot.

Lo intentó de nuevo, insatisfecho con su análisis anterior. Entrar en la mente de otro ser representaba un gasto inaudito de energía, pero la situación lo ameritaba. Fuertes ondas telepáticas penetraron la mente de su esclava, entrando en sus pensamientos y memorias en busca de una explicación. Pero, una vez más, esa confusa mente era imposible de comprender. Tal vez sus primeras conclusiones sobre la Autobot estaban equivocadas. Tal vez estaba dañada, con algún error de programación…

Era… ilógico.

Pero las idiosincrasias no eran importantes. Soundwave sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y devolvió su atención a la situación inmediata. Algo había causado que la Autobot entrara en pánico. Siendo la única fémina en la base, era obvio que atraería "visitantes", por lo que la había puesto bajo constante vigilancia. Pero, al percatarse de que eran sus dos creaciones más jovenes las que se acercaban a la celda, supo que no había motivo para alarmarse.

Soundwave finalizó la conexión visual con Laserbeak, ignorando por completo las erráticas ondas mentales de la Autobot.

Era natural, después de todo, que sus Cassettes manifestaran su curiosidad hacia la prisionera que era ahora de su propiedad, y prefería que Rumble y Frenzy encontraran las respuestas a sus dudas por sí mismos. A pesar de ser los más fuertes entre sus creaciones, eran también los más inmaduros y volubles. Utilizar sus mentes en otra cosa que no fuera diversión sin sentido no les caería mal, aunque Soundwave estaba seguro de que no tardarían en bombardearlo con preguntas.

-----------------

Frenzy se aseguró de que cada uno de sus pasos fuera escuchado mientras recorría junto con su hermano uno de los largos corredores de la base Némesis. Caminaba dando pequeños saltos mientras molestaba a Rumble con el cadáver de una especie de roedor terrestre que le había robado a Ravage. No era el hecho de que la criatura estuviera muerta y goteara diversos fluidos orgánicos lo que molestaba a Rumble, sino que Frenzy insistiera en azotarle el rostro con ella.

-Ya basta, idiota, o voy a golpearte,- gruñó Rumble, trantando inútilmente de evitar al roedor frente a su visor óptico, pero Frenzy era muy rápido.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Tú y cuál ejército?- replicó Frenzy, golpeando a Rumble con la criatura una vez más.

Finalmente Rumble perdió la paciencia y se arrojó contra su gemelo, lanzándole una avalancha de golpes. El caos reinó por algunos minutos, en los que ambos Cassetticons estuvieron sumergidos en una frenética batalla.

Y, súbitamente, se detuvieron.

-Espera… ¿Escuchaste eso?- preguntó Rumble mientras inmovilizaba la cabeza de su hermano con el brazo.

-Eh… ¿qué cosa?

-Ssssh…- continuó Rumble, abandonando su técnica de lucha libre y moviéndose hacia una puerta cercana. Colocó su cabeza cuidadosamente contra la superficie metálica y con un movimiento de su mano le indició a Frenzy que se acercara.

Voces podían escucharse tras las puertas cerradas, cada una de ellas furiosa, emanando malicia.

-¿Qué demonios estaba pensando Megatron cuando le dio esa fémina a Soundwave?- una de las voces dijo con frustración.

Frenzy miró a Rumble con complicidad, atento a cada palabra.

-¿Saben por qué se la dio a ese maldito telépata, verdad?- dijo una segunda voz con rudeza.

-Claro,- respondió una tercera. –Porque el señor Emociones es su maldito favorito. Probablemente se la dio en pago por toda la información que Soundwave roba de nuestros procesadores sin que nos demos cuenta siquiera.

Rumble y Frenzy estaban más que molestos y tuvieron serias dificultades para contener su necesidad de entrar disparando con todo su arsenal de armas.

-¿Qué se supone que Soundwave va a hacer con ella?- la primera voz habló de nuevo, esta vez marcada por la burla.

-El maldito probablemente está ahora mismo tratando de imaginar qué se hace con una fémina,- sugirió la tercera voz causando las carcajadas de los otros dos.

-¡Ja ja ja! ¡Seguramente va a quemarse el procesador sin llegar a ninguna conclusión!

Las risas se hicieron más estridentes mientras Rumble y Frenzy decidieron alejarse. Eran bastante impulsivos, pero tenían la cordura suficiente como para saber cuando era mejor esperar que actuar.

-No me gusta esto, hermano,- dijo Rumble mientras continuaban caminando por el corredor.

-A mí tampoco,- respondió Frenzy. –Y a todo esto… ¿qué planea hacer con ella?

El par continuó caminando en silencio, dejando abandonado atrás el maltrecho cuerpo del roedor muerto, ahora completamente olvidado.

---------------

La puerta se abrió.

Soundwave no se sorprendió; había sentido la proximidad de su más antigua creación que regresaba a la base después de haber pasado la mayor parte de la noche deambulando por los ecosistemas terrestres.

Qué era exactamente lo que Ravage cazaba por las noches era un enigma que habría sido muy fácil de descubrir, pero Soundwave siempre les había dado privacidad a sus Cassettes y sabía que Ravage era, por mucho, el que más la apreciaba. Enigmático y silencioso, el felino robot tenía más similitudes con su creador que cualquiera de sus hermanos.

La fluida comunicación telepática que sustituía imágenes, sonidos y olores se estableció entre creador y creación en cuanto Ravage fijó sus ópticos en el ser que la había dado vida.

_-Así que… una esclava,- _dijo Ravage a través del enlace mental.

_-Afirmativo,- _respondió Soundwave de la misma manera.

_-Interesante, pero peligroso. Una Autobot viva en la base Némesis es un error que debe ser corregido._

_-La Autobot será de utilidad. Desactivarla sería ilógico._

Ravage saltó hacia la cama de recarga de Soundwave y se echó, apoyando su cabeza sobre sus patas delanteras.

_-¿Qué planeas hacer con ella, Soundwave?_

_-Utilizarla en la calibración del cañón sónico. Terminación inmediata después._

El silencio reinó por algunos astro segundos. Ravage miraba con cautela a su creador, que estaba sentado ante su computadora haciendo añadiduras a un diagrama desplegado en la pantalla. El felino robótico intentó traspasar los pensamientos superficiales de Soundwave, confiado en el hecho de que prácticamente no existían barreras mentales entre ellos, pero esta vez no pudo acceder.

_-¿Qué esperas encontrar, Ravage?- _ preguntó Soundwave telepáticamente.

_-Hay rumores circulando,- _transmitió Ravage tras un momento de indecisión.

Soundwave no contestó.

_-Los otros están hablando,- _insistió el felino.

_-Como se esperaba._

_-¿No te importa?_

_-Sabes que no._

_-Dicen que Megatron cometió un error al entregarte a la Autobot. Lo llaman un desperdicio._

Soundwave continuó corrigiendo el diagrama, indiferente a las palabras de su creación.

_-Dicen que no sabrías qué hacer con una fémina,- insistió Ravage._

_-Como dije antes, deberías saber que las palabras de otros no podrían importarme menos._

_-Aún así…_

Soundwave dejó de teclear y giró su silla hacia Ravage. No había esperado que su más antigua creación tuviera tanta renuencia hacia todo el asunto de la Autobot, pero siempre quedaba todavía un lugar para las sorpresas.

-¿Qué te está molestando, Ravage?- preguntó en voz alta. Su voz monotónica rompió el silencio que había prevalecido hasta entonces.

Ravage miró fijamente el visor óptico de su creador por un momento antes de responder. _-Ellos están equivocados._

_-Sus errores carecen de interés para mí._

_-Me molestan los chismes. Debo ponerles un alto._

_-No harás tal cosa._

_-Soundwave…_

_-Es una orden._

Ravage alzó la cabeza y gruñó con frustración. El nexo que lo unía a su creador trascendía la fidelidad, y cualquier rumor ofensivo sobre Soundwave lo enfurecía. Sabía perfectamente que los otros Decepticons temían y odiaban al Oficial de Comunicaciones; la mayoría de ellos lo evitaban como si fuera óxido cósmico. Los telépatas eran odiados por naturaleza, y aunque Ravage sabía que Soundwave prefería mantener distancia con sus compañeros de armas, la ignorancia general era algo que el feroz Cassetticon no podía soportar.

_-Aún así…- _transmitió Ravage, volviendo a colocar la cabeza sobre sus patas delanteras, _-están equivocados._

_-Su ignorancia sólo es una más de sus debilidades,- _contestó Soundwave por el enlace mental, regresando su atención al diagrama del cañón sónico.

Largos minutos pasaron. Ravage había entrado en modo de recarga. Muchas veces lo hacía así, afuera del compartimiento pectoral de Soundwave, guiado por su instintiva independencia.

El Oficial de Comunicaciones Decepticon terminó de corregir el diagrama y miró hacia el fondo del océano por la ventana que estaba en la parte trasera de sus cuarteles personales. Los sonidos submarinos siempre eran relajantes, una de los pocas cosas que disfrutaba de ese caótico planeta Tierra.

Regresó su atención a la dormida figura de Ravage. Estaba un tanto sorprendido de la reacción del felino hacia el asunto de la Autobot. ¿Qué importaba lo que otros hablaran? Eran tontos incompetentes y sus palabras carecían de significado. Ravage, más que el resto de sus creaciones, tendría que saberlo.

El Oficial de Comunicaciones se concentró en este último pensamiento mientras escuchaba los suaves sonidos de los sistemas internos del felino. Sería tan fácil entrar en su dormida mente, penetrar sus pensamientos, comprender sus trepidaciones…

Pero no… eso podría esperar. No invadiría la privacidad mental de su creación si no había un motivo real que lo justificara.

Sus pensamientos se retrayeron y regresaron a Nocturne. Sí, definitivamente la Autobot había sido un beneficio inesperado, su utilidad superior a cualquier rumor o envidia de sus camaradas de armas.

Con sus deberes inmediatos terminados, Soundwave se recargó en su asiento y dejó que los sonidos del océano lo bañaran, mientras miraba en silencio las sombras oscuras que se deslizaban con gracia afuera de su ventana.

La gloria Decepticon vendría de las manos de una Autobot. La ironía suprema.

Si no hubiera sido por su máscara facial, Soundwave habría sonreído.

_Continuará._

_

* * *

  
_

_Siempre me fascinó el concepto de familia dentro del universo Transformer. Creo que Soundwave y sus Cassettes lo ejemplificaban a la perfección. El nexo afectivo era muy claro en la caricatura. Es inolvidable el capítulo en el que Soundwave acarició a Ravage, o en el que el mismo Ravage se refugió atrás de sus piernas en un momento de desesperación. Cómo olvidar tampoco cuando Rumble y Frenzy defendieron a Soundwave de los Constructicons en la película animada._

_Soy de las que se inclinan a creer que algo le falló a Soundwave al crear a esos dos. Los otros Cassettes son serios y tienden a parecerse a su creador, pero Rumble y Frenzy son pura diversión. Son adorables, claro, pero creo que Soundwave los creó estando ebrio je je je._


	5. Serenata Notturna

_Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo. Espero que hayan pasado una muy feliz Navidad y se estén encaminando hacia un muy feliz fin de año._

_En esta historia estamos tratando de mostrar comportamientos creíbles de los personajes, sin mostrar a uno o a otro como bueno o malo. Hablando en general, todos los Decepticons son malos, pero la diversidad que da tener una personalidad única abre las puertas a múltiples posibilidades._

_Y ésa es una de las cosas más fascinantes del universo Transformer: que a pesar de que hay buenos y malos bien definidos, hay toda una gama de variaciones que pueden pasar dentro de esos estereotipos. _

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 5**

**Serenata Notturna**

La noche era eterna para los Transformers.

No había más que oscuridad bajo las tres lunas de Cybertron. La luz había surgido por la instintiva necesidad de ver, de dar una apariencia y color a las formas. La iluminación artificial dotaba de vida a un mundo metálico que había creado sus propios conceptos de belleza.

Turnos, horarios y modos de vida seguían un rígido orden. Desde los inicios de la existencia artificial, la organización fue una necesidad fundamental, antes incluso que la libertad de pensamiento.

Millones de años de guerra habían cambiado mucho más que la controlada paz de la Era Dorada de Cybertron. Conceptos absolutos como la vida y la muerte, la lealtad y la traición, la libertad y la esclavitud, habían evolucionado de acuerdo a los caprichos de aquéllos que ostentaban el poder. Pero había cosas que nunca cambiaban, costumbres e ideas imperecederas que eran parte de la existencia misma.

El modo de recarga era una de ellas.

Se dice que no puede haber vida sin muerte, pero el verdadero motor de la existencia es el descanso, la reacción lógica a toda acción pasiva o caótica. Orgánicos o metálicos, todo ser viviente necesita aislarse del mundo exterior y entrar al surreal universo de los sueños.

Los Cybertronianos no eran la excepción.

La evolución de una sociedad de individuos construidos, no nacidos, había ido a la par con la evolución del pensamiento y, por ende, del mundo subconsciente. La recarga no era sólo un complemento necesario para el funcionamiento óptimo, sino un espacio para el olvido, para el reordenamiento de los pensamientos, para la realización onírica de miles y miles de deseos y miedos reprimidos atrapados en el complejo sistema de sensores y circuitos que era la mente de un Transformer.

La accidental llegada a la Tierra y el encuentro con la división entre noche y día había forzado al modo de recarga a evolucionar hacia nuevos horizontes. Recargarse durante la noche se había convertido en una costumbre guiada por la instintiva necesidad de mantener un orden lógico aún en las necesidades más básicas.

Había, por supuesto, excepciones; Cybertronianos de ambas facciones que postergaban o ignoraban todo lo que podían sus períodos de recarga. Tensión, hiperactividad, simple desprecio por la pérdida de tiempo… las razones podían ser muchas, pero no era raro que algunos Transformers sufrieran de lo que los humanos llamaban insomnio.

No cabía duda de que, pese a su inferioridad intelectual y tecnológica, las criaturas de carne podían aportar conceptos interesantes algunas veces.

----------------------------

Soundwave no disfrutaba el modo de recarga. Lo consideraba una pérdida de tiempo, un período de repugnante inactividad que podría utilizar en actividades mucho más productivas.

Entrenar su mente para postergarlo no había sido difícil, pero aún así el cansancio llegaba inevitablemente, forzándolo a la difícil decisión de abandonar sus deberes para ceder a las necesidades de su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, esa noche no era el caso. Sin el mínimo ápice de fatiga en sus sistemas, Soundwave revisaba por tercera vez el diagrama del cañón sónico cuando la puerta de sus cuarteles se abrió.

El Oficial de Comunicaciones no se sorprendió de la algarabía que invadió de repente su silencioso hábitat personal. Los apresuradas y erráticas ondas mentales de de Rumble y Frenzy siempre estaban presentes en el enlace mental que mantenía todo el tiempo con sus creaciones.

Los sensibles audios de Ravage fueron heridos de inmediato por los ruidosos pasos y la animada charla. El felino robótico levantó la cabeza y fijó sus fieros ópticos rojos en sus hermanos. El feroz rugido que salió de su vocalizador exteriorizó sin discreción alguna su molestia por haber sido sacado del modo de recarga de una manera tan brusca.

Soundwave miró a sus dos creaciones más jóvenes. Aunque no solía reprimirlos y estaba bastante acostumbrado a su ruidoso e impulsivo comportamiento, la súbita interrupción del silencio en sus cuarteles personales nunca era bienvenida.

-¡Hey, jefe! ¿Cuál es el asunto con esa Autobot?- gritó Rumble apenas traspasó el umbral de la puerta.

-Sí, ¿vas a hacerla tu pareja?- añadió Frenzy.

El silencio fue la estoica respuesta.

-Aaah, Soundwave… ¿sabes lo que los demás están diciendo sobre ti, sí?- continuó Frenzy. -¿No estás tratando de darles la razón, verdad?

-El sarcasmo no es apreciado,- contestó Soundwave.

-_Idiotas._

-¡Cierra el pico, Ravage! ¿Por qué no vuelves a dormir?- replicó el pequeño robot rojo en respuesta al insulto telepático de su hermano mayor.

-_Su escándalo sin sentido hace imposible recargarse._

-Al menos es más tolerable que tus malditos ruidos de recarga. ¿Sabías que roncas, hermano?

Un nuevo rugido, que mostró los dos imponentes colmillos de Ravage, acompañó su contestación. -_¿Y tú sabías que no puedes funcionar sin chispa vital?_

-Ravage, Frenzy, desistan,- ordenó Soundwave, su monotónica voz tomando el control.

Rumble se carcajeó. -¡Coman chatarra, tontos! ¡Soundwave los regañó!

-¡No lo hizo, cabeza hueca!- contraatacó Frenzy, apretando los puños y a punto de impactar a su gemelo.

-Desistan. La orden no será repetida,- ordenó Soundwave nuevamente, interrumpiendo la disputa.

Rumble y Frenzy obedecieron de inmediato. Aunque Soundwave nunca era violento con ellos, su autoridad representaba la verdad más grande del universo.

-Así que… ¿qué estabas diciendo sobre la Autobot, jefe?- continuó Rumble con su más maliciosa sonrisa.

-Sí, ¿la harás tu pareja o qué?- insistió Frenzy, recargándose en la pierna de su amo.

-La Autobot está aquí por propósitos específicos, todos ellos relacionados con la construcción del cañón sónico.

-Aburriiiidoooo,- cantó Frenzy moviendo un brazo a manera de burla.

-¿La victoria Decepticon te parece aburrida?- preguntó Soundwave sintiendo crecer su impaciencia.

-Sabes que no quise decir eso…

-Ah, vamos Soundwave… ¿No vas a usarla para, tú sabes… _otras cosas_?

-Tal uso no está en mis planes, Rumble.

El visor de Frenzy brilló con anticipado deleite. -¿Eso quiere decir que nosotros podemos tenerla? Sabes, ella está como muy… buena y eso…

-_Ustedes dos no tienen la menor idea de cómo lidiar con una fémina. Lo que ustedes llaman experiencia se limita a mirar grabaciones de humanos apareándose._

Frenzy miró a Ravage con auténtico horror. -¡Eso fue con propósitos científicos! ¡Estábamos investigando rituales de nexo locales!

-_Demasiado material en sus bancos de memoria como para ser una simple labor de investigación. Actualmente tienen almacenadas más de sesenta y tres millones de imágenes de humanas desnudas._

Había momentos en la vida de todo Transformer en que la necesidad de ruborizarse se convertía en una bochornosa urgencia, sin importar que el concepto no tuviera ningún referente en el código de lenguaje Cybertroniano. La chispa de Frenzy palpitó haciendo honor a su nombre mientras avanzaba hacia su felino hermano, la venganza latente en su visor óptico.

-¿Pero qué hay de ti, Ravage? ¿Acaso no persigues a esas hembras felinas orgánicas? ¡Eso es enfermo!

-¡Eeeewww qué asco!- gruñó Rumble.

-_¡Eso es una absoluta calumnia y no voy a tolerarla!_

-Creí haber dejado claras mis órdenes sobre peleas sin sentido,- dijo Soundwave, levantándose de su silla e interrumpiendo una vez más la discusión entre sus creaciones.

-Perdón, Soundwave…- dijo Frenzy.

-Sí, perdón jefe…- secundó Rumble.

_-Como sea…- _transmitió Ravage, volviendo a recargar la cabeza en sus patas delanteras.

-Cualquier comentario referente a la Autobot es innecesario. Rumble y Frenzy, entren a modo de recarga. Sobrecalentamiento de circuitos detectados.

-Sí, ése fue Rumble. Tuvo un desafortunado encuentro con ciertas barras de energía,- se rió Frenzy.

Rumble contuvo el insulto cuando estaba a punto de salir de su vocalizador. La orden acerca de las peleas había sido clara y el Cassetticon sabía que la paciencia de su amo no era ilimitada como muchos pensaban.

Ambos gemelos saltaron al aire y se transformaron al tiempo que Soundwave abría su compartimiento pectoral. Como siempre, el acoplamiento fue perfecto. Los dos Cassettes entraron en modo de recarga de inmediato y se aislaron del mundo exterior, cualquier pensamiento sobre peleas o prisioneras Autobots momentáneamente olvidado.

Soundwave miró a Ravage inquisitivamente.

-_Me quedaré afuera. No quiero recargarme junto a esos dos esta noche. ¿No escuchaste lo que dijeron… sobre mí… roncando!? _

Soundwave sonrió ligeramente bajo su máscara facial mientras cerraba de nuevo su compartimiento pectoral. La clara indignación que percibía en las ondas mentales de su más estoica creación no dejaba de ser divertida.

_-Soundwave…_

-¿Sí?

_-No considero haber dicho nada gracioso._

-------------------------------

El silencio se apoderó una vez más de los cuarteles personales de Soundwave. La profundidad de la noche resonó en armonía con la calma que de repente reinó en el vínculo mental ininterrumpido que el Oficial de Comunicaciones mantenía con sus creaciones.

Una vez que se aseguró de que Ravage hubiera regresado al modo de recarga, Soundwave se sintió libre para continuar sus deberes. Trabajó incansablemente en el arma ante él, guiado por un solo objetivo y agradecido de la tranquilidad que la oscuridad le proporcionaba.

Adentro de su pecho podía sentir el calor emanando de sus dos creaciones más jóvenes. Un constante intercambio de energía e información fluía libremente entre los tres mecanismos, de igual manera que el energon corría por el cuerpo de cada uno de ellos.

La curiosidad que Rumble y Frenzy habían manifestado hacia el asunto de la Autobot era natural. En efecto, la situación era inusual para ellos, y era lógico que cuestionaran las intenciones de su creador. Sin embargo, la tenacidad con la que habían insistido era un poco sorprendente. No dejaba de ser decepcionante que antepusieran los placeres físicos a la dedicación a la causa Decepticon. Sin embargo, eran jóvenes y curiosos. Soundwave estaba seguro de que con el tiempo entenderían la situación.

Regresó a su computadora y alteró el complejo diagrama desplegado en la pantalla por enésima vez. Un profundo sentimiento de satisfacción empezaba a invadirlo. El éxito estaba al alcance de su mano, la gloria Decepticon brillando en el horizonte como el sol al amanecer.

------------------

Soundwave no era el único en despreciar el modo de recarga esa noche en la enorme base Némesis.

Un orgullo herido era lo suficientemente poderoso como para alejar cualquier necesidad de descanso, especialmente si dicho orgullo pertenecía a uno de los más grandes egos del ejército Decepticon.

Starscream miraba distraídamente una serie de caracteres Cybertronianos en la pantalla de su computadora personal. Pero cualquier cosa que entrara en su rango de visión en ese momento era lo mismo; no podía haber sido más invisible.

Las pocas horas transcurridas desde el regreso a la Tierra habían sido una lenta tortura en ascenso. La fría calma exterior que ostentaba el severo rostro del Comandante Aéreo Decepticon contrastaba con la dolorosa tormenta que se estaba llevando a cabo en su interior.

Starscream estaba furioso.

No sólo había tenido otro doloroso encuentro con Megatron, sino que una vez más había sido relegado, su rango pisoteado como si fuera un título vacío.

Ser Segundo al Mando significaba muy poco cuando cada ciclo de la vida de Starscream transcurría en una constante lucha, primero por su vida y después por su honor. Parecía que había una conspiración tácita en su contra, un constante forcejeo por faltarle el respeto a su posición.

La fémina Autobot era sólo un ejemplo. Si la cadena de mando funcionara de acuerdo a la lógica, a esa hora él debería estar encima de ella, inmovilizándola contra su cama de recarga y saciando cada uno de sus más primitivos deseos.

Sacudió la cabeza furiosamente y volvió a acomodarse sobre la silla en la que estaba sentado, moviendo sus piernas con ansiedad. Lujuria y rabia fluyeron libremente por los circuitos de razonamiento de Starscream, que no podía encontrar otra válvula de escape más que un par de puños apretados. Eventualmente se levantó de la silla, su claustrofobia empeorando su oscuro estado de ánimo.

La necesidad de encontrar redención por medio de la violencia estaba convirtiéndose en una urgencia, pero Starscream no era ningún tonto. Antes que cualquier otra cosa, era un sobreviviente, y un mecanoide mucho más controlado de lo que cualquiera le hubiera concedido. A su modo, también era un maestro en disfrazar emociones, así como también era el perfecto ejemplo de la falta de control una vez que su paranoia se desataba.

Starscream sabía que su volubilidad era una de sus debilidades, pero también había encontrado la manera de convertirla en un arma. A pesar de su fama de traidor, el Comandante Aéreo también era impredecible. Sus repentinos cambios de estado de ánimo habían probado ser la barrera perfecta para evitar que cierto silencioso espía encontrara una vía de acceso a su mente.

El Seeker descargó un poderoso puño sobre la computadora frente a él, sintiendo cómo el desprecio se convertía en un sentimiento preponderante en la oleada de ira que crecía a cada momento adentro de él.

Starscream odiaba a Soundwave. Lo había odiado desde la primera vez que había fijado sus ópticos en esa fachada sin emociones y esa fría actitud. El Seeker asumía que el sentimiento era mutuo; no podía ser de otra manera. Soundwave era el lugarteniente de confianza de Megatron y su mano derecha, pero no era el Segundo al Mando. Y aunque nunca había dado ninguna señal que lo indicara, Soundwave tenía que odiar a Starscream por eso; debía envidiarlo, desear verlo destruido para usurpar su posición…

Soundwave no podía engañarlo. Detrás de sus silencios y su inexpresiva actitud, tenía que haber un universo de emociones escondidas. Detrás de su lealtad ciega tenía que existir el máximo traidor, complotando ininterrumpidamente, esperando pacientemente su oportunidad. Starscream estaba seguro; ni la sombra de una duda cruzaba su mente. La lealtad nunca había sido el camino al éxito si se quería escalar en la difícil cadena de mando del Imperio Decepticon.

Starscream pateó fuertemente la silla al lado de él y la volteó. Un estridente ruido metálico se escuchó cuando el metal del asiento rasgó el del piso. El Comandante Aéreo frunció el ceño. ¿Cuántas veces él mismo había sido arrojado así, como un objeto? ¿Cuántas veces había sido humillado, insultado, relegado, su rango desecrado? ¿Dónde estaba el honor, el destino de grandeza que sabía le aguardaba?

Siempre había considerado a Megatron el mayor obstáculo para sus ambiciones de poder, pero tal vez había estado mirando al lugar equivocado.

Starscream comenzó a caminar a grandes zancadas. Su espalda estaba rígida y sus puños apretados firmemente a sus costados. Todo sería tan distinto si Soundwave no existiera. Megatron no tendría quien le cuidara la espalda, y Starscream no tendría que preocuparse porque el maldito telépata intentara invadir su mente en cualquier momento.

En contraste con su anterior arranque de furia, Starscream levantó cuidadosamente su silla y volvió a sentarse, sus entrecerrados ópticos rojos brillando siniestramente en la semi oscuridad de sus cuarteles personales.

De repente, el pensamiento sobre la posible desaparición del Oficial de Comunicaciones Decepticon era demasiado atractivo para dejarlo pasar como uno de sus tantos deseos incumplidos. Se acomodó lentamente sobre la silla, sintiendo una reconfortante tranquilidad envolviendo su torturada chispa vital, enmascarando los excitados patrones de pensamiento que fluían sin descanso por su procesador.

Soundwave era demasiado peligroso para ser tratado como un rival ordinario. No sólo era un telépata muy poderoso, sino que también contaba con su pequeño ejército de enanos, molestos pero mortales Cassettes que no titubearían en destruir al propio Megatron si la vida de su creador estuviera en riesgo.

Si Starscream quería tener una oportunidad contra Soundwave, tenía que encontrarle una debilidad, y hasta donde se sabía el telépata carecía de debilidades, a excepción de su vínculo con sus creaciones. Pero eso no era suficiente; Starscream tenía que encontrar algo nuevo, algo que no hubiera estado ahí antes.

El Comandante Aéreo sonrió malignamente. Una debilidad… sí. Tal vez había algo después de todo.

---------------------------

Nocturne yacía tendida inmóvil en el fondo de su celda, su cuerpo y su mente exhaustos. Alarmas secundarias en su interior anunciaron la falla de sistemas no esenciales pero las ignoró. Todo lo que importaba ahora era la sensación de vacío que amenazaba con engullirla y sofocar su chispa entera.

El dolor la embargaba, frío y cruel, atacando la raíz misma de su alma como las lejanas olas de los océanos terrestres atacaban sus costas.

Nocturne desactivó sus ópticos y escuchó en la oscuridad; el zumbido de las luces, el distante canto del mar que estaba muy por encima de su cabeza… la unión de ambos sonidos se cruzó como seda.

Deseó desesperadamente que llegara el final, que su cuerpo dejara de funcionar, que su existencia se extinguiera sin dejar rastro… No tenía ningún motivo por el cual vivir ahora, ninguna esperanza… todo le había sido arrancado desde el primer momento en que ojos candentes habían caído sobre ella y la habían destinado únicamente al dolor y al sufrimiento.

No podía soportarlo más… no era justo. Cómo la mano del destino podía quitar todo de una manera tan cruel estaba fuera de toda comprensión. La cruel realidad era innegable… Nocturne no era más que un objeto ahora, un objeto de placer sin valor…

Pensó en esos cuerpos destrozados abandonados en el crucero espacial Autobot, cascarones vacíos, fríos y mutilados… Cómo deseó estar entre ellos, perdida para siempre en el espacio eterno, envuelta por el cantar de las estrellas, lejos del arrullo roto que llevaba a sus audios el miedo y el odio.

No…

Activando sus ópticos de nuevo, Nocturne dejó que su mano llegara a la insignia roja que relucía en su pecho. Sus camaradas se habrían horrorizado de saber que ella se había rendido, renunciando a todo orgullo y dignidad, cediendo al miedo y la fatiga. Se sentó en el suelo, dirigiendo sus movimientos con firmeza, y se apoyó en la pared en busca de soporte.

Aunque su cuerpo ya estaba fallándole, sabía que el descanso tendría que esperar. Tenía que permanecer alerta, tenía que pelear… Tratando de serenar su mente, escuchó intensamente, sus audios decodificando cada sonido, aferrándose a la realidad como si se tratara de su propia existencia.

---------------

Las noches en la base Némesis solían ser silenciosas. El único ruido constante era el ininterrumpido zumbido de los generadores de energía de la nave, pero en un mundo en el que la energía lo es todo, tal zumbido era parte misma del silencio y de la vida misma.

Había otros sonidos, eventuales. El Océano Atlántico había probado ser un refugio confiable, pero también caprichoso. Cada noche la estructura de la inmensa nave Decepticon era retada por la fuerte presión de las bajas profundidades del oceáno, pero muy poco podía hacer un manto acuífero terrestre en contra de una nave extraterrestre diseñada para resistir condiciones atmosféricas extremas.

Estaban también los otros sonidos, los provocados por el libre albedrío.

Pasos, el acompañante más común de la noche.

En la oscuridad casi total del pasillo que llevaba al área de calabozos brillaban los relucientes colores del Segundo al Mando del ejército Decepticon.

La lujuria y el orgullo habían ganado la batalla y lo habían llevado una vez más a desafiar una orden directa de Megatron. Uno de sus instintos más básicos había sido despertado y Starscream tenía que saciarlo. De repente, el deseo por la fémina Autobot y su necesidad de poder se habían convertido en una misma cosa.

Los graznidos de uno de los dos cóndores robóticos custodiando a la prisionera recibieron a Starscream mucho antes de que tuviera contacto visual con la aterrorizada fémina acurrucada en la parte trasera de la celda.

Laserbeak o Buzzsaw… De acuerdo a sus patrones de comportamiento, Buzzsaw era el más escandaloso. Starscream los miró con amenazador desprecio. No le importaba cuál había graznado; los dos eran la misma basura para él. Regresó su atención a la Autobot.

El rostro de Nocturne reflejaba su temor; su delgada figura trataba inútilmente de hacerse invisible entre las sombras. Una sonrisa maligna se esbozó en el atractivo rostro de Starscream mientras devoraba con la mirada a la temblorosa fémina.

-¿Qué pasa, Autobot? ¿Me tienes miedo?- el Seeker susurró dulcemente, paladeando ya el placer que le esperaba.

-Por favor… vete…- rogó Nocturne débilmente, sintiendo la amenaza de una posesión brutal clavándose en su mente como una daga candente.

Starscream negó con la cabeza, acercándose cada vez más a los barrotes de energía. –Vamos… ésa no es la manera de hablarle al Comandante Aéreo Decepticon. Deberías estar _feliz_ de verme.

El Seeker se mordió los labios, tratando de contener la oleada de deseo que se estaba expandiendo dentro de él como un veneno. Estaba tan cerca ahora… tan cerca del placer, del poder… la lujuria y el desprecio se mezclaron libremente como un intoxicante elíxir, dándole vida a sus deseos más reprimidos.

-Eres muy afortunada,- continuó Starscream mientras una sonrisa malévola torcía sus facciones. –Tener intimidad conmigo es un gran privilegio. Muchas féminas darían sus vidas por la oportunidad… Y, por supuesto, muchas lo han hecho.

Nocturne lo enfrentó con una mirada severa, dejando que la indignación venciera momentáneamente a su miedo. -Eres un monstruo,- le dijo con su voz más fría y dura.

Starscream rió ruidosamente, su arrogancia resonando en la noche como una melodía desafinada.

-Un monstruo en la oscuridad, ¿eh?- replicó con hipócrita amabilidad. –Bien, la esencia de la noche es el refugio perfecto para los monstruos…

Starscream estaba a punto de desconectar las barras de energía cuando se percató de algo.

No había oído nada, no había sentido ninguna lectura de energía… pero no estaba solo en el corredor.

Miró sobre su hombro y no se sorprendió de encontrarse con un visor rojo brillando en la parcial oscuridad. En otras circunstancias, Starscream lo habría ignorado, pero esa noche no estaba dispuesto a reprimir ninguno de sus instintos, mucho menos el odio. El mecanoide parado frente a él era un obstáculo, y los obstáculos tenían que desaparecer.

Soundwave y Starscream se miraron en silencio, nada más que sombras entre ellos. Una tenue luz violeta abrazó sus figuras, las formas crepusculares distorsionando la realidad en duros contrastes. El silencio se detuvo en la noche como el polvo en el aire; maldad silenciosa flotó entre ambos Decepticons sin atadura alguna.

Y ahí se mantuvieron, de pie, frente a frente, ópticos rojos contra visor escarlata… ninguno de ellos dispuesto a retroceder.

_Continuará._

_

* * *

  
_

_En el próximo capítulo, Starscream y Soundwave se enfrentan. Cuando publicamos este capítulo en inglés uno de los lectores preguntaba si Starscream sería capaz de pelear estando… digamos, emocionado. Ustedes me entienden, ¿verdad? Je je je. Me dio mucha risa ese comentario._

_También los Autobots harán su aparición._

_Me sentí como esos episodios viejos que retransmitían de Batman, con el famoso ¿Qué pasará?_

_Bueno, la respuesta muy pronto. ¡Gracias y feliz fin de año!_


	6. Oscuro equilibrio

_¡Feliz año nuevo a todos los lectores de fanfics en español!_

_Ya después de pasadas las fiestas, regreso a mi ritmo natural de vida, o sea que estaré actualizando mis historias con tanta regularidad como mi trabajo y mis vicios me lo permitan ;o)_

_Quienes ya habían leído este capítulo en inglés, pues ya saben lo que pasa, pero espero que haya por ahí alguien para quien sea sorpresa._

_En fin, que aquí tenemos el enfrentamiento entre Starscream y Soundwave, algo que personalmente siempre quise ver en la caricatura. _

_Shadir, tienes mucha razón. La lujuria es un arma muy poderosa y Starscream va a estar dominado por ella durante esta historia._

_Tavata, gracias por tu comentario. Pues yo creo que los Cassettes coleccionan videos fetichistas humanos y los mezclan sin distinción con documentales de Animal Planet, ja ja ja. _

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 6**

**Oscuro equilibrio**

La silenciosa Luna estaba unida a un amo turbulento; el cuerpo celeste que por medio de un acto de violencia había dado origen a la existencia del satélite. Fuerzas gravitacionales habían nutrido su nacimiento, dándole una forma, aunque, sin la protección de una atmósfera propia, esas mismas fuerzas se habían convertido en su perdición, atrayendo el furioso bombardeo del cosmos.

Entre los confines de la gravedad, la Tierra y su satélite estaban enfrascados en una batalla constante, levantando complejas mareas y formas cambiantes, una desesperada lucha por libertad y soledad. Esclavitud y unidad.

Sin embargo, para las criaturas que habitaban la Tierra, el resultado del silencioso y milenario enfrentamiento entre planeta y satélite no tenía mayores consecuencias, ya que sus magras vidas se extinguirían mucho antes de que se declarara un ganador. El equilibrio era todo lo que importaba; el brillo del sol, el devenir de las mareas… jóvenes vidas orgánicas permanecían ignorantes de todo lo que estaba más allá de sus pequeñas burbujas de existencia.

-----------------

En las infinitas profundidades del Universo no era nada raro ver objetos artificiales surcando los negros silencios. Las inteligencias más avanzadas habían hecho suyos los vuelos espaciales desde hacía incontables milenios, y en donde civilizaciones más jóvenes apenas empezaban a coquetear con la conquista del cosmos, otras ya lo habían convertido en extensiones de sus propias culturas, eventuales campos de batalla de una raza que inconscientemente buscaba perpetuar sus ancestrales orígenes de dominación y esclavitud.

El crucero espacial Autobot penetró el campo gravitacional de la Luna siguiendo una trayectoria perfecta. Su tiempo de llegada apenas difería del estipulado; una pequeña falla de cálculo que no habría significado nada si no fuera por el hecho de que toda comunicación con la base terrestre había cesado hacía casi un ciclo solar.

Optimus Prime avanzó hacia el borde de un cráter. Atrás de él, estaba desplegada la imponente plataforma de lanzamiento de Omega Supreme junto con una docena de sus más fieles soldados. En un satélite natural cuya conquista apenas se había concretado apenas unas décadas atrás, la vista del despliegue de las fuerzas de élite Autobot habría asombrado a cualquier ojo humano que hubiera tenido el privilegio de contemplarla, pero la discreción de la misión era una prioridad y hacía varias horas que todos los satélites de origen terrestre habían sido hackeados e inutilizados por Blaster.

Cualquier que conociera en lo mínimo al Oficial de Comunicaciones Autobot habría notado su ansiedad. Blaster no era un experto disfrazando emociones, pero la seriedad del momento y el silencio general que se había impuesto de manera tácita entre todos los Autobots presentes, lo habían obligado a imponer algún tipo de auto control sobre sí mismo. Sin embargo, las señales de nerviosismo y desesperación estaban presentes en sus puños que se abrían y cerraban, en la manera como cambiaba el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra, en sus brillantes ópticos que pretendían ver más allá de su alcance, y sobre todo en la discreta pero frenética manera en que revisaba su radar una y otra vez. Tratar de comunicarse con el crucero espacial había demostrado ser inútil desde hacía varios breems, pero él siguió intentando, sin importar lo que la lógica o los presentimientos tuvieran que decir en el asunto.

A su lado, Red Alert había encontrado en revisar constantemente sus protocolos de seguridad la perfecta manera de matar el tiempo y, por ende, la ansiedad. Por enésima vez comprobó la ausencia de actividad Decepticon en el área, y por enésima vez volvió a revisar. Aunque era paranoico por naturaleza, el Oficial de Seguridad Autobot había empezado a sentir cierta molestia por la ansiedad del mecanoide a su lado, algo que superaba por completo sus estándares de razonamiento.

-Sabes, Blaster… la nave no llegará más rápido aunque sigas haciendo _eso_,- dijo Red Alert, evitando mirar al comunicador y tratando de enfocar su atención en posibles señales de energía que alertaran sobre presencia enemiga.

Blaster miró distraídamente a Red Alert y después a su propio brazo, en el que la presión de sus dedos había empezado a dejar marcas en la pintura.

El Oficial de Comunicaciones liberó su atenazado brazo y buscó en el comienzo de la súbita charla una vía de escape a la angustia que crecía a cada momento en su chispa vital.

-Lo sé… No puedo evitarlo, hombre… Hace 74 breems que perdimos toda comunicación con ellos…

-Dime algo que no sepa. Probablemente fue esa tormenta electromagnética que la nave atravesó poco después de nuestra última comunicación con ella. Perceptor dijo que era lo más seguro.

Blaster bajó la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos, volviendo a amenazar con arruinar la pintura de sus brazos con la creciente presión de sus dedos.

-Aún así…- murmuró.

-¿Esto es por Nocturne, no?

La hiperactividad de Blaster se interrumpió abruptamente. Sus ópticos amarillos se clavaron en Red Alert, quien parecía seguir concentrado en sus deberes.

El Oficial de Seguridad notó la mirada de su compañero y lo miró a su vez.

-¿Qué? Tú eras muy unido a ella, ¿no? ¿Acaso ustedes no eran…?

-¡No!- se apresuró a contestar Blaster. –No de esa manera… Trabajábamos juntos. Es todo, hombre.

-Ya veo. Solamente colegas.

-Sí.

Red Alert asintió en silencio y devolvió su atención a los radares enfrente de él. Sin embargo, su paranoia no le impedía trascender ciertas fronteras de la apariencia.

-¿Nocturne sabe lo que sientes por ella?- preguntó cuidadosamente.

Blaster no respondió; sus pensamientos estaban en otro mundo. Podía sentir el calor del Sol en su espalda y miró ligeramente sobre su hombro, inconscientemente esperando encontrar en su brillante presencia el final feliz que estaba esperando con tanta desesperación.

Pero todo lo que encontró fue luz cegadora, brillando sin restricciones, cortando el espacio con la ferocidad del infierno mismo. Blaster desvió la mirada, dejando que la ansiedad lo dominara de nuevo. Mientras su cuerpo continuaba su errática danza, sus ópticos vacíos miraron el polvoriento paisaje enfrente de él, en el que largos filamentos de luz creaban sombras impenetrables a lo largo de la desolada superficie lunar.

Red Alert dejó de mirar sus radares y enfocó su atención en su camarada.

-¿Nocturne sabe lo que sientes por ella?- preguntó otra vez, esperando dar fin al asfixiante silencio que los había envuelto de repente.

Blaster suspiró derrotado. –Sí, pero ella estaba muy joven en ese entonces… No estaba interesada en romances.

-Los tiempos cambian. Además, es primavera.

Blaster miró a Red Alert confundido. -¿Qué?

-Primavera,- repitió el Oficial de Seguridad. –Los humanos lo dicen todo el tiempo: _La Primavera es la estación del amor. _Vamos, Blaster. Deberías saber de estas cosas mucho más que yo. ¿No escuchas todo el tiempo ese ruido que los humanos llaman música?

-Sí, sí… estaba distraído, hombre, yo…

Un zumbido proveniente de los comunicadores internos de ambos mecanoides interrumpió la conversación. La voz de Prowl se escuchó, ordenando a todos los Autobots asumir sus posiciones. La ansiedad de Blaster regresó dolorosamente.

Se apresuró a acercarse a Optimus Prime. Como Oficial de Comunicaciones tenía que tener cercanía física con el punto de encuentro pautado para el aterrizaje de la nave. Los rostros adustos de Ironhide y Prowl, que estaban de pie a ambos lados de su líder, anunciaban que Blaster no era el único invadido por los malos presentimientos. Incluso Optimus Prime evidenciaba su incertidumbre en la rigidez de su cuerpo. Su máscara facial era incapaz de ocultar el sentimiento preponderante en su chispa vital.

-Tenemos contacto visual, Prime,- dijo Prowl serenamente. En la lejanía, un minúsculo punto de luz empezó a dejarse ver.

Blaster no esperó la orden de su líder. Nuevamente intentó comunicarse con el crucero Autobot pero una vez más los resultados fueron nulos. Su angustiada chispa vital empezó a dar entrada al dolor.

-Su velocidad no está disminuyendo,- anunció Wheeljack desde su puesto en la plataforma de lanzamiento de Omega Supreme. El científico estaba rodeado de monitores, tratando desesperadamente de encontrar una señal de reconocimiento.

-¿Les damos más tiempo?- preguntó Ironhide, mirando con incertidumbre a la brillante luz que se acercaba.

El Comandante Autobot se irguió sobre el borde del cráter. A pesar de sus propios temores, en ningún momento demostró debilidad. -No podemos arriesgarnos. Omega Supreme, inicia la operación de intercepción,- ordenó.

El enorme guerrero Autobot, que esperaba en su modo alterno en su plataforma de lanzamiento, encendió sus motores y se elevó pomposamente hacia el oscuro cielo.

-¡Whoa, agreguen un nuevo cráter a la Luna! ¿Quieres darle un nombre, Sides?- dijo Sunstreaker mientras miraba el despegue de su gigantesco camarada de armas.

-¿Qué tal _El gran Omega_?- respondió Sideswipe.

-¿Quieren callarse ustedes dos? No es momento para bromas, - gruñó Ironhide.

Los gemelos guardaron silencio, desistiendo de cualquier otro intento de suavizar la tensión en el ambiente.

Los siguientes segundos fueron un intolerable crescendo de angustia. Para entonces, no había ningún Autobot que siguiera teniendo esperanzas vanas.

Algo estaba mal.

Algo estaba _muy_ mal.

-Contacto establecido, Optimus,- habló Wheeljack una vez más.

Al lado del científico, Ratchet revisó mentalmente el estatus de sus herramientas médicas. Millones de años de reparar mecanoides agónicos le habían dado un olfato especial para detectar tragedias, aunque en ese momento no era el único cuyas premoniciones se asemejaban cada vez más a certezas.

-No hay respuesta,- continuó Wheeljack.

-Omega Supreme ha iniciado el descenso,- informó Prowl.

Optimus Prime asintió lentamente; sus ópticos estaban fijos en el punto de luz que se hacía más grande cada segundo. Podía sentir la pesada carga del liderazgo sobre sus anchos hombros. Sabía que sus soldados tenían puestas todas sus expectativas en él, que buscaban fuerza y esperanza en su fuerte figura de líder. Pero Optimus no necesitaba aplicar la lógica; muy dentro de su chispa vital sabía que la situación era desesperada.

Pronto la inmensa forma del modo bípedo de Omega Supreme fue claramente visible, abrazada al crucero espacial Autobot.

-Retrocedan, Autobots,- ordenó Optimus Prime.

La orden fue obedecida de inmediato. Un silencio sepulcral invadió de nuevo la superficie lunar.

En el lejano horizonte, la Tierra había empezado a elevarse, mostrando su majuestuosidad en contraste con el grisáceo suelo de la Luna. Destellos blancos, azules y verdes emergieron en la oscuridad con grandeza y gracia. Sin embargo, mientras los Autobots esperaban la más pequeña señal de esperanza, la belleza de la danza entre la Tierra y la Luna pasó totalmente desapercibida.

Pasaron largos y angustiosos segundos en los que nadie se atrevió a moverse. Ópticos azules y amarillos miraban hacia el mismo punto por encima de sus cabezas, que descendía lentamente enmarcado por el parpadeo de millones de estrellas.

-¿Quién fue el imbécil que llamó a este lugar _El mar de la tranquilidad,_ a todo esto?- dijo en voz baja Sunstreaker, refiriéndose a la ubicación lunar en la que se encontraban. No había ni un ápice de burla en su voz.

-----------------------------

Hay momentos en que el tiempo parece detenerse, perpetuando el presente.

Los seres orgánicos saben de esos momentos, saben del cese repentino de la respiración, de la sangre dejando de circular…

No era muy distinto en los seres artificiales; el terror unifica a todas las formas de vida bajo un mismo manto.

Para la aterrorizada Nocturne, que contemplaba a Starscream como la imagen misma de la perdición, la aparición repentina de Soundwave representó una única cosa: salvación.

Es curioso cómo funciona la mente de los condenados. Cuando se pierde toda esperanza, los sentimientos se transforman en otra cosa: en sensaciones físicas, en fugaces despliegues de empatía hacia cualquier cosa que les ofrezca seguridad…

Nocturne comenzaba a rozar esa fase, todavía separada de la resignación final. Para su torturada mente, fue lógico enfocar sus temores y sus esperanzas en la misma figura. En ese momento, Soundwave era el único obstáculo que la separaba de la vejación absoluta.

Miró a los dos Decepticons ante ella, encarnaciones de la vida y la muerte, frente a frente en el oscuro corredor. Débiles rayos de luz se metieron valientemente entre los silencios e iluminaron la forma de Soundwave como un crepúsculo. Pálidos matices acaraciaron sus colores azul y blanco, creando un sutil destello que contrarrestó las penumbras a su alrededor.

Y era la oscuridad la que le daba poder a la figura de Starscream con pecadora fuerza. Lujuria y odio se mezclaban libremente en las facciones de su rostro, creando formas fantasmales que danzaban libremente sobre su cuerpo. Una fría sensación de muerte parecía emanar libremente de él, con excepción de sus ópticos rojos que ardían entre las sombras como fuego. Su magnificencia era la representación pura de la maldad.

Tal vez era un truco de la luz, una ilusión óptica, pero para Nocturne ese enfrentamiento entre luz y sombra incrementó la torcida realidad que cada vez se apoderaba más de su mente. Su visión sobre la vida y la muerte estaba distorsionada, al igual que los dos Decepticons a los que veía como salvación y perdición…

Demonio y salvador…

Sí, los pensamientos de los condenados siempre serían la última ironía del universo.

------------------------

Lo primero que hizo Starscream en cuanto vio la odiada figura de Soundwave de pie entre las sombras fue levantar sus barreras mentales. Lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era que el maldito telépata tratara de entrar en su mente, como seguramente lo había intentado muchas veces en el pasado.

En cuanto estuvo seguro de que la autonomía de su procesador estaba a salvo, Starscream se permitió el lujo de pensar libremente. Una malsana satisfacción lo invadió al acceder pensamientos potencialmente peligrosos teniendo al espía más temido de Megatron parado tan cerca de él. Coquetear con el peligro siempre había sido una adicción para el Comandante Aéreo, pero afrontarlo directamente llevaba sus instintos destructivos a un nivel aún más elevado. Era en momentos como ése en los que el Segundo al Mando Decepticon era una amenaza para cualquiera que se atreviera a meterse en su camino.

Sin embargo, y pese al poco crédito que muchos le otorgaban, Starscream no era ningún tonto. Sabía perfectamente que atacar directamente a Soundwave representaba un enigma de inciertas probabilidades. No sólo el reducido espacio del corredor del área de calabozos haría inservible su velocidad supersónica, sino que su fuerza física no era rival para la de Soundwave. Además, Laserbeak y Buzzsaw también estaban ahí, y ambos pelearían hasta la muerte para defender a su creador. Starscream no tenía ninguna ventaja.

Fue por eso que el Seeker optó por otro curso de acción.

-Hermosa noche, ¿no es así?- dijo. Su voz estaba acentuada por una venenosa ironía.

Soundwave no respondió. Starscream no reprimió su mueca de desagrado. Cómo detestaba los silencios del Oficial de Comunicaciones; los odiaba casi tanto como esa maldita inexpresividad.

El Seeker se cruzó de brazos, sin dejar de mirar el visor rojo que estaba clavado en él. El duelo de miradas era tan violento como un enfrentamiento físico.

-Me acabo de dar cuenta de algo, Soundwave,- continuó Starscream, retirando repentinamente sus barreras mentales en una cínica invitación.

_-Sí, entra a mi mente si te atreves. Sólo inténtalo… Lo has estado esperando por milenios, ¿no es así?- _Starscream transmitió mentalmente.

No hubo ninguna respuesta por parte de Soundwave, ni verbal ni mental. Starscream decidió presionar más.

_-Vamos, títere de Megatron. ¡Haz tu movida!_

-Como iba diciendo, me acabo de dar cuenta de algo…- Starscream continuó hablando. -Ésta tiene que ser la primera vez que tú y yo tenemos una conversación casual.

Las palabras de Starscream eran ciertas, pese a que había querido utilizarlas como una remarca sarcástica. No podía (y estaba seguro que Soundwave tampoco) recordar ni una sola vez en que hubieran cruzado palabra sobre algo que no tuviera que ver con alguna misión relativa al Imperio Decepticon. A veces los enemigos más mordaces eran los internos, los que tan fácilmente se asociaban como aliados.

_-¿Qué pasa, maldito dron? No volveré a darte una oportunidad como ésta. ¡Quiero que me muestres tu poder ahora!_

-Claro que, por supuesto, se necesitan_ dos_ para tener una conversación en el estricto sentido de la palabra,- continuó Starscream. Su rostro esbozaba una mueca maligna pero tranquila, en contraste con el severo esfuerzo interno con el que estaba controlando sus ondas mentales.

-Retirada sugerida,- habló finalmente Soundwave. Su monotónica voz reverberó por toda la húmeda área de calabozos, llegando salvadora a los delicados audios de Nocturne.

_-¿Qué pasa, Soundwave? ¿Optas por hablar? Me decepcionas... ¿Qué pasó con "el maestro de la telepatía"? Temes enfrentarme en tus propios dominios, ¡cobarde!- _espetó mentalmente Starscream.

La mente de Soundwave permaneció cerrada. El Comandante Aéreo había esperado al menos un indicio de lo que pasaba por ese enigmático procesador, pero el Oficial de Comunicadores mantuvo su estoica posición.

Starscream descruzó los brazos. –Mi turno está a punto de empezar de todas formas… Es una lástima para ti Autobot, pero tendremos que postergar nuestro… encuentro,- dijo, sonriéndole lujuriosamente Nocturne.

Caminó hacia la salida y se detuvo justo al lado de Soundwave.

_-No creas que esto termina aquí. Esa Autobot será mía, no lo dudes ni un momento. No me importa lo que Megatron haya dicho al respecto._

Starscream continuó alejándose, empezando a levantar sus barreras mentales de nuevo.

Todo sucedió tan rápido que el Comandante Aéreo no pudo darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. En esa milésima de astro segundo que precedió su regreso a la seguridad de sus barreras mentales, algo penetró.

Algo como una fuerte descarga sacudió el procesador de Starscream y lo hizo perder momentáneamente el control de su cuerpo. El dolor se expandió por sus circuitos como metal derretido y su mente gritó en silenciosa agonía. Su visión se nubló y sus manos se apoyaron desesperadamente en la pared en un instintivo intento de permanecer de pie, pero no pudo evitar que una de sus rodillas tocara el suelo.

Podía sentir la urgencia de expresar su dolor con un grito, pero aún en su torturado estado logró reprimirlo. No le daría a Soundwave esa satisfacción.

Pero tan rápido como había comenzado, todo terminó. Aún sacudido, volteó lentamente sobre su hombro y miró a Soundwave, que no se había movido ni un mecano milímetro.

¿Qué demonios había sido _eso_? Había escuchado sobre los ataques mentales de Soundwave, pero haber recibido uno había sido algo totalmente nuevo y doloroso. ¿Cómo era posible que en tan sólo un instante el telépata hubiera entrado en su procesador y lanzado un ataque de esa magnitud? Ahora más que nunca tendría que mantener al comunicador alejado de su mente.

_-Reto aceptado,- _le llegó la clara respuesta mental de Soundwave.

Starscream frotó su adolorida cabeza y se levantó con cierta dificultad, todavía atontado por el asalto que acababa de sufrir. Descargar sus rayos nulificadores sobre Soundwave se convirtió en una necesidad, pero una vez más logró contenerse. Iniciar un combate con el Oficial de Comunicaciones era la peor de las opciones, no sólo por las probabilidades de desactivación sino por las represalias que Megatron seguramente tomaría en su contra si su oficial favorito recibía algún daño serio.

Con sus sistemas procesando la rabia y la humillación, Starscream desapareció por el corredor, arrastrando su maltratada dignidad como una pesada cadena.

------------------------------

Soundwave no dejó de mirar el espacio vacío que había dejado Starscream hasta que el sonido de los pasos del Comandante Aéreo no fueron más que un recuerdo.

Sólo hasta entonces regresó su total atención a Laserbeak y Buzzsaw, que se habían mantenido alerta, listos para atacar a Starscream al menor indicio de violencia física.

_-Vigilancia constante recomendada, Soundwave-, _transmitió Laserbeak a través del enlace mental que los Cassettes compartían con su amo.

_-No es necesaria. Starscream nunca ha sido un peligro auténtico para mí,- _fue la respuesta de su creador.

Buzzsaw emitió un graznido agudo. _–La Autobot puede romper el equilibrio._

_-Negativo. El balance será mantenido. Laserbeak, Buzzsaw, entren a modo de recarga._

Soundwave abrió su compartimiento pectoral al tiempo que sus dos creaciones aladas se transformaban en sus modos alternos y se unían a Rumble y Frenzy en la inconsciencia de la recarga.

La compuerta de Soundwave volvió a cerrarse y su visor óptico se fijó en Nocturne.

Los pensamientos provenientes de la mente de la Autobot eran erráticos. El Decepticon claramente decodificó la predominancia del miedo, pero no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando detectó algo completamente inesperado.

Entre la desorganizada cantidad de impulsos mentales que era la mente de Nocturne, había uno en particular que era inquietante.

¿Eso era… _agradecimiento_?

Soundwave no podía estar seguro. Tendría que hacer un análisis detallado y no tenía tiempo para eso.

La segunda sorpresa vino cuando desactivó los barrotes de energía de la celda. Nocturne no retrocedió como Soundwave habría esperado. No huyó de él, no gritó, no suplicó. Se quedó acurrucada en el piso, mirándolo con una expresión imposible de leer.

Ahora que la luz púrpura de los barrotes se había ido, una oscuridad siniestra se apoderó de la celda; una premonición de la perdida y torturada mente de la prisionera.

Soundwave miró a la silenciosa fémina. Del visor rojo del Decepticon emanaba un cálido destello que brilló sobre el frágil cuerpo de Nocturne, acentuando con sutileza sus curvas. Su comportamiento era ilógico; debería haber estado temblando, retrocediendo como cualquier otra prisionera Autobot lo habría hecho…

Por primera vez en muchos milenios, Soundwave sintió la desagradable sensación de la confusión rozando sus controlados patrones de razonamiento.

_Continuará._

_

* * *

  
_

_Pues éste fue el enfrentamiento entre los dos grandes lugartenientes Decepticons. En realidad, es el principio del conflicto entre ellos, que se desarrollará a lo largo de los capítulos siguientes. Starscream no es alguien que acepta una derrota y sabe que una batalla perdida no es nada cuando se tiene un objetivo mayor. Y por el momento Soundwave lo subestima como rival. Veremos si cambia de opinión pronto. Y también ya entró Blaster en la ecuación. Gran rival de Soundwave, tendrá mucha relevancia en esta historia._


	7. Ralenti para la destrucción

_Muchas gracias a Shadir, Tavata y Dantasia por sus comentarios, como siempre muy atinados. En efecto, una de las bases de esta historia es el famoso Síndrome de Estocolmo. En este caso, Nocturne está completamente sola en una base llena de enemigos, y su vida al igual que su honra penden de un hilo. Poco importa si Soundwave no es bondadoso con ella; basta con que él la haya "rescatado" de Starscream para que se convierta, aunque sea momentáneamente, en su salvador. La mente juega muchos trucos engañosos en situaciones como esa, y un cerebro artificial no puede ser muy distinto a uno orgánico cuando hablamos de emociones. Después de todo, los Transformers son seres pensantes y autónomos._

_Otro de los hilos conductores de este fic es el comportamiento de los Autobots. Pacifistas y respetuosos de la vida, es difícil que mantengan ciertas posturas si se ven enfrentados a situaciones extremas. En lo personal, creo que es la fortaleza de carácter y liderazgo de Optimus Prime lo que los ha mantenido alejados del lado oscuro. Son soldados, a fin de cuentas, y llevar en teoría una bandera blanca no les impide utilizar las armas._

_Y cambiando drásticamente de tema, la verdad es que sí, muchas de nosotras no nos habríamos resistido a los encantos de Starscream. Una de sus biografías pregunta qué le vemos a ese "patán." Bueno, la verdad es que basta que dicho patán nos diga que saltemos, para que ni siquiera preguntemos cuánto, sino a dónde, o mejor dicho, a qué parte de su cuerpo, ejem…_

_Última desviación: parece que el domingo se estrena el trailer oficial de la segunda película de los Transformers durante los comerciales del Superbowl, así que es seguro que estará en youtube esa misma noche. Hay muchos rumores y la mayoría falsos, pero leí en una fuente confiable que Megatron no regresa (no me la creo, tiene que volver al menos como Galvatron), lo que me cayó como agua fría, aunque también hay noticias positivas: Barricade vuelve, y todo parece indicar que Jazz también. Por supuesto, Starscream es seguro. _

_Bueno, ahora sí escribí unas notas tan largas como el capítulo. Así que mejor me callo y les dejo la actualización. Disculpas por la demora._

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 7**

**Ralenti**** para la destrucción**

Millones de años de guerra ininterrumpida pueden crear cambios drásticos en una mente racional, moldearla y forzarla a adaptarse a la conservación de la vida, la meta absoluta.

Un soldado era un sobreviviente antes que cualquier otra cosa. El lugar para el heroísmo y la lealtad siempre era relegado ante la defensa del propio derecho de continuar existiendo, aun en aquellos que enarbolaban el honor y el respeto por la libertad como sus banderas.

Los Autobots no habían sido creados para el combate, pero sus manos obreras habían aprendido pronto a luchar y, en consecuencia, a matar. El asesinato dejaba de ser tal y tomaba dimensiones heroicas cuando el asesinado era de la facción opuesta. Era entonces cuando la vista de un Decepticon destrozado o el color marrón de lubricante manando de cuerpos enemigos era sinónimo de victoria y nada más.

Guerra o egoísmo… el instinto básico de conservación había transformado las fronteras de los principios éticos de los Autobots en una mera conveniencia. Un Decepticon destruido era un villano menos por el cual preocuparse, pero si el muerto era un Autobot, entonces era una catástrofe mayor.

Sin embargo, algunos Autobots habían encontrado la manera de balancear ese delirio, manteniendo sus creencias pacifistas y resistiéndose a rendirse ante las crueles verdades de una guerra sin cuartel. Entraban en batalla llevando su código de honor por enfrente, utilizándolo como escudo en contra de la carnicería en la que tenían que tomar parte, haciendo todo lo posible por convencerse a sí mismos de que no tenían opción.

Sin embargo, a pesar de ese espejismo que se forzaban a sí mismos a creer, la realidad prevalecía: ningún Cybertroniano, Autobot o Decepticon, podía salir vivo de una batalla sin los fluidos vitales de un semejante manchándole las manos.

Espejismo o realidad. Era sólo cuestión de elegir.

Mientras Optimus Prime veía el descenso de la que sabía era una tumba de Autobots, se preparó para lidiar por enésima vez con los demonios de su propia furia. Una vez más, se veía obligado a tomar una decisión.

----------------------------

El suelo se estremeció cuando los pies de Omega Supreme hicieron contacto con la superficie lunar. Con una delicadeza extraña en su voluminoso cuerpo, el gigantesco guardián Autobot acomodó el crucero espacial sobre un cráter. Para ese momento, ningún Autobot tenía duda sobre lo que yacía adentro de la inerte nave.

-Perceptor, ¿cuáles son las lecturas de energía?- preguntó Optimus Prime, siguiendo un protocolo de falsas esperanzas.

El científico Autobot consultó sus avanzados radares internos.

-Mínimas, Optimus… las que arrojaría cualquier crucero espacial en funcionamiento regular.

_Cualquier crucero espacial vacío._

Nadie dijo las palabras que acudieron a los procesadores de todos los Autobots presentes. Si otras lecturas de energía no eran detectadas, sólo podía significar una cosa.

Optimus Prime miró a su Oficial de Seguridad.

-Red Alert, reporta.

-No detecto ninguna anomalía, Optimus.

-Aún así, esto podría ser una trampa,- dijo Ironhide.

El Comandante Autobot asintió. -Prowl, Ironhide, abran la escotilla. Ratchet, Red Alert, esperen mi señal para entrar. El resto de ustedes permanezcan atrás.

Las palabras de Optimus Prime fueron claras. Más que una orden, sonaron como la funesta confirmación de los peores temores de todos. Optimus se aproximó a la nave solo; no esperaba el cálido abrazo de ningún amigo. Si su líder no tenía esperanzas, tampoco sus soldados.

Sunstreaker apretó los puños con impotencia, su rabia bloqueando momentáneamente su vocalizador. A su lado, su gemelo Sideswipe sujetó con firmeza el brazo de Blaster, evitando que continuara avanzando hacia la nave.

-Optimus dijo que permaneciéramos atrás, Blaster,- dijo Sideswipe con inusual seriedad.

-¿Desde cuándo obedeces las órdenes tan diligentemente, Sideswipe?- fue la ruda respuesta del normalmente calmado Blaster mientras liberaba su brazo del agarre del Lamborghini. –¡Haré lo que yo quiera, maldita sea!

-¡Oye, no tienes por qué contestarme así!- espetó Sideswipe ácidamente.

-¿Podrían callarse ustedes dos? ¡Tenía amigos en esa nave!- gritó Sunstreaker.

_Tenía _amigos.

Las palabras del Lamborghini cayeron como una pesada piedra sobre el resto de los Autobots que ya no sabían qué esperar. El momento para las negaciones y cualquier resto de esperanza había terminado.

Un silencio mórbido se esparció entre los Autobots mientras veían a su líder aproximarse lentamente a la nave ante ellos. Habían estado en situaciones similares en incontables ocasiones, esperando con impotencia mientras los destinos de camaradas y amigos se balanceaban peligrosamente en el borde de la extinción.

Atrás de ellos, el lejano Sol pareció intensificar su luz, distribuyendo sombras sobre la superficie lunar; negros dedos que se estiraban sin piedad, drenando lentamente al universo de luz y color. Sin embargo, mientras la obscuridad penetraba, un débil brillo comenzó a emerger desde la Tierra, creando fantasmales halos alrededor de los mecanoides inmóviles, testigos del último truco del Sol antes de deslizarse hacia atrás del horizonte en un aliento de brillante luz.

-Si los Decepticons robaron el decodificador de frecuencias estamos perdidos…- la voz de Wheeljack rompió el silencio.

-¡¿Sólo eso te importa, un maldito aparato?!- gritó Blaster, a punto de perder el control. -¡_Alguien_ inventó ese decodificador, Wheeljack, y ella podría estar… ella…!- su voz se quebró, mezclando rabia y tristeza.

El científico miró a Blaster sorprendido; la mirada de furia y desesperación en el rostro del Oficial de Comunicaciones Autobot era insólita.

Una mano se posó gentilmente en el hombro de Blaster.

-No pierdas el control, Blaster. Sé fuerte,- dijo Jazz con un tono de voz inusualmente serio. Conocía el origen de los temores de su compañero.

-------------------------------

Optimus Prime fue el primero en cruzar la forzada compuerta abierta del crucero espacial. Como siempre, rechazó la protección de Prowl e Ironhide, que habían insistido en cubrir a su líder.

La obscuridad y la baja temperatura que reinaban en el interior le recordaron a las catacumbas en donde se depositaban los restos de los Autobots muertos en batalla, pero sabía que no encontraría honor en esa tumba improvisada. Cada vez que alguno de sus soldados era destruido, la inmensa carga del liderazgo sobre los hombros del Comandante Autobot se volvía un poco más pesada. Mantenerse de pie era la máxima de sus proezas.

Cuando las primeras señales de destrucción llegaron a sus ópticos –el devastado interior de la nave, los circuitos aún humeantes- se forzó dolorosamente a recordar que las esperanzas de todo un ejército dependían de él. Estar de rodillas era algo que todavía le era desconocido, y no sería esa la primera vez. Tenía que ser fuerte; la derrota no era una opción.

Ironhide y Prowl se detuvieron a una respetuosa distancia atrás de su líder. Un destello de débiles luces provenientes del Centro de Mando de la nave creó un aura azul en torno al contorno del líder Autobot, convirtiendo su silueta en una especie de visión sobrenatural.

Pensamientos contradictorios asaltaron las chispas de ambos lugartenientes. Ironhide acarició con contenida furia un enorme panel destruido que mostraba la huella inconfundible de un disparo de cañón de fusión, mientras que Prowl admiraba la fortaleza de carácter de su Comandante. A pesar de su estoicismo y frialdad, el Segundo al Mando Autobot sabía que él jamás habría podido tener el valor del mecanoide enfrente de él. El liderazgo distaba de tener ninguna gloria y sólo implicaba condenación en momentos así.

Sin decir una palabra, Optimus Prime se inclinó y recogió algo del piso. Sus movimientos fueron lentos, casi delicados. Una de las intermitentes luces azules iluminó la cabeza grisácea que el líder Autobot sostenía entre sus manos; las facciones del rostro del soldado muerto aún estaban deformadas por el horror.

El líder Autobot miró sobre su hombro. Cualquier sentimiento de angustia o indignación que lo estuviera dominando en ese momento fue bien contenido por su máscara facial y por su propio auto control.

-Prowl, haz venir a Red Alert, Ratchet e Inferno. Buscar sobrevivientes es nuestra prioridad. El resto de ustedes reúnan las partes de nuestros camaradas caídos. No vamos a dejarlos en pedazos. Lo único que podemos hacer ahora por ellos es darles un poco de dignidad.

Prowl asintió en silencio. Observador como era, pudo notar el ligero temblor en la voz de su Comandante. Optimus era el líder más fuerte y valeroso que los Autobots podrían tener, pero también estaba sufriendo.

---------------------------

La Luna regresó a su estado de silencio.

Nadie supo exactamente cuánto tiempo pasó, nadie se tomó la molestia de medirlo.

Nadie se atrevió a hablar mientras más y más cuerpos destrozados y fríos eran apilados cuidadosamente en una de las unidades de almacenamiento de Omega Supreme.

Jazz no se había separado de Blaster desde el momento en que la confirmación de la tragedia había sido anunciada por una fría comunicación general proveniente de Prowl. Pero no había habido tiempo para lamentaciones; nuevas órdenes habían sido dictadas y los Autobots habían sido forzados de nuevo a ser soldados antes que individuos.

De repente la vida se había tornado insoportable para el normalmente alegre Oficial de Comunicaciones. Desesperación, tristeza, devastación, rabia… era demasiado para un procesador que estaba acostumbrado a las diversiones frívolas. Nunca como hasta ese momento la guerra había alcanzado con sus garras la superficial chispa de Blaster.

Empezó a moverse nerviosamente, una vez más cambiando el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, nada más que el pavor aplastando su chispa vital. De repente, como guiado por una mano invisible, se movió hacia delante, incapaz de soportar por un astro segundo más el asfixiante peso de la duda.

Una mano firme se cerró en torno a su muñeca temblorosa.

-Quédate aquí,- dijo Jazz, adivinando las intenciones de su amigo por aproximarse al crucero espacial, del que sus compañeros seguían sacando cuerpos de lo que alguna vez habían sido valientes Autobots.

-Yo… tengo que ir… Tú no entiendes, Jazz…- tartamudeó débilmente, su tono de voz antes tan jovial estaba dominado por la angustia.

-Entiendo mejor de lo que crees, por eso insisto en que permanezcas aquí.

De súbito, el cuerpo de Blaster cedió. Jazz tuvo que sostenerlo por atrás para evitar que cayera.

-No puedo soportarlo, Jazz… no puedo… ah hombre… voy a colapsar…

-No lo harás. Ahora más que nunca debes mantenerte entero.

Los ópticos opacados de Blaster estaban fijos en la compuerta abierta del crucero espacial. Jazz podía sentir el cuerpo de su amigo temblando sin control.

-Ella… ella saldrá en cualquier momento… en pedazos…- murmuró el comunicador suavemente. -¿Podré reconocerla… en pedazos?

-Vamos, amigo. No hay nada que podamos hacer aquí,- dijo Jazz. Afianzó su agarre sobre el brazo de Blaster y trató de alejarlo, pero el Oficial de Comunicaciones Autobot se resistió.

Sideswipe caminó muy cerca de ellos, llevando el cuerpo de un joven gatillero Autobot reposando en sus brazos. En el pecho del terminado guerrero había un gran agujero. Un disparo de cañón de fusión había terminado con su vida, dejando una horrenda vista: metal derretido y desfigurado, una cámara de chispa expuesta, vacía y obscura. Como todos, el Lamborghini rojo esperaba, su dolor trascendiendo las ataduras de la negación y el honor, transformándose poco a poco en odio.

Murmullos y comentarios cortos era lo único que salía de los vocalizadores de la docena de Autobots que lidiaban como podían con los restos de una tragedia. No era la primera vez y no sería la última, pero ningún mecanoide que se considerara a sí mismo Autobot podía acostumbrarse a ciertos horrores. La guerra era imperfecta, después de todo.

--------------------------

Ninguna mente maestra era inmune a los embates de lo inesperado. Por desgracia para tales mentes, la vida no era una ciencia exacta y lo impredecible siempre encontraba una manera para penetrar.

Sin embargo, el control debía ser mantenido, y bastó un pequeño esfuerzo mental para que Soundwave ignorara las confusas ondas mentales que captó claramente en el procesador de Nocturne.

La Autobot debía estar alterada, después de todo; nada fuera de lo normal ahí. El agradecimiento, por otro lado, era perturbador, aunque no del todo sorpresivo. Lo único que había hecho Soundwave era confrontar a Starscream sin pensar en las implicaciones que dicha acción podía tener a los ópticos de la Autobot.

Al alejar al Comandante Aéreo la había salvado también de un inminente ataque. Esa nunca había sido la intención primaria de Soundwave, pero la cansada y sobretrabajada mente de la fémina se había aferrado a esa última consecuencia como una esperanza de salvación. Nada inesperado ahí, tampoco. La lógica siempre podía tener ciertas desviaciones.

Sin embargo, Soundwave carecía de tiempo para desperdiciarlo analizando las emociones abruptas de un procesador lógicamente alterado, sin mencionar que no podría haberle interesado menos.

-Levántate,- dijo fríamente, rompiendo el silencio que se había apoderado del área de celdas desde que Starscream se había marchado.

Los ópticos de Nocturne brillaron de repente en un súbito entendimiento de sus alrededores. La memoria abrumadora de su reciente rescate se eclipsó y nuevamente surgió el miedo hacia el que ahora era su amo.

Su cuerpo tembló mientras sentía sus circuitos internos vibrando al unísono. El tiempo pareció acelerarse de repente, acercándola cada vez más a su propia destrucción. _Él _le había hablado. Por primera vez desde que había sido capturada, los severos armónicos de la voz de su amo se habían dirigido a _ella. _Nocturne sintió frío, debilidad… ¿Qué había dicho él? Las palabras se habían perdido en el torrente de pánico que estaba fluyendo por sus sistemas.

Enfocó sus ópticos azules en la imponente figura del Decepticon frente a ella. Lo que hubiera dicho, tenía que haber sido una orden. Se concentró, desesperadamente tratando de erradicar las terribles imágenes que asaltaban su mente.

Una palabra… se esforzó en recordar… ¿Por qué él permanecía en silencio, mirándola de una manera tan fría, carente por completo de emociones?

Una palabra…

_Levántate._

Nocturne obedeció, recordando la orden. El temor y el último resabio de agradecimiento impulsaron a su fatigado cuerpo a moverse.

Sumisión. La vulnerabilidad descendió hasta sus hombros como un velo fantasmal. Toda esperanza de salvación se evaporó ante la devastadora realidad como rocío ante la luz solar. La verdad la golpeó duramente: él había dado una orden, y ella había obedecido.

Soundwave se hizo a un lado y Nocturne entendió la silenciosa orden. Sus piernas se resistieron a sostenerla pero su dignidad fue más fuerte, superando sus alarmantemente bajos niveles de energía. No tenía opción, después de todo.

Una mano controlada y desprovista de toda emoción se cerró en torno a su brazo y la guió hacia afuera. Una vez más, el toque de Soundwave era tan frío como su estoica presencia.

El oscuro y húmedo corredor del área de calabozos desapareció para dar entrada a los mucho más iluminados y purpúreos pasillos de la base Némesis. Nocturne se dejó llevar por Soundwave en silencio. Por un momento, la Autobot comprendió lo que debían sentir los soldados cuando se dirigían hacia una batalla, hacia la perdición.

En el camino hacia lo desconocido, Soundwave y su peculiar acompañante se toparon con numerosos Decepticons que se aprestaban a comenzar sus respectivos turnos. Sin que la fémina lo supiera, en la base reinaba una excitación general. Los Decepticons afrontaban sus respectivos deberes con vigor renovado. Mientras caminaba, Nocturne sintió las miradas de lujuria clavadas en ella, algo a lo que sabía se vería forzada a acostumbrarse por el poco tiempo que le quedara de vida.

Sin embargo, ningún Decepticon se interpuso en su camino, ya fuera por un respeto básico a los rangos militares o por un temor auténtico hacia el Oficial de Comunicaciones. Un telépata siempre era peligroso, especialmente para sus propios camaradas de armas.

Pero ningún respeto podía ser absoluto, especialmente entre los que privilegiaban el poder y la ambición sobre la lealtad. A los sensibles audios de Nocturne llegaron algunos comentarios ofensivos dirigidos a Soundwave y otros muy obscenos centrados en ella, todos hechos a sus espaldas y en voces muy bajas.

Estaba segura de que Soundwave los había escuchado también, pero el Oficial de Comunicaciones no dio ninguna muestra de haberlo hecho, mucho menos de estar miró discretamente ese rostro frío, que permanecía tan impasible como siempre.

Dejaron atrás las áreas comunes y se adentraron en un corredor más estrecho que llevaba a un ascensor. Nocturne titubeó; no tenía idea de a dónde se dirigían por lo que no esperaba nada, pero el internarse nuevamente en un área solitaria despertó su instintiva desconfianza.

-¿A dónde vamos?- se atrevió a preguntar, tratando de mantener el temor alejado de su procesador.

Soundwave no contestó y la hizo entrar al ascensor. Las puertas se cerraron tras ellos mientras el Decepticon accesaba un código en el tablero de control en la pared.

El suave ronroneo de la maquinaria del ascensor funcionando fue todo lo que se escuchó durante algunos nano segundos. Soundwave continuaba sujetando el brazo de Nocturne pero permanecía con la mirada clavada hacia adelante, como si no estuviera consciente de la presencia de la científica Autobot.

A su vez, Nocturne encontró un seguro refugio en el suelo y ahí fijó su mirada, tratando de contrarrestar el incómodo silencio y sus crecientes temores sobre lo que le esperaba una vez que ese ascensor se detuviera.

La Autobot podía sentir sus niveles de energía decreciendo; su cuerpo le dolía y sentía sobre sí misma una pesada sensación de debilidad que no habría creído posible. Las imágenes continuaron invadiendo su mente; imágenes de tortura, de indignidad… su cuerpo violentado por manos azules mientras un visor escarlata miraba sin alterarse.

Su mente estaba perdiendo la batalla en contra del creciente terror, creando incontables variaciones de su posible muerte.

Nocturne se estremeció. ¿Mostraría él alguna emoción cuando la torturara? ¿O cuando la asesinara?

Como obedeciendo a su ansiedad, el ascensor terminó su viaje y las puertas volvieron a abrirse. Un nuevo pasillo acrecentó las señales de peligro. Era más amplio y estaba desprovisto de todo tipo de aparatos o adornos. Únicamente puertas cerradas distribuidas a largos intervalos rompían la monotonía de las paredes.

Nocturne no tuvo ninguna duda de donde estaban: el área reservada a los cuarteles personales.

Soundwave tuvo que aplicar cierta presión sobre el brazo de su prisionera cuando sintió que los pies de ella se negaban a avanzar. Una vez más, su titubeo no era nada que él no esperara, pero no había tiempo qué perder y pocas cosas había que le molestaran más que tener que dar explicaciones superfluas.

Nocturne se sintió empujada hacia una de las puertas más alejadas.

-No…

La palabra salió natural de su vocalizador, su sentido del honor negándose a ser masacrado.

El silencio reinó. Soundwave ignoró a la prisionera y continuó casi arrastrándola por el corredor.

-Por favor…- rogó ella débilmente. La miseria y el miedo irradiaban de sus agonizantes ondas mentales. Su propio destino se le escapaba de entre los dedos como arena fina; sólido, pero imposible de sujetar.

El terror de Nocturne se deslizó sobre Soundwave como insignificante agua. Siendo un guerrero experimentado, conocía bien esas emociones. Sin embargo, continuó ignorando a su esclava y la llevó hasta la gran puerta de sus cuarteles personales, que se abrió con una orden mental.

El temor de Nocturne se convirtió en confusión cuando sus ansiosos ópticos registraron rápidamente el interior de esa habitación. A primera vista parecía un enorme laboratorio, lleno de monitores, mesas repletas de aparatos y una enorme computadora que ocupaba toda una pared. Sólo una distante cama de recarga insinuaba que alguien efectivamente habitaba ese lugar.

Su confusión se vio interrumpida abruptamente cuando sintió que la presión en su brazo cesaba. Miró intrigada a Soundwave, que se dirigía hacia la consola de su computadora. Un código fue rápidamente accesado y un panel en una de las paredes se deslizó y descubrió las formas anguladas de una de las visiones más odiadas por Nocturne: un arma.

Sólo hasta entonces Soundwave miró a su prisionera, reconociendo su presencia por completo.

-Modo alterno requerido. Transfórmate y prepárate para amplificación de señales sonoras.

La voz de Soundwave reverberó por toda la habitación, que curiosamente tenía una acústica perfecta y distribuyó los armónicos de sus palabras de maneras que habrían sido muy apreciadas por la científica Autobot, pero las circunstancias no dejaban lugar para la apreciación sonora.

Nocturne no contestó. Se quedó paralizada mirando el arma. Un rápido análisis la llevó a la oscura conclusión de que funcionaba emitiendo frecuencias sonoras, su capacidad destructiva tan incalculable como el sonido mismo.

-No…- dijo finalmente, su temor momentáneamente superado por sus principios. –No seré parte de esto.

Soundwave la miró fijamente durante unos instantes que parecieron eternos. Imposible saber si recurriría a la violencia, si la sometería haciendo uso de sus falsos derechos como su amo, si utilizaría sus infames habilidades telepáticas en ella…

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio que el Decepticon le daba la espalda y se dirigía hacia una pequeña consola al lado de su computadora.

-La resistencia es inútil,- dijo Soundwave simplemente.

Cuatro palabras habían sido más efectivas que cualquier amenaza o gesto violento. Nocturne sabía perfectamente que él tenía razón. Absolutamente todo era una desventaja para ella, y él seguramente tendría maneras inmensamente crueles para hacerla obedecer. Nocturne se preguntó en dónde residían los límites de la paciencia de ese Decepticon, si es que existían. Provocar una reacción emocional en él parecía algo imposible.

Soundwave oprimió un botón. Una compuerta mimetizada en las paredes se abrió y un destello rosado iluminó parcialmente la figura de Nocturne.

Soundwave levantó su brazo y apuntó hacia el cubo de energon recién revelado.

-Deficientes niveles de energía detectados. Reabastecimiento sugerido,- dijo.

Los circuitos internos de Nocturne vibraron dolorosamente ante la presencia del vital combustible, pero ni siquiera la básica necesidad de alimentarse fue suficiente para mover sus pies, que parecían clavados en el suelo. La desconfianza fluyó libremente por su procesador. Los Decepticons no solían reenergizar a sus prisioneros, y cuando lo hacían siempre había una obscura intención atrás.

Sin embargo, Nocturne desechó rápidamente cualquier cautela. Si ese energon estaba degradado o alterado de alguna manera, sólo le ayudaría a acelerar el momento de su desactivación. Morir de hambre era una muerte lenta y dolorosa; un proceso más rápido sería bienvenido en sus presentes circunstancias.

Se dirigió hacia el energon. El color purpúreo del combustible nunca había sido tan atractivo, pero la Autobot se detuvo en seco cuando un par de estrechos ópticos rojizos se fijaron en ella desde un rincón de la habitación. En el mismo momento, sus sensores auditivos fueron perforados por un rugido lleno de odio.

Nocturne sintió, más que vio, la proximidad de afiladas garras que se arrojaron sobre ella.

_Continuará__._


	8. Lacrimosa

_Publico este capítulo todavía babeando con el trailer de ROTF… ¡No voy a poder esperar hasta Junio! Pues ahora sí parece un hecho que Jazz no vuelve, y Megatron está entre rumores… Pero ver a Ravage y a Devastator todavía me tiene vibrando, y Starscream con todo su poderío…__ Uh oh… No nos queda más que esperar :oP_

_Muchas gracias a Shadir, Dantasia y Tavata por sus comentarios, siempre muy atinados y con reflexiones muy interesantes sobre esta historia. Esta semana voy a publicar el cortito ese que les comenté de Thundercracker y un automóvil rosa :oP Espero les guste, como dije no está subido de tono en realidad. Ahora que si quieren los clasificación C avísenme ja ja ja. _

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 8**

**Lacrimosa**

Llorar era estructuralmente imposible para los Transformers.

Ni siquiera tenían conocimiento de tal expresión física del dolor. Millones y millones de terminales sensitivas en sus cuerpos metálicos eran incapaces de producir lágrimas a pesar de incontables milenios de guerra y devastación.

El accidental encuentro entre Transformers y terrícolas no sólo había llevado el conflicto bélico Cybertroniano a nuevos horizontes, sino que había abierto nuevas puertas al conocimiento y a la evolución. Autobots y Decepticons se habían visto forzados a adaptarse al caprichoso entorno del mundo creado por los humanos. Desdén, curiosidad científica, divertimiento, repugnancia... ningún Cybertroniano, sin importar su facción, había permanecido impasible a la cultura de esas extrañas criaturas de carne, ilógicamente sorprendentes a pesar de su inferioridad tecnológica y física.

La existencia de las lágrimas le había mostrado a Bumblebee la gran diferencia que separaba la vida artificial de la orgánica. No eran tan diferentes a su presente dolor, a su repentina necesidad de exteriorizar el horror que le corroía la chispa vital.

Joven y aún no tocado por los vicios más oscuros de una guerra feroz, Bumblebee contemplaba por primera vez la única verdad universal que se mostraba impúdicamente ante sus ópticos en la forma de las carcasas muertas de sus camaradas de armas.

Mientras sus brazos temblorosos colocaban en el suelo lunar la forma gris e inmóvil de lo que había sido un compañero Autobot, Bumblebee miró a Optimus Prime en busca de esperanza, en busca de algo que le indicara que todo no era más que una cruel pesadilla.

El rostro del líder Autobot era imposible de leer, y no por su máscara facial. Si Optimus estaba viviendo un infierno lo ocultaba bastante bien, pero Bumblebee lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que brutales y contradictorias emociones estaban asaltando a su líder y maestro. La admiración por la figura de autoridad creció entre oleadas de dolor. Optimus Prime era la luz, la fuerza que impulsaba a cada Autobot a defender lo que cada día era más indefendible.

Bumblebee desvió su mirada, incapaz de seguir contemplando la tortura del ser que significaba todo lo que creía y admiraba. El Beetle amarillo se forzó a sí mismo a concentarse, a no dejarse invadir por la desesperanza; no era el único en esas condiciones, después de todo.

Los rostros y las reacciones de sus amigos no le sorprendieron. A pesar de que todos permanecían en un incómodo silencio, sus rostros y sus expresiones hablaban por sí mismos. Dolor, indignación, ira apenas contenida… el deseo de venganza comenzaba a sobrepasar el aroma a lubricante y circuitos quemados que ningún Autobot era capaz de ignorar.

-Siéntate un momento…

La voz sacó a Bumblebee de su ensimismamiento. Miró sobre su hombro y se encontró con el rostro de Ratchet, que lo miraba con amabilidad.

-¿Qué?- preguntó confundido.

-Siéntate,- repitió el médico. –Te ves agotado, pequeño amigo.

-Estoy bien.

-Estás temblando, tus lecturas de energía son intestables,- dijo Ratchet con la voz más neutra que pudo, evitando mencionar el hecho de que el procesador del joven Autobot emanaba señales inequívocas de tensión.

Bumblebee trató de no mirar las manchas de lubricante en las manos y pecho de Ratchet. ¿Cuántas veces el médico se habría manchado así, con fluidos vitales de compañeros caídos en batalla?

El minibot trató de hablar pero ningún sonido salió de su vocalizador. ¿Era eso cobardía, debilidad?

-Todo esto es demasiado para ti, te ha sobrepasado.... no hay ninguna vergüenza en eso,- continuó Ratchet con voz tranquilizadora.

Bumblebee apretó los puños. -¿Has visto esta misma escena muchas veces, no Ratchet…?

Ratchet guardó silencio unos momentos antes de contestar; sus ópticos azules escanearon el horizonte, él también tratando de encontrar resignación. –Hay cosas a las que nunca podrás acostumbrarte.

-¡Ratchet, te necesitamos aquí!- gritó Ironhide mientras trataba de identificar los restos carbonizados de algún desafortunado Autobot que había sido víctima de un disparo directo de cañón de fusión.

Los ópticos de Bumblebee siguieron con admiración la figura del médico mientras se dirigía a continuar su triste labor.

-¿Lo reconoces?- le preguntó Sideswipe a Ratchet, señalando otro cuerpo. –Su rostro está completamente destruido… no puedo identificarlo.

Bumblebee se preguntó si él también podría ser valeroso como sus compañeros, si sería capaz de permanecer de pie ante la vista de tales atrocidades.

Fue entonces que sus ópticos hicieron foco en Blaster.

A pesar de que a su alrededor la desolación reinaba con soberanía absoluta, Bumblebee no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante la devastada expresión en el rostro del Oficial de Comunicaciones. Había algo ahí que era estremecedor, extranjero. Blaster nunca se había visto tan derrotado; sus ópticos estaban opacados y era evidente que, si Jazz no lo estuviera sosteniendo, caería al suelo en cualquier momento.

De repente, la madurez se estrelló contra el rostro de Bumblebee de una manera atroz. Nunca había considerado a la guerra un juego, pero su relativamente corta experiencia en el conflicto había sido una gran aventura. El valor y el honor siempre habían sido su más grande orgullo y de repente se topaba de frente con una realidad que superaba sus peores pesadillas.

Una vez más buscó refugio en la indestructible fortaleza de Optimus Prime. El líder Autobot estaba hablando en voz baja con Ironhide, que asentía lentamente con la cabeza.

De la compuerta abierta del crucero espacial, de la que continuaban saliendo cuerpos de guerreros terminados, emergió Prowl. Su frialdad no rivalizaba con su coraje; Bumblebee sabía que el Segundo al Mando Autobot debía estar viviendo un infierno también, pero su auto control era la mejor manera de intentar infundir esperanza a sus compañeros.

-Prime…- dijo Prowl mientras se detenía solemnemente ante el Comandante Autobot. –Nocturne no está.

El silencio sepulcral se extendió por los pocos Autobots que habían escuchado las palabras de su subcomandante, contagiándose como una epidemia disfrazada de esperanza y a la vez de temor.

Bumblebee no fue el único que lo pensó. Prowl había hablado como si Nocturne todavía estuviera funcionando. ¿Habría alguna posibilidad…?

-¿QUÉ DIJISTE?- gritó una voz atrás de Prowl.

El Segundo al Mando miró sobre su hombro, sorprendido de ver a un exaltado Blaster avanzar hacia él.

-Ninguno de los restos encontrados pertenece a la estructura de Nocturne. Las probabilidades de que haya sido tomada prisionera son extremedamente altas,- continuó Prowl.

Blaster miró a Optimus Prime; su súplica bastante clara en sus ópticos.

_-¡¡Hay una bomba!!_

El grito de Red Alert sacudió la superficie de la luna como una burlona anticipación de la explosión que todos sabían estaba por venir. El Oficial de Seguridad Autobot era conocido por sus falsas alarmas, pero en ese momento no había lugar para los fallos. La visión de Red Alert saliendo apresuradamente de la nave, seguido de Wheeljack y Perceptor, no necesitaba de ninguna confirmación adicional. Esta vez el normalmente paranoico Autobot estaba gritando la verdad.

-¡Autobots, cúbranse!- gritó Optimus Prime.

La orden fue cumplida de inmediato; el instinto de supervivencia tomando el control.

La explosión fue brutal, ensordecedora, maximizada por la tensión y la rabia que cada Autobot se había visto forzado a contener hasta entonces.

Bumblebee cayó sobre su espalda, protegido por Optimus Prime, que instintivamente había cubierto con su cuerpo a su subordinado más pequeño.

Todavía resonaba el eco de la explosión y continuaban volando pedazos de metal quemado cuando el líder Autobot ya estaba de pie nuevamente.

-¡Autobots, reporten su estatus!

Varios gemidos fueron la contestación.

-Todos funcionales, Prime,- confirmó Prowl efectuando un rápido escaneo de las señales de energía de sus compañeros.

De la gran nave espacial no quedaban más que escombros; lo mismo pasó con la falsa calma que precedía a la tormenta.

-¡Debemos salvarla!

Todos los ópticos se fijaron en Blaster, que estaba levantándose del suelo con una expresión de desesperación en el rostro.

-¡Debemos salvarla!- volvió a gritar el Oficial de Comunicaciones.

Sunstreaker se levantó también; su mano estaba aferrando con fuerza su pistola. -¡Estoy contigo, Blaster! ¡Es hora de que esas escorias Decepticon paguen cada gota de lubricante Autobot que se derramó hoy! ¿Quién está conmigo?

Una sinfonía de voces clamando venganza respondió, incapaz de reprimirse por más tiempo.

-¡Destruyamos a esas malditas latas de basura!- bramó Sideswipe.

-¡Yo personalmente le volaré los transistores a Megatron, uno por uno!- secundó Cliffjumper.

Palabras similares se escucharon, atropellándose unas a otras en un frenesí de ira. De repente, el reprimido deseo de venganza se estaba liberando en inestables y descontroladas oleadas.

-¡Suficiente!

Sin embargo, la cólera no fue tan fuerte como para desafiar a la incuestionable figura de autoridad. La imponente voz de Optimus Prime silenció todos los vocalizadores y detuvo el repentino arrebato de furia que clamaba venganza.

-Regresen a sus labores inmediatamente, Autobots. Aún hay mucho por hacer aquí,- continuó Optimus Prime. Su voz estaba calmada pero llena de decisión.

-Pero Optimus… no sabemos lo que puedan estar haciendo con ella… en estos mismos momentos ellos podrían… podrían…- tartamudeó Blaster, mientras el horror y desesperación se mezclaban sin orden en su procesador.

-¡Blaster tiene razón! ¡Tenemos que liberar a Nocturne! ¡Yo digo que saquemos a esas pilas de chatarra de su escondrijo y usemos sus cabezas como práctica de tiro!- exclamó Huffer.

-¡Dije que era suficiente, Huffer!- Optimus Prime se apresuró a silenciar otro naciente arrebato. –Atacar la base Decepticon está fuera de toda cuestión. Las posibilidades de victoria son muy remotas.

-¿Qué haremos entonces, Optimus? No podemos dejar a Nocturne en manos de los Decepticons. Es una científica; carece en absoluto de entrenamiento militar…

-Por eso mismo me atrevo a pensar que los Decepticons la mantienen funcional, Ironhide. Además de Nocturne, también falta su decodificador de frecuencias, ¿o acaso me equivoco?

-Tu suposición es correcta, Prime,- confirmó Prowl.

-Obviamente Megatron tiene un gran interés en su invento y nadie mejor que ella para operarlo. Eso nos dará tiempo para planear una estrategia.

-¿Tiempo?- preguntó incrédulo Blaster. -¡Es una _fémina_, Optimus… rodeada de esos monstruos… sola en contra de los apetitos perversos de esos malditos!

-Ejercitaremos la prudencia, Blaster. De otra manera será imposible liberar a Nocturne. Autobots, continúen con sus deberes inmediatos y prepárense para regresar a la Tierra. Sus nuevas asignaciones les serán dadas en el siguiente ciclo solar.

Blaster apretó los puños y se sintió jalado hacia atrás. Una vez más, Jazz evitó que cometiera una imprudencia.

Bumblebee contempló toda la escena, tan horrorizado ante el hambre de venganza de sus camaradas como por las imágenes de la matanza que su procesador todavía no podía aceptar. Su inocencia estaba siendo destrozada brutalmente, así como también la imagen pura y valerosa que siempre había tenido de su causa.

Tratando de hacer a un lado tanto delirio, el pequeño Autobot se preguntó dónde radicaba la diferencia; matar era matar después de todo. ¿Acaso destruir Decepticons no convertía a los Autobots también en asesinos?

El pensamiento golpeó el confundido procesador de Bumblebee una vez más, no dejando más que dudas y caminos sin salida.

Lágrimas… en ese momento envidió a todos aquellos que eran capaces de llorar.

-------------------------------

La sorpresa no era un elemento común en la vida de Soundwave. Estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con las pequeñas incongruencias de la guerra con la misma frialdad con la que trataba todas aquellas cosas que escapaban a la lógica. Lo mismo ocurría con el comportamiento de sus Cassettes.

Soundwave presintió el ataque de Ravage astro segundos antes de que ocurriera. Fue por eso que el relámpago oscuro de ópticos fulminantes que saltó sobre la Autobot no sólo no fue sorpresivo, sino anticipado. La reacción del felino era lógica; su rechazo por la facción enemiga lo llevaba a actuar en contra de la presencia invasora.

Nocturne dio un grito y cayó de espaldas en el suelo, con Ravage sobre ella.

_-Ravage, desiste,- _transmitió Soundwave a través de su vínculo mental con su creación de mayor edad.

Las mandíbulas de Ravage se cerraron ruidosamente a pocos mecano milímetros del rostro de Nocturne, su mordida interrumpida por la orden de su amo, imposible de desobedecer.

Lentamente, el felino robótico retrocedió, sin dejar de gruñir a la aterrorizada Autobot.

La siguiente orden de Soundwave no necesitó palabras. Cuando estaba alterado, Ravage tendía a desdeñar el lenguaje y se dejaba dominar por sus instintos depredadores. Para tranquilizarlo, Soundwave simplemente le transmitió una onda mental que únicamente los creados de su chispa vital podían entender.

Ravage dio un último gruñido antes de transformarse y entrar en el compartimiento pectoral de su amo, que ya estaba listo para recibirlo.

Todo había sucedido muy rápido. Nocturne estaba demasiado perdida en su propio terror como para comprender que su atacante había desaparecido.

-Ingestión de combustible imperativa,- dijo Soundwave mientras apuntaba hacia el cubo de energon, insensible a la sacudida condición emocional de su prisionera, a la que veía únicamente como una herramienta.

Nocturne lo miró atónita. Soundwave parecía no dar ninguna importancia a lo que acababa de suceder. Su frialdad era realmente aterrorizante.

El Decepticon se acercó a ella, su angular y fuerte cuerpo cubriendo con su sombra la temblorosa forma de Nocturne, que permanecía en el suelo. Una vez más, el silencio descendió sobre ellos como una fría niebla.

Soundwave esperó, sintiendo cómo la impaciencia crecía dentro de él mientras la Autobot permanecía inmóvil. La miró con disgusto; su existencia era lastimera, todo en lo que ella creía era patético y débil, la ruina de la sociedad Cybertroniana.

Sin embargo, había una verdad que no podía ser ignorada, una verdad que poco a poco se estaba abriendo paso adentro de la chispa vital del Decepticon como óxido cósmico, devorando sin piedad.

_Él la necesitaba._

Había pasado incontables ciclos trabajando en el cañón resonador; todo parecía tan fácil. Pero, pese a sus mejores esfuerzos, el fracaso había sido su recompensa final. El solo pensamiento lo enfermaba… que su propia incompetencia le hubiera evitado completar el que hubiera sido su más grande logro, forzándolo a apoyarse en una Autobot. Una Autobot… entre todas las criaturas miserables…

Contuvo el impulso de apretar los puños mientras su controlada mente se rehusaba a ceder ante la frustración. La situación no era en absoluto favorable, pero, a pesar de todo, el objetivo final seguía siendo el mismo. Soundwave continuó mirando a la fémina mientras un sentimiento predominaba en su procesador.

Completaría el arma, sin importar el costo.

El fracaso ya no era una opción.

El Oficial de Comunicaciones abrió su mente a las ondas mentales provenientes de la fémina. La perturbación que emanaba del procesador de la Autobot era demasiado obvia para ser ignorada; el incidente con Ravage había destrozado su ya alterado estado mental, elevándolo a niveles peligrosos.

Soundwave podía sentir el pánico de la prisionera alcanzando el pináculo de la locura. El terror y la fatiga estaban aplastando su chispa vital, despojándola de toda lógica. Mientras sus emociones chocaban desordenadamente contra la poderosa mente del Decepticon, él no tuvo ninguna duda: la delicada mente de la Autobot estaba a punto de colapsar.

Oleadas de desprecio aparecieron en los controlados patrones mentales de Soundwave al presenciar la tormenta que ocurría en la fémina que estaba a sus pies. El solo pensamiento de salvar una vida Autobot lo repugnó, pero si quería alcanzar el éxito, no tenía opción…

Lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era un amplificador sónico incapaz de operar. El modo alterno de la Autobot era la luz, la respuesta a todas las deficiencias del cañón resonador. Por lo tanto, que la prisionera continuara funcionando era imperativo.

La poderosa mente de Soundwave comenzó a operar en algo más que analizar, decodificando el miedo que continuaba percibiendo por parte de la Autobot.

Y finalmente, después de lo que pareció una eternidad para la fémina ante él, fue ese pensamiento, la importancia de la funcionalidad de su modo alterno, lo que llevó al Decepticon a renunciar a toda restricción y a actuar en contra de sus deseos.

Soundwave relajó su mente. Barreras cuidadosamente protegidas descendieron y la intimidad de su propia chispa vital se abrió, permitiendo una conexión personal entre él y su esclava, un gesto que únicamente le permitía a sus Cassettes.

La mente de un telépata era un universo de misterio e intimidad; la estoicidad y extrema reserva de Soundwave la hacía aún más impenetrable. Abrirla así, ante un extraño, era algo completamente fuera de lo común para el Oficial de Comunicaciones Decepticon; romper valores y códigos mantenidos desde el momento mismo de su creación hizo a su chispa vital vulnerable por primera vez en su vida.

Pero mientras que su toque invisible alcanzaba y acariciaba la frágil mente de la prisionera, todos los riesgos fueron lógicamente justificados. El crítico estado mental de la Autobot requería medidas extremas y Soundwave no estaba dispuesto a perder tiempo valioso en reprogramarla, especialmente porque tal procedimiento implicaba dañar sus avanzadas habilidades sónicas.

Dejar entrar a su esclava a los confines de su mente fue una acción tan calculada como cualquier otra. Soundwave sabía que no existía la posibilidad de que perdiera el control.

------------------

Si Nocturne hubiera podido, hubiera llorado, pero el pánico le había paralizado el vocalizador, y las lágrimas eran un imposible. Había algo horrible en Ravage, algo que superaba los gruñidos, el filo de sus colmillos… era ese brillo de odio en sus ópticos, ese deseo de matar y destruir que reflejaba los millones de años de guerra entre una raza dividida.

Cuando el felino Decepticon detuvo su ataque de improviso y saltó lejos de su presa, Nocturne supo de inmediato de quién procedía ese rescate de último momento, aunque la científica estaba muy lejos de sentir agradecimiento. En ese momento estaba dominada por el miedo más absoluto, por la confirmación de que todo lo que quedaba para ella era dolor y condenación.

Había tocado fondo, su torturada mente estaba a punto de rendirse a la demencia.

Pensamientos irracionales nublaron su mente, como un vórtice abierto que arrastraba toda lógica hacia el hirviente desorden del delirio, llevándose con él cualquier nexo con la realidad. La muerte estaba sobre ella con sus garras invisibles, y ella estaba indefensa. Escuchó voces, gritos de terror y dolor; alarmas de ataques se escucharon mientras una viciosa risa aumentaba su volumen en una sinfonía discordante…

Y ahí esaba ella, caminando en corredores repletos de humo mientras que cuerpos destrozados caían a sus pies, rostros deformados esbozando muecas de dolor por última vez…

Fue entonces cuando la sintió, la presencia de Soundwave manifestándose ante ella, más evidente que cualquier contacto físico, tomando control sobre todos sus miedos.

Relucientes tentáculos serpentearon silenciosamente hacia la obscuridad de la mente de Nocturne, como olas lamiendo gentilmente su procesador, transmitiéndole un sentimiento de calma en donde antes reinaba el caos. Un agradable calor la envolvió mientras sentía la presencia de Soundwave creciendo dentro de ella. Por un momento, los dos Transformers se unificaron, enlazados por tenues pero cálidas armonías que fusionaron sus mentes en una sola.

Miedo, rabia, desesperación, derrota… todo se paralizó de repente, se quedó atrás, sobrepasado por algo que provenía del Decepticon, algo que Nocturne no pudo nombrar.

Soundwave estaba hablándole sin necesidad de palabras, estaba compartiendo algo con ella, entrando en su mente de una manera que representaba todo lo contrario a la agresión. Había algo en su presencia, un sentimiento de orden y control, casi… pacífico; una calma interior que contrastaba con las crudas realidades de la guerra, una tranquilidad perdida en el Universo. Nocturne no lo rechazó y dejó que sus miedos fueran lavados de su mente, permitiendo a la energía mental de Soundwave penetrar los más recónditos rincones de su existencia como una suave caricia. El vínculo mental con el Decepticon fue un bienvenido cambio, una enérgica negación al descenso a los infiernos que, hasta hacía unos momentos, parecía inevitable.

Sin embargo, tampoco era bondad lo que Soundwave le estaba transmitiendo. Era balance, la simple derrota del pánico.

Nocturne reaccionó favorablemente ante la benigna intrusión, su mente llevándola hacia sus necesidades más inmediatas. Donde no había violencia, ella vio generosidad. Se sintió bienvenida y estuvo segura de que esas manos azules y fuertes significaban protección de la misma manera en que solían significar opresión. Su integridad dependía totalmente de Soundwave, y, aún inmersa en el vínculo mental, le devolvió al Decepticon ondas mentales de maximizada gratitud. Una pequeña utopía fue creada en ese surreal momento; su carácter temporal no fue obstáculo para que Nocturne sintiera algo muy cercano a la tranquilidad, al menos por los pocos astro segundos que duró su enlace mental con Soundwave.

Totalmente absorta en ese mundo virtual, Nocturne se estremeció, como si hubiera sido golpeada, cuando la conexión se detuvo abruptamente. Miró a Soundwave confundida, no sabiendo qué decir, qué esperar…

El Decepticon levantó su brazo y apuntó por tercera vez al cubo de energon. Disipada su confusión, Nocturne supo que él no estaba dispuesto a repetir la orden. Titubeando por el débil estado de su cuerpo, la Autobot se dirigió hacia el combustible vital y lo bebió sin dudarlo.

Mientras el líquido rosado se deslizaba gentilmente por el interior de su garganta, Nocturne se preguntó qué acababa de suceder. El retorno al mundo tangible la regresó también a la incertidumbre, pero estaba consciente de que, de alguna manera, ese Decepticon la había salvado… una vez más.

-------------------------

Las imágenes fluían libremente: información, conocimiento, emoción… Como las olas del océano, el vínculo eterno entre creador y creaciones latía unificándolos, creando un lugar de paz entre el caos que constantemente reinaba en el mundo exterior.

En ese lugar único reposaban los Cassetticons, sus existencias arrulladas por el suave sonido de su amo y creador, protector incondicional que los mantenía a salvo de un tumultuoso universo.

Mientras la mente de Frenzy vagaba por los vastos planos del modo de recarga, siempre sintiendo la constante presencia de su creador y de sus hermanos, algo sucedió.

De repente, el refugio privado y seguro del vínculo era de alguna manera diferente. Frenzy no podía darle un nombre, pero estaba ahí, creciendo y parpadeando, rompiendo el balance que había sido mantenido por incontables milenios.

Una séptima presencia había entrado al vínculo… Quién era, Frenzy no lo sabía. La identidad del intruso estaba siendo bloqueada por el mismo Soundwave.

Pero era inaceptable, todos los Cassettes coincidieron. Frenzy sintió que temblaba de indignación mientras se unía a la silenciosa protesta. Oleadas de enojo y celos se dejaron sentir ante la repentina invasión del espacio que los Cassetticons consideraban sagrado. Quien quiera que fuera, no era bienvenido.

Otra sacudida perturbó el vínculo, una reprimenda enviada por Soundwave… Les gustara o no, la presencia permanecería ahí hasta que Soundwave decidiera expulsarla. Frenzy no tenía opinión en el asunto, ni nadie más.

----------------

Soundwave detuvo el enlace mental con Nocturne astro segundos antes de lo que había planeado, sorprendido por resultados inesperados. El súbito sentimiento de agradecimiento que percibió viniendo de la mente de la prisionera no estaba dentro de sus cálculos.

Sin embargo, Soundwave rechazó todo titubeo, toda reacción que expresara su pequeña pero súbita confusión. Había logrado estabilizar la mente de la Autobot, eso era todo lo que importaba.

Pero no fue capaz de desechar por completo la curiosidad hacia los estímulos mentales que seguía recibiendo del procesador de su esclava. Había algo en esa Autobot que excedía la lógica, algo perturbador.

Mientras la miraba dirigirse hacia el cubo de energon y erradicar finalmente el peligro de desactivación por falta de energía, el Oficial de Comunicaciones se preguntó incómodo sobre todas esas partes de la mente artificial que aún le eran desconocidas.

El visor de Soundwave brilló con insatisfacción. Realmente odiaba lo inexplicable.

_Continuará._


	9. Sonata rabbia

_Entre las muchas cosas que la caricatura desperdició, estuvieron los poderes telepáticos de Soundwave. Creo que ahí hab__ía mucho para ser explorado. La idea de telepatía en un robot es fascinante y agrega un toque de misticismo a la leyenda del frío Oficial de Comunicaciones Decepticon. Ese tren de ideas fue lo que nos dio la idea para estos capítulos, mostrar a Soundwave utilizando su telepatía, y con una Autobot ni más ni menos. _

_Muchas gracias por las reseñas, siempre es un placer leerlas :o)_

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 9**

**Sonata rabbia**

El universo está lleno de verdades. Que las máquinas necesitan combustible para funcionar es sólo una de ellas.

Engranes, circuitos, sistemas eléctricos… todo se magnifica cuando dichos componentes pertenecen a organismos cibernéticos capaces de pensar y sentir… La vida encuentra maneras de expandirse, desechando las distinciones entre sangre y fluidos artificiales.

Los Transformers habían sido creados como esclavos. El combustible era únicamente una necesidad enfocada en el funcionamiento óptimo de una máquina. Con el rompimiento de las cadenas de esclavitud, cuando los ancestrales amos de cinco rostros huyeron de la furia de sus antiguos sirvientes, las necesidades evolucionaron a placeres. Pronto, el energon dejó de ser un simple combustible para convertirse en un deleite. Los circuitos dormidos despertaron y aprendieron a degustar. El simple acto de reenergizarse abandonó la tierra de lo básico y aprendió a coquetear con los excesos. El alto grado y la sobre energización fueron las frívolas consecuencias.

Pero no existía nada de eso en el fondo del Océano Atlántico, en el silencioso y sombrío cuartel personal de Soundwave, el único lugar en la inmensa base Némesis que era completamente ajeno a todo exceso, a toda falta de lógica.

El energon que recorrió amablemente los componentes de la garganta de Nocturne cumplió su ancestral función de abastecimiento, nutriendo a la máquina, pero el significado atrás del sabor dulce del vital combustible fue sólo comprendido por el organismo inteligente, por el ser sensible que cargaba una historia milenaria en lo referente a albergar y expresar sentimientos.

Y sentimientos era precisamente la gran ausencia en el mecanoide que estaba de pie frente a ella. Soundwave era todo frialdad, reserva, cálculo…

Al menos en apariencia. La inesperada intrusión del Decepticon en su mente -¿o había sido lo contrario?- le había revelado que había un universo escondido atrás de ese visor inexpresivo y esa máscara facial.

La conexión que se había establecido entre ella y Soundwave durante esos escasos astro segundos había sido un súbito soporte, una mano salvadora que la había retornado a la seguridad después de haber estado parada en el borde de un abismo.

Su mente le estaba jugando trucos, de eso estaba segura. Cegarse tras una falsa seguridad sería catastrófico, una pérdida de control y, en consecuencia, de esperanza. Soundwave era un Decepticon, y uno de los más peligrosos por cierto. Incontables vidas Autobots seguramente habían sido extinguidas por el cañón mortal que estaba sobre su hombro; pensamientos de conquista y ambición tenían que prevalecer detrás de esa aparentemente calmada fachada…

Pero entonces… ¿por qué ella se sentía así, tan…_ agradecida_?

---------------------------------

Mientras Soundwave miraba con desconfianza a Nocturne, la ajena sensación de la ignorancia asaltó su procesador.

En nada ayudaba que dicha ignorancia hubiera sido su propia elección. Cerrar su mente de súbito a toda onda mental proveniente de la Autobot había sido una barrera de defensa ante una energía imposible que no tenía ningún interés en comprender.

Estabilizar la mente de la inestable Autobot había sido un recurso lógico, una estrategia necesaria para la consumación de un logro mayor. ¿Por qué, entonces, ella le devolvía señales tan equívocas?

Agradecimiento.

Ilógico.

Soundwave dio media vuelta y se dirigió nuevamente hacia la consola de su computadora. Había cosas mucho más importantes que hacer que perder el tiempo en inútiles reflexiones sobre los pensamientos erráticos de una prisionera Autobot.

-Rumble, Frenzy... Operación: recuperación.

Su mano oprimió el botón sobre su hombro y ambos Cassetticons emergieron y se transformaron en sus modos robóticos. La voz de su creador no era nada más que un comando, el catalizador que los arrancaba del etéreo letargo y los llevaba nuevamente al mundo de lo tangible. Las verdaderas órdenes de Soundwave, los detalles y todo tipo de especificaciones eran asignados mentalmente; toda mente ajena al vínculo estaba excluida.

Mucho antes de ver el semblante molesto de Frenzy, Soundwave supo que la súbita inclusión de un elemento externo, aunque hubiera sido momentánea, no había sido bienvenida por sus creaciones. Le sorprendió un poco, sin embargo, la agresión latente en la chispa vital del más joven de sus Cassettes.

La causa eran los celos, algo totalmente extraño en el vínculo entre el Oficial de Comunicaciones y sus creaciones. Pese a ser de naturaleza competitiva, ninguno de sus Cassettes había manifestado jamás una actitud posesiva respecto a su creador. El pequeño pero sólido núcleo familiar funcionaba en perfecta armonía pese a las muy diferentes personalidades de sus miembros. Era la perfecta imagen del balance: el carácter excitable de los más jóvenes, el frío control del mayor… De Frenzy a Ravage había un universo de diferencias, pero cada uno de los Cassettes conformaba una parte del firme equilibrio.

-¿Qué está haciendo _ella_ aquí?- gritó Frenzy, su dedo apuntando a Nocturne pero su visor óptico mirando con abierto enojo a Soundwave.

-Holaaa hermosa,- se rió Rumble, ignorando a su hermano y sonriendo a Nocturne, que continuaba aferrando el cubo de energon vacío.

_-No sólo la dejaste entrar e__n el vínculo, sino que también la energizas. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Soundwave?_

No era común que Frenzy utilizara la comunicación telepática cuando hablaba con Soundwave. Al igual que Rumble, era un apasionado de la palabra hablada, demasiado precipitado como para perder el tiempo en sutilezas. Que Frenzy recurriera a la telepatía en ese momento sólo podía significar una cosa: que estaba _realmente_ molesto.

Pero la respuesta de Soundwave no pudo haber sido más fría: nada.

Frenzy sintió la incómoda puñalada de la decepción cuando Soundwave ignoró su reclamo. Eso no estaba bien… Soundwave nunca actuaba así…

-Operación: recuperación,- habló el Oficial de Comunicaciones de nuevo, su monotónica voz tan impasible como siempre, sin ninguna señal de impaciencia o enojo. Sin embargo, Frenzy sabía perfectamente que hacer que Soundwave repitiera sus órdenes no era nada aconsejable.

Puños apretados y la mirada de Frenzy clavada en el suelo fueron la única señal exterior de su impotencia. Sin decir nada más, dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta, jalando por el brazo a Rumble que continuaba mirando con malsana diversión a Nocturne.

La sensación de incomodidad regresó a Soundwave, tan absurda como no bienvenida. La inesperada reacción de su creación más joven era perturbadora; había podido sentir que había más en su enojo que celos, algo que amenazaba el cuidadosamente cultivado vínculo entre creador y creaciones. Pero la inestabilidad no era una opción. Debía mantener el equilibrio a toda costa.

-------------------------

-¿Quieres soltarme, cara de chatarra? ¡Vas a arrancarme el maldito brazo!- gritó Rumble mientras forcejeaba con Frenzy, que lo arrastraba rápidamente por los oscuros pasillos de la base Némesis.

Frenzy no contestó pero soltó a su gemelo.

Caminaron algunos pasos sin hablar. Seis, para ser exactos, todo el límite que Rumble podía conceder al silencio.

-¿Podrías dejar de gruñir como una de esas bestias terrestres y decirme qué te pasa?- se quejó Rumble, dándole a su hermano una fuerte palmada en la cabeza.

El pequeño Decepticon azul se preparó para una contestación igual de violenta pero ésta nunca llegó. Frenzy continuó caminando como si no hubiera sentido el golpe.

Rumble se detuvo y se rascó la cabeza, no encontrando mejor manera de manifestar su confusión.

Frenzy también tenía sus límites. Dos astro segundos después de que su gemelo se detuviera, el furioso Cassetticon rojo frenó su paso también y miró sobre su hombro.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Me vas a decir que no lo sentiste?- bramó.

-¿Sentir qué?- preguntó Rumble, todavía rascándose la cabeza.

-¡Slag, Rumble, no notarías si Omega Supreme te pasara frente a la nariz!

La expresión de desconcierto en el rostro de Rumble se acentuó.

-¡El vínculo, idiota! ¡La intrusa!- explicó Frenzy, exasperado.

-¿Eh?

Frenzy se golpeó la cabeza con desesperación. -¡La Autobot, descerebrado! ¡Soundwave la dejó entrar!

-¿La Autobot? ¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

Frenzy se cruzó de brazos, un poco más calmado. -¿Es que acaso no eres parte del vínculo? ¡Debiste sentirla!

-Oh… te refieres a _esa_ presencia…

-No. Me refiero a tu fea cara.

-Hey, no hay necesidad de insultar.

-La cosa es que Soundwave la dejó entrar,- repitió Frenzy, decepcionado de que su hermano no diera importancia a tan obvia violación de intimidad.

-¿Cómo sabes que era ella?- preguntó Rumble. –Sí, sentí una presencia, pero no pude pasar las barreras mentales de Soundwave para saber quién era.

-¿Y quién iba a ser, idiota? ¿Starscream? ¡Por supuesto que era esa Autobot!

-Sí, pero…

-¡Pero nada! Primero Soundwave acepta como esclava a esa Autobot y no la mata, luego el vínculo es invadido y… sorpresa sorpresa, ¿adivina quién estaba en nuestros propios cuarteles, como si perteneciera ahí?

-La Autobot…- concluyó Rumble.

-Obvio. Soundwave dejó a una sucia Autobot entrar a _nuestro _vínculo.

-Cierto…- reflexionó Rumble frotándose la barbilla. -¿Por qué crees que lo hizo?

-Eso es lo que voy a averiguar.

-Bueno, buena suerte.

-¡Buena suerte mis propulsores traseros! Tú vas a ayudarme.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Quién lo dice?- espetó Rumble mostrando sus puños cerrados a su hermano.

-¡Lo digo yo, idiota! Esto es una cuestión de honor. Ella es una Autobot. ¿Dónde está tu lealtad?

Rumble se encogió de hombros. –No lo sé, la dejé en mis otros pantalones.

-¡No estoy bromeando, Rumble! ¡Deja de repetir esas malditas frases humanas, no estoy de humor!

-Oye cálmateeeee… Realmente estás molesto, ¿no?

-Y tú deberías estarlo también. ¿No sentiste la alarma de Laserbeak y Buzzaw? Y hacía mucho que no sentía a Ravage tan furioso.

-Él siempre está furioso.

-Sí pero esto es diferente. El vínculo fue alterado y debemos hacer algo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-¿No estás exagerando, Frenzy? Digo, es sólo una Autobot… ¡y está muuuuy buena!

-¿Podrías dejar de pensar con tus circuitos íntimos y utilizar tu procesador para variar?

-Eso es precisamente lo que estoy haciendo, cara de chatarra, y encuentro bastante divertido que Soundwave tenga una fémina para tener un poco de _acción_.- La risa pícara de Rumble contrastó con el semblante severo de Frenzy.

-Esto no tiene que ver con que Soundwave tenga acción, estúpido. Ojalá fuera así de simple.

Nuevamente, el semblante confuso de Rumble habló por sí mismo.

-¡El equilibrio, idiota! ¡La fémina es una Autobot! ¿Eso no es importante para ti?,- exclamó Frenzy exasperado.

-Mmmh… Bueno, definitivamente no luce como ningún otro Autobot… Ella no tiene sus feas caras, ¿sabes?

-Piensa esto: la Autobot invadió nuestro vínculo. Mientras hablamos, está ahora mismo en nuestros cuarteles personales, en un lugar que no le corresponde. ¿Qué tan lejos va a llegar? Quiero decir… Soundwave es el Tercero al Mando… ¿Va a dejarla entrar al Centro de Mando, a pasearla por toda la base, a permitir que se infiltre en nuestro sistema de seguridad?

-¡Rayos, Frenzy!- gritó Rumble, alterándose. -¿No crees que estás llevando esto demasiado lejos?

-¡Ella es una Autobot! Ahora mismo debe estar planeando algo en contra nuestra, y yo no pienso tolerarlo. ¡Está en nuestros propios cuarteles, Rumble!

-Si está ahí es porque Soundwave lo aprueba, y él jamás se equivoca.

La furia de Frenzy se calmó de súbito, dejando en su lugar un profundo resentimiento.

-Sí… yo también solía pensar eso…

Rumble miró horrorizado a su gemelo, escandalizado por palabras que nunca habían siquiera cruzado su procesador. Empujar violentamente a Frenzy contra la pared fue un reflejo de defensa más que un acto de agresión. -¡Hey, cuidado con lo que dices, Frenzy! ¡Soundwave siempre tiene razón y lo sabes!

Más sorpresiva fue la falta de respuesta agresiva por parte de Frenzy. Su visor miró a su gemelo con auténtica preocupación.

-Sólo piénsalo, Rumble,- dijo el Cassetticon rojo con voz calma, casi vacía. -Nunca antes nuestro ciclo de recarga había sido interrumpido así; nunca antes ningún agente externo había entrado a nuestra intimidad… nunca antes Soundwave nos había ignorado así... ¡Nos ignoró, Rumble! Esto puede ser el comienzo de algo terrible.

Rumble retrocedió, liberando a su gemelo, su boca entreabierta incapaz de encontrar una conexión con su vocalizador. Por primera vez en la conversación sintió el miedo proveniente de Frenzy. Sin embargo, todavía tenía problemas para entender.

-No lo sé… creo que exageras…- dijo mientras reanudaba su camino.

-Y yo no sé si eres más ciego que estúpido.

Ambos Cassetticons desaparecieron por el corredor, ignorantes de que toda su conversación había sido escuchada.

------------------------

Un incómodo silencio se filtró por los cuarteles personales de Soundwave, trayendo consigo pensamientos confusos e irracionales.

Mientras Soundwave trabajaba sistemáticamente en la vasta arma ante él, no pudo evitar que su mente vagara. La molestia de Frenzy seguía desconcertándolo, y las ondas mentales de enojo provenientes del resto de sus Cassettes, que seguían en modo de recarga adentro de su compartimiento pectoral, sólo empeoraban las cosas.

No era común que Soundwave se preocupara. Desperdiciar tiempo en tales pensamientos sólo prolongaría el problema, pero por alguna razón las cosas eran de repente muy distintas.

Otra oleada de descontento asaltó sus sistemas, esta vez proveniente de Ravage. La chispa del felino robótico emanaba señales de incansable malicia. Soundwave le envió una firme respuesta codificada urgiéndolo a calmarse y desistir de tales pensamientos.

Pero aunque Ravage obedeció, la paz no regresó. Ahora fue Buzzsaw el que se quejó, desperdigando su miedo como un líquido.

Nuevas y desconcertantes emociones estaban empezando a agitar el vínculo eterno entre creador y creaciones. Celos, rabia, miedo… desconfianza… Como serpientes parecían retorcerse con vida propia, mezclándose e intensificándose a cada momento, contaminando los antes prístinos confines de su santuario virtual.

Esa reacción no estaba en los cálculos de Soundwave. Sabía que a sus Cassettes les incomodaría la presencia momentánea de la Autobot en el vínculo. De hecho, se habría decepcionado si ellos la hubieran aceptado. Pero esta respuesta…

_Sólo fue una interrupción momentánea, _se dijo a sí mismo mientras continuaba trabajando. _No actuar hubiera sido inaceptable._

¿Pero qué había de las consecuencias de haber actuado, de haber abierto su mente a la prisionera Autobot? Soundwave se reprendió a sí mismo en silencio. ¿Cómo podían ser sus cálculos tan inexactos? ¿Había dejado que sus ambiciones nublaran su juicio?

_No, _se dijo a sí mismo otra vez. _Todos los parámetros fueron cuidadosamente seleccionados, todas las permutaciones consideradas. __Todas mis acciones han sido lógicas._

Soundwave puso una rodilla en el suelo y dirigió su atención a la parte baja del cañón. Con pulso firme continuó haciendo ajustes; cada uno de sus movimientos era controlado, planeado… un completo contraste con los erráticos pensamientos que invadían su procesador.

El caos tenía que ser erradicado y el orden restaurado. Sin embargo, mientras un nuevo ataque de tensas señales alcanzó su chispa vital, no pudo evitar pensar en qué tanto daño haría haber permitido a la Autobot entrar a su mente.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

La suave, casi etérea voz sacó al Oficial de Comunicaciones de sus pensamientos. La Autobot… ¿cómo había podido olvidar su presencia?

Esforzándose por mantener su compostura, Soundwave miró a su esclava con toda la indiferencia que su visor pudo reflejar.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?- preguntó ella nuevamente.

Soundwave reprimió su deseo de golpear algo. Se sintió como un tonto… ¿Cuántos preciosos momentos había perdido mientras había estado sumido en sus pensamientos?

Lenta y calmadamente se puso de pie y la enfrentó.

-Modo alterno requerido,- le dijo como lo había hecho antes, analizando cuidadosamente la reacción de su prisionera.

Anormalmente serena… Sus ópticos azules parecían penetrar la chispa vital de él.

-Operación: amplificación de rango acústico para permitir calibración de cañón resonador,- dijo Soundwave, anticipando algún tipo de respuesta negativa.

------------

El taller de los Constructicons estaba siempre cerrado, sin importar la hora.

Todo Decepticon sabía que, a menos que se tratara de Megatron en persona, las puertas no se abrían fácilmente. Y no era que el dominio Constructicon fuera un lugar muy solicitado; la Sala de Reparaciones estaba ahí y visitarla siempre conllevaba un significado doloroso. Pero el acceso restringido siempre era un reto para aquellos que habían sido programados para la conquista; el hambre de dominio guiaba cada uno de sus pasos.

Sin embargo, ese día las puertas cerradas era lo último en las preocupaciones de los dos jóvenes Cassettes, cuyas reducidas experiencias de vida no alcanzaban a explicar un problema que ni ellos mismos eran capaces de explicar con claridad.

No fue sino hasta que estuvieron afuera de las dos enormes puertas metálicas que recordaron conscientemente el motivo de su presencia ahí.

-Odio tocar timbres,- se quejó Rumble lanzando una desdeñosa mirada de reojo al botón rojo que estaba muy por encima de sus cabezas.

-Especialmente ese,- secundó Frenzy mientras volaba para oprimir el odioso dispositivo.

Rumble se sorprendió de que Frenzy volara para oprimir el botón. En circunstancias normales, ambos gemelos habrían llegado al botón por medio de alguna complicada acrobacia. Ambos siempre le habían dado un lugar preferencial al juego y la aventura, así se tratara de alguna misión rutinaria como esa. Que Frenzy hiciera a un lado sus milenarias costumbres sólo enfatizaba que la situación que lo preocupaba era más grave de lo que Rumble había creído.

Astro segundos interminables pasaron antes de que la puerta se abriera y un malhumorado Long Haul asomara la cabeza.

Nada raro. Long Haul siempre estaba malhumorado.

-¿Qué quieren, enanos?- preguntó.

-Venimos por el aparato de la Autobot,- dijo Rumble.

-No fui informado que venían. Aún estamos revisándolo,- fue la fría respuesta.

-Soundwave se comunicó con Scrapper hace trece breems. ¡Ahora entrégalo!- exigió Frenzy.

Long Haul hizo una mueca pero miró sobre su hombro. Parecía estar teniendo algún tipo de comunicación interna con alguno de sus compañeros, Scrapper seguramente.

-Esperen aquí,- dijo finalmente, desapareciendo y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¡Y no olvides decirle a Scavanger que aún me debe por ese pedazo de chatarra que robé para él!- gritó Rumble.

-¿Qué chatarra?- preguntó Frenzy.

-El vehículo humano ese, tú sabes, el de esa película de Batman…

Frenzy se encogió de hombros con desdén. –Pila de basura.

-Totalmente, pero Scavenger lo quería.

-Que se joda Scavenger.

Frenzy había hablado con odio, pero era evidente por el tono de su voz que lo último en su mente en ese momento era el excéntrico Constructicon.

Rumble miró a su gemelo con preocupación creciente. Siempre había creído ser el más maduro de los dos pero de repente Frenzy veía las cosas con una profundidad de la que él no era capaz.

Tras un rato de silencio, una rareza total entre ellos, la voz de Rumble se escuchó de nuevo, temerosa y expectante.

-Frenz…

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué tan malo puede ser… tú sabes… si el equilibrio se rompe?

_Continuará._


	10. Cuerdas rotas

_Hay una línea muy delgada entre el bien y el mal, una frágil telaraña que se mueve entre los vientos de la guerra, fronteras cambiantes y un caos total. Cada ser racional, aunque sea uno que rija su vida en valores pacifistas, camina por esa línea. No es extraño que las sutilezas de la guerra se apoderen de la esencia de su existencia y comiencen un lento proceso de sofocación, hasta que dichos seres rompen sus corazas de paz y empiezan a perder el control. Entonces, viene la perdición._

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 10**

**Cuerdas rotas**

Transformación.

En los infinitos confines del universo, el concepto se expandía en incontables expresiones. Manifestaciones de rutinas, de vida, de crecimiento, de muerte; el dinámico movimiento del cosmos no permitía que nada permaneciera estático… todas las cosas estaban en constante cambio.

Y el humilde planeta Tierra no era la excepción. La transición entre noche y día, el transcurir de las estaciones, la metamorfosis de oruga a mariposa; cada mínimo cambio era un movimiento, la esencia de lo orgánico mientras era gobernada por la existencia misma.

Pero para los nuevos habitantes del planeta, el concepto tenía un significado muy distinto.

Noche eterna envolvía al planeta Cybertron, ningún amanecer ni ocaso alteraba los cielos con luces doradas, ninguna estación climática afectaba el paisaje artificial. Todo era mesurado, calculado. Estático.

Y sin embargo, también aquí el concepto de transformación encontraba expresión. A través de una guerra milenaria –la avaricia, el miedo, el odio-, se había finalmente apoderado de una raza que había logrado escapar de sus garras por demasiado tiempo. Como una tempestad, cayó sobre el mundo artificial de Cybertron con malicia desatada, despertando circuitos dormidos, cambiando todo a su paso en una incansable búsqueda de poder.

Había algunas ventajas… La transformación física se convirtió en una fuente primaria de protección; al imitar la forma de objetos inanimados, el camuflaje se convirtió en un reordenamiento de acero y circuitos, una manera conveniente de salvar la propia vida… o de emboscar enemigos.

Sin embargo, esta transformación iba más allá de lo físico. Como una epidemia silenciosa, invadía cada mecanismo, torciendo y alterando percepciones y personalidades sin discriminar. Nadie era inmune a ella, y mientras la guerra continuó depredando a la raza Cybertroniana, la transformación de sus chispas vitales pasó desapercibida, esperando pacientemente bajo la superficie el perfecto momento para surgir…

-------------

El siseo de una puerta cerrada tras sus espaldas pocas veces fue tan bienvenido.

Optimus Prime había sido líder de los Autobots por millones de años, pero en tantos incontables ciclos solares, eran pocas las veces en las que había estado solo.

Comandar un movimiento de resistencia significaba muchos sacrificios; ceder la intimidad era uno de los más dolorosos.

El líder Autobot representaba esperanza, y la esperanza siempre tenía que estar presente, visible. Cada uno de los movimientos de Optimus Prime era observado con admiración e ilimitado respeto. La voluntad general se había rendido a él, poniendo sobre sus hombros toca carga de fe y poder, pero tener en sus manos el destino de tantos individuos siempre era una pesada carga, apenas escondida detrás de su estoica máscara facial.

Sólo fue hasta que se sintió cobijado por la más absoluta soledad en sus cuarteles personales que se dio el lujo expresar su frustración. Sus piernas se debilitaron y una de sus manos cayó pesadamente sobre la consola de su computadora. Darle una vía de escape al dolor y a la rabia por medio de la violencia nunca había sido una primera opción, pero había veces que la necesidad de romper las ataduras de su código de honor surgía como un tentador alivio.

Pero no sería esa la ocasión. Una vez más, el control y la lógica ganaron la batalla mientras Optimus Prime se dejaba caer en el asiento frente a su computadora.

No era la primera vez que había tenido que supervisar el retiro de los restos de soldados Autobots caídos en batalla, pero la maldita experiencia distaba mucho de convertirse en una de tantas rutinas que vivir en medio de una guerra le había forzado a adquirir. Siempre dolía, justo como la primera vez. La guerra había insensibilizado a muchos de sus guerreros, otorgándoles una máscara de dureza y frialdad que los protegía del asalto de la ética, pero nunca había funcionado con él, nunca lo haría. Su naturaleza amable y sus propias decisiones hacían imposible que subestimara la muerte incluso del más anónimo de sus soldados.

Hacía horas que había detenido su cronómetro interno. Contar el tiempo, contar cuerpos… de repente se había convertido en la misma cosa, intolerable y dolorosa.

Estaba agotado. Recargarse era una urgencia pero también un imposible. Sabía que el descanso le estaba negado en esos momentos. Las imágenes de cuerpos sin vida y miembros cercenados no desaparecerían.

Él no las dejaría desaparecer.

Optimus Prime apretó los puños con impotencia, forzando nuevamente a su rabia a retroceder. Tenía que mantener el control; tenía que hacer retroceder a la ira y dejar que la lógica prevaleciera.

Sus soldados estaban inquietos, el deseo de venganza saturando cada procesador. Él no era la excepción; antes que Comandante, era Autobot. Canalizar esa furia general hacia una lucha justa era su responsabilidad, pero las circunstancias lo obligaban a tomar desviaciones desagradables. Tenía que tomar decisiones, pero ¿qué oportunidad tenía si estaba atrapado en un juego creado por alguien más?

Mientras Nocturne permaneciera en poder de los Decepticons, no había mucho por hacer. Manos atadas, impotencia… carecer de control era intolerable.

--------------------------

Megatron no se sorprendió cuando un dispositivo rojo en la consola de su computadora personal comenzó a iluminarse intermitentemente, acompañado del ya conocido zumbido que anunciaba la entrada de una comunicación externa.

La estaba esperando. No importaba cuánto los forzara, los engranes de la máquina continuaban funcionando. Pelear contra pacifistas siempre tenía sus ventajas.

Megatron aceptó la señal entrante y el diagrama del cañón resonador que Soundwave estaba construyendo desapareció de la pantalla de su computadora y fue sustituido por el rostro de Optimus Prime.

Megatron reprimió su necesidad de reír. Ya habría tiempo para eso muy pronto.

Muchos Cybetronianos utilizaban máscaras faciales. Algunos como protección durante las batallas, otros como un perfecto escondite de emociones. El líder Autobot era una curiosa mezcla de ambos, pero Megatron no necesitaba ver rasgos faciales para saber que su acérrimo enemigo estaba lidiando una férrea batalla con la ira.

-Saludos, Prime. Confío en que recibiste mi regalo. No hay necesidad de darme las gracias,- dijo Megatron con una sonrisa más que sincera.

-Recibirás mi agradecimiento personalmente, Megatron. Tienes mi palabra,- Optimus respondió duramente.

-Estoy contando con eso.

Había pocas cosas tan gratificantes para el líder Decepticon que sacudir el controlado carácter de su enemigo. La aparente estabilidad de Optimus Prime distaba de ser perfecta, Megatron siempre había estado seguro, y no habían sido pocas las veces en que había estado a punto de desatar a la bestia. Estaba seguro de que llegaría el día en que Prime caería en la más primitiva violencia y rompería todos los esterotipados clichés de la propaganda Autobot. Cuando ese día llegara la guerra comenzaría su final, la balanza inclinada irreversiblemente hacia los de insignia púrpura.

-Así que, Prime…- continuó Megatron, -No pretendo ser descortés, pero como te imaginarás estoy ocupado. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Los ópticos del Autobot se estrecharon ligeramente, única señal de su limitada paciencia. -Tu cinismo nunca deja de impresionarme, Megatron. Esta vez fuiste demasiado lejos.

-Nunca es demasiado lejos, mucho menos cuando hablamos de un puñado de guerreros de segunda categoría. Es precisamente por ese tipo de inútil sentimentalismo que perderás esta guerra.

-Los guerreros no son más que objetos para ti, lo sé muy bien. No importa que sean ellos los que te mantienen en ese falso trono del que te sientes tan orgulloso. Tu poder reside en el dolor y la muerte de incontables Cybertronianos.

El Decepticon plateado se burló de las palabras de su enemigo, sacudiendo su cabeza retadoramente. –Ahórrame las tonterías, Prime. Me temo que tenemos concepciones extremadamente opuestas sobre el honor.

-¿Y es precisamente honor tu especialidad, no Megatron? ¿O acaso debo tener esperanzas de que has respetado la integridad de Nocturne?

Megatron amplió su sonrisa. Finalmente Optimus Prime estaba yendo al grano, una invitación abierta para la tortura emocional.

-¿Nocturne? ¿Ese es su nombre? Es curioso… ni siquiera se me ocurrió preguntarle su denominación…

-¿Cuál es su condición?

Megatron no respondió. Sus ojos se estrecharon con perversa diversión, incrementando la creciente tensión en el líder Autobot.

-¡¿Cuál es su condición, Megatron?!- repitió Optimus Prime, dando un fuerte puñetazo en algún lado afuera de la imagen proyectada en la pantalla.

El Decepticon estaba más que satisfecho. Ver a su acérrimo enemigo externar cualquier signo de pérdida de control era siempre una dulce victoria.

-Funcional, creo… Me temo que no puedo darte información exacta al respecto.- Megatron saboreó la ironía: había dicho la verdad, y sin embargo el resultado había sido tan delicioso como una mentira bien planeada.

-Si te atreves a dañarla…

-¿Dañarla?- rió el líder Decepticon. –_Dañar _no sería la palabra que yo utilizaría exactamente.

Los ópticos de Optimus se estrecharon amenazadoramente. –Por tu propio bienestar, Megatron, será mejor que Nocturne esté intacta, o de lo contrario…

Megatron se carcajeó ruidosamente. -¿Me estás amenazando, Prime? Divertido, muy divertido… Seamos realistas, ¿quieres? Es una fémina. Mis soldados no han visto una desde que dejamos Cybertron. No esperarás que permanezcan insensibles a su presencia en esta base, ¿o sí? La mayoría de ellos son jóvenes, inquietos… Necesitan alguna diversión.- Megatron hizo una pausa momentánea, dejando que sus palabras hicieran todo el daño posible antes de continuar. –Personalmente, estoy pensando en desechar mis prejucios sobre su sucio origen y darle una oportunidad. No merece el honor de ser mía, pero me siento generoso. Por supuesto, estoy contando con que mis Decepticons hayan dejado lo suficiente de ella como para ser disfrutado.

Para la decepción de Megatron, Optimus Prime no continuó su arrebato de furia. Su rostro volvió a serenarse y su voz sonó fría cuando volvió a hablar.

-Voy a ignorar por ahora tus últimas palabras, Megatron. Nos conocemos demasiado bien y por eso estoy seguro de que sabrás que lo voy a decirte no es una petición… Libérala. Libérala ahora y tal vez no te devuelva una respuesta similar a tu sádico _regalo_.

-Estás más que invitado a intentarlo, Prime. Ven cuando estés listo para hablar con acciones y no con palabras; te estaré esperando.

-Acciones serán tomadas, no tengas ninguna duda.

-Como dije antes, estoy contando con eso,- dijo Megatron antes de cortar la comunicación.

Satisfacción infinita invadió su procesador mientras que el odiado rostro de Optimus Prime desaparecía de la pantalla. Enojar a un pacifista era una estrategia riesgosa, pero sacar al líder Autobot de los estrechos límites de su código de honor era demasiado tentador para desaprovecharse. Megatron sabía perfectamente que Optimus era sentimental y, por ende, débil. Enfurecerlo era un arma de doble filo pero a fin de cuentas sería Prime el que se debatiría entre las fauces de un engañoso conflicto moral.

Megatron regresó su atención al diagrama del cañón resonador de Soundwave. Se preguntó si su silencioso Oficial de Comunicaciones habría ya maximizado el potencial de su nueva esclava. Sonrió con malicia.

Nocturne… demasiado hermosa para ser una Autobot. A diferencia de otras féminas de la facción enemiga, ésta no era una guerrera. Su pánico y falta de resistencia habían revelado a la científica, a la pacifista que de alguna manera había conseguido darle la espalda a la guerra… hasta ahora.

Megatron subió casualmente las piernas sobre la consola de su computadora y colocó las manos atrás de su cabeza. Su sonrisa expresaba más que simple maldad. Sí… la Autobot era demasiado hermosa… tal vez lo suficiente como para desechar viejos prejuicios.

--------------------

Optimus Prime no reprimió un segundo puñetazo a la consola de su computadora cuando la imagen de Megatron desapareció de la pantalla.

Siempre era así. Las pocas veces que ambos líderes establecían una comunicación por medio del espacio virtual, solía ser Megatron quien la finalizaba, dictando tácitas condiciones que se habían convertido en costumbre. Optimus Prime lo odiaba.

Pero en ese momento lo que menos le importaba al líder Autobot eran los pequeños clichés de un conflicto que había costado ya demasiadas vidas. Cada chispa, cada existencia, cada mente perdida era irrecuperable, una tragedia eclipsada porque nunca venía sola.

En una de las unidades de almacenamiento de El Arca yacían los restos de catorce guerreros Autobots esperando ser enviados a Cybertron para su descanso final, soldados que habían peleado a su lado y quienes lo habían obedecido siempre con lealtad y esperanza. Era imposible minimizar esas pérdidas, dejarlas convertir en meras estadísticas de un cruel episodio de guerra más.

Más que a la guerra misma, Optimus Prime odiaba sus incalculables y sádicas excentricidades. Millones de años de lucha no habían sido capaces de hacerle entender la existencia de conciencias tiránicas y crueles que destruían vidas en su búsqueda del poder ilimitado.

Megatron era una falla de la libertad individual, al igual que el resto de los Decepticons que seguían ciegamente una causa parcial y esclavizante.

Pero hacía mucho que había dejado de cuestionarse la existencia de tales fallas; detenerlas y borrarlas del Universo era su deber, pero era tan difícil… Muchas veces el honor se quedaba corto y la gravedad de las circunstancias forzaba a contemplar alternativas mucho menos honorables pero tal vez más efectivas. Caminar en la delgada línea entre la civilidad y la bestialidad era cada vez más inseguro. A veces Optimus se preguntaba si no caería él también en las tiránicas garras de la demencia.

Un ruido interrumpió su meditación.

Había alguien en su puerta, esperando, mientras él se debatía en eternos conflictos morales que distaban mucho de traerle tranquilidad.

Optimus Prime activó la cámara de vigilancia que estaba afuera de sus cuarteles y una imagen fue visible en el monitor de su computadora.

Blaster.

No era común que el líder Autobot fuera visitado en la privacía de sus cuarteles personales. Cualquier asunto, por urgente que fuera, solía ser tratado en el Centro de Mando, pero dadas las circunstancias la presencia del Oficial de Comunicaciones Autobot no era sorpresiva.

Optimus oprimió un botón y la puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a un irreconocible Blaster. La misma estructura, los mismos rasgos faciales… pero aún así el mecanoide que se acercaba a él era un desconocido. No había ni rastro de la usual energía y divertimiento en su expresión. Una vez más, nada que el líder Autobot no esperara.

-Blaster… por favor toma asiento,- dijo calmadamente Optimus, señalando una silla enfrente de él.

Blaster ignoró la invitación, como si nunca hubiera sido formulada. Sus avanzados audios estaban cerrados en ese momento a cualquier otra cosa que no fuera el motivo de su presencia ahí. Se detuvo a pocos mecanometros del líder Autobot, cada uno de sus movimientos marcado por la angustia.

-Optimus…

-Siéntate, mi amigo. Has estado sujeto a una tensión mayor que los demás y no ignoro la razón. Sabía que vendrías tarde o temprano.

Una vez más, Blaster ignoró el gesto.

-Optimus, por favor… Nocturne…

Comprendiendo el inestable estado mental de su Oficial de Comunicaciones, Optimus Prime se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a su amigo, colocando su mano amablemente sobre el tembloroso hombro.

-No la abandonaremos, Blaster. Tienes mi palabra.

-¿P-pero cuándo…? Han pasado dos ciclos solares ya… Ella podría estar… ella…

Optimus afianzó su agarre sobre el hombro de Blaster. –Ella está funcional.

Blaster miró firmemente a Optimus por primera vez durante toda la conversación. Su inicial titubeo fue sustituido por una creciente ola de emociones exaltadas. -¡Pero está en poder de los Decepticons! ¡Primus sabrá lo que le están haciendo en estos momentos!

Sus piernas cedieron y Optimus tuvo que sujetarlo para evitar que cayera al suelo. –Sé fuerte, Blaster. No obtendrás nada si pierdes la serenidad.

Blaster se apartó enérgicamente del agarre de Optimus Prime, recuperando súbitamente su fuerza. -¿Qué tiene que ver la serenidad en todo esto? ¡Cada astro segundo que pasa Nocturne está siendo sometida a las perversiones de esos monstruos! ¡Tenemos que liberarla _ahora_!

El comportamiento de Blaster era irracional, no sólo para su personalidad sino para la manera siempre respetuosa y amigable como los Autobots solían dirigirse a su Comandante Supremo. Sin embargo, Optimus distaba de ser un líder tiránico y no le dio importancia al arranque de su subordinado. Era lógico, después de todo.

-No es tan simple, Blaster. Si actuamos sin precaución nuestro único resultado será el fracaso.

Blaster miró a Optimus desesperado, como si ambos estuvieran hablando en idiomas diferentes.

-¿P-pero qué…? ¿Estás diciendo que no vamos a hacer nada?

-Estoy diciendo que actuaremos con lógica y organización. De otra manera sólo empeoraremos la situación.

-¡Pero, Optimus, esto es una emergencia! ¡Tenemos que actuar AHORA!

La preocupada pero serena expresión del líder Autobot no cambió; era el perfecto contraste con la exasperación de su subordinado.

-Dime, Blaster, ¿qué esperas que haga? ¿Cómo propones que ataquemos a un enemigo fortificado en el fondo del océano? En su base, los Decepticons tienen una ventaja definitiva y lo sabes. No estoy dispuesto a permitir la pérdida de más vidas Autobots este día. Tenemos que ser racionales, por el bien de todos nosotros.

-¿Por el bien de todos…? Pero Optimus… ¿qué hay del bien de Nocturne? ¿Puedes imaginarte los horrores a los que debe estar siendo sometida ahora mismo, mientras hablamos? Ella no puede esperar, Optimus, esto está pasándole _ahora_, y no estoy dispuesto a dejarla sufrir más tiempo!- exclamó Blaster, dándole la espalda a su líder e incapaz de enfrentar las duras realidades de la fría fachada de su Comandante.

Optimus estaba consciente de que los miedos de su amigo eran realidades crueles; podía sentir cómo irradiaba furia. Los comentarios obscenos de Megatron hicieron eco en su mente mientras se dirigía a Blaster de nuevo.

-Si estás pidiendo mi autorización para irte, Blaster, y tomar este asunto en tus propias manos, entonces lamento informarte que tu petición es denegada. Necesito que seas paciente, racional…

-Pero… pero no podemos esperar, Optimus… Yo… yo no puedo… Nocturne… ella me necesita, ella necesita que yo…- las palabras de Blaster murieron, incapaces de expresar el torrente de miedo y rabia que saturaban su chispa vital.

–Acciones serán tomadas, Blaster, eso te lo puedo asegurar. No puedo ordenarte que te calmes pero te pido que mantengas el control. Perderlo ahora no ayudará en nada a Nocturne.

La mención del nombre tuvo un extraño efecto en Blaster. Su rostro desfigurado por la angustia se ensombreció de repente, al tiempo que empezaba a retroceder lentamente.

-No puedo creer cómo puedes hablar con tanta frialdad de la vida de una compañera Autobot… Si ella estuviera en esa unidad de almacenamiento con los otros, si hubiera sido asesinada tan vilmente… sólo sería un número más para ti, ¿no es así? Una estadística más… justo como los otros.

-Blaster…

El Oficial de Comunicaciones no escuchaba. Sus palabras continuaron escuchándose, crueles, saliendo de una parte de su chispa que encontraba una vía de escape por primera vez en su vida.

-Esta inactividad… esta espera…- continuó Blaster con latente furia. -¿Estás tan ciego que no te das cuenta de lo que pasa, Optimus? ¿Qué va a suceder si sólo te sientas y no haces nada? Yo… yo no puedo entenderte… ¿Qué sucedió con nuestro ilustre líder? ¿Nuestro líder que con tanta justicia enarbolaba la bandera de la libertad…?

La metálica voz de Blaster esta alcanzando un nivel febril; cada una de sus palabras parecía un insulto y estaba saturada por la indignación.

Optimus Prime sintió cada una de esas palabras herirlo dolorosamente. Sin embargo, permaneció calmado; su rostro estaba neutral y su cuerpo tan rígido y controlado como siempre.

-Blaster, por favor…- dijo mientras trataba de colocar su mano sobre el hombro de su subordinado, gesto que fue rechazado.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo y dejar que los malditos Decepticons hagan lo que quieran con ella? ¿Dónde está su libertad, Optimus? Dime: ¿dónde está esa libertad que defiendes tan fervientemente?

Blaster se irguió todo lo que pudo y encaró a su Comandante.

-Esto es _tu_ culpa, Optimus. _Tú_ eres quien la ha condenado a los horrores de las perversiones de esos monstruos… _Tú _has firmado su condena de muerte… ¿Cómo… cómo… puedes simplemente estar aquí… así…

Blaster se detuvo, incapaz de encontrar las palabras que buscaba. Pero pronto llegaron a su vocalizador.

-Esto… esto es cobardía, Optimus… traición.

Un pesado silencio flotó entre los dos Autobots. Heridas ardientes se habían abierto y de repente el lado más incómodo de la guerra se quitaba el velo con impúdica crueldad.

-Entiendo que estés molesto,- habló finalmente Optimus, -por lo que voy a ignorar tus últimas palabras. Te aseguro que Nocturne no será olvidada y que tomaremos las acciones necesarias para liberarla, pero no puedo exponer las vidas de muchos para salvar una. En ese momento la lógica y la estrategia deben prevalecer. Retírate ahora, Blaster, y reflexiona. La individualidad puede ser un peligro si se convierte en egoísmo.

Blaster apretó los puños, la impotencia librando una férrea batalla con su rabia. No tenía caso, y lo sabía. La decisión de Optimus era definitiva y el líder Autobot nunca cambiaba de opinión.

Órdenes… no era su amigo el que estaba enfrente de él; era su líder y sus órdenes tenían que ser cumplidas.

Blaster asintió lentamente, siguiendo la costumbre de millones de años de obedecer fielmente una jerarquía, pero sus verdaderos sentimientos estaban muy distantes del respeto.

En ese momento Blaster supo que algo se había roto entre Optimus Prime y él, algo que seguramente nunca recuperarían.

_Continuará._

_

* * *

  
_

_Disculpen la demora en la actualizaci__ón de esta historia. Prometo no colgarme tanto en la próxima, y también en actualizar pronto mis otros fics pendientes._

_Gracias a Tavata y Shadir por sus comentarios, un gusto como siempre chicas ;o)_


	11. A piacere

_Disculpen mi tardanza en la actualización de este fic. La verdad no tengo excusa porque ya hay más de veinte capítulos escritos, pero me enganché un poco, o mucho, con mis otros fics. Demasiado tarde aprendí que es mala idea escribir varios a la vez, pero me daré mi tiempo para actualizarlos todos._

_Muchas gracias chicas por su ayuda en la clarificación del día de estreno de "Revenge of the Fallen" en México. Por fin Cinépolis anunció que el estreno será el 23 de Junio (¡El Martes próximo!), así que ahí estaré sin falta babeando y tratando de no desmayarme. Ver a Megatron, Starscream y Soundwave en la misma película… creo que es demasiado para cualquiera... Pedir a Jazz ya sería demasiado porque a fuerzas los productores quieren vernos llorar por la pérdida de alguno de nuestros queridos Transformers._

_Bueno, no me extiendo más. Gracias de nuevo y espero que disfruten este capítulo._

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 11**

**A piacere**

Cosas extrañas suceden en los caminos sin salida.

Cuando se pierde noción del tiempo y toda esperanza se ha desvanecido, la mente del cautivo genera pensamientos y actitudes inesperadas, sin importar si dicha mente fue creada artificialmente.

El procesador de Nocturne había cedido ya; la angustiosa cuenta regresiva hacia la realización de sus peores temores la había sumido en la derrota. Sin embargo, siempre había un lugar para que sus creencias se aferraran a eso que muchos llaman honor.

-No.

La delicada voz femenina retó la frialdad de las paredes metálicas que la rodeaban, pero sobre todo la de la alta figura que estaba enfrente de ella.

-No lo haré…- continuó, tratando de dominar el temblor de su cuerpo, tratando de que su vocalizador no reflejara su temor.

Una precaución inútil, y ella misma lo sabía. Soundwave había estado ya dentro de su mente, y a la vez le había abierto una puerta a la suya propia. A pesar de que no había encontrado agresión dentro del breve momento en que había estado conectada directamente con el Decepticon, sabía que él había estado guiado por su propia conveniencia. Ese frío mecanoide no podía ser capaz de sentir consideración por su prisionera, por su esclava…

-Resistencia: inútil. Cooperación: lógica,- habló Soundwave tras algunos tensos astro segundos de silencio.

Esas palabras no la sorprendieron. A pesar de que hacía muy poco tiempo que era propiedad del Oficial de Comunicaciones Decepticon, ella ya entendía perfectamente que él sólo hablaba cuando lo consideraba estrictamente necesario y que mantenía sus emociones reales completamente ocultas.

Los Autobots solían simplificar el tema diciendo que Soundwave simplemente carecía de emociones, que su procesador era incapaz de sentirlas.

Pero Nocturne tenía sus dudas al respecto. Un simple dron sin emociones no tendría un rango militar tan alto, mucho menos sería tan racional y seguro de sí mismo. Soundwave debía tener emociones, pero ninguna relacionada con lo que los Autobots consideraban gentileza.

No había nada más peligroso que un mecanoide que estableciera los valores de su propia ética. Nocturne estaba segura de que ese era el caso de Soundwave; su código de honor debía estar guiado únicamente por su propio beneficio y el de su causa. En otras palabras, era un monstruo, y mucho más atemorizante que sus compañeros de armas, porque la suya era una monstruosidad fría y calculada.

Soundwave la miró. Imposible saber qué escondía su máscara facial.

-Negación entendida, pero rechazada. Orden debe ser obedecida inmediatamente,- el Decepticon habló otra vez.

Nocturne retrocedió, encontrando la fría pared tras su espalda. Había llegado el momento. Él reaccionaría ante su resistencia, buscaría la manera de hacerla obedecer. El Decepticon estaba a punto de aparecer, su amo… ¿Había llegado, entonces, el momento de la muerte?

-Una mente racional entiende la importancia del pensamiento independiente. Si la mente se destruye, cualquier inteligencia se hace vacía. La supervivencia del pensamiento debe ser la prioridad de cualquier organismo, sin importar su ideología. Destruir tu procesador: un desperdicio.

Eso fue todo. La monotónica y tranquila voz de Soundwave lo había dicho todo sin necesidad de amenazas directas, mucho menos de violencia. En pocas palabras, pero a la vez muchas para las que evidentemente solía pronunciar, él había dejado muy clara su posición. Y la de ella.

Ceder o entregar su mente… Rendirse o convertirse, literalmente, en una máquina, nada más que una máquina, sin razonamiento ni emociones… Traicionar sus creencias o dejar de existir, tan simple como eso… El Decepticon había hablado y ahora ella tenía que decidir.

Se transformó.

Durante el breve lapso de tiempo en que sólo pudo escuchar los sonidos de su propia estructura cambiando a su modo alterno y comprimiendo sus dimensiones físicas, Nocturne no supo exactamente por qué lo estaba haciendo. ¿Era derrota, sumisión, aceptación de un destino que ya no le pertenecía? ¿O sería acaso su manera de agradecerle a Soundwave por haberla salvado, primero su dignidad y después su cordura? Tan humillante y perturbador como era, el pensamiento constituía también una verdad.

Desechó esa línea de razonamiento y prefirió la actitud pasiva por el momento. Cuestionar su propio comportamiento no la llevaría más que a lugares aún más confusos. Y la confusión en las presentes circunstancias sólo podía llevarla a más dolor.

----------------------

Soundwave la miró transformarse. Hacía mucho que no veía un amplificador de sonido tan avanzado como el modo alterno de la acústica Autobot. Le satisfizo que ella no hubiera adaptado su forma a algún modelo terrestre sino que conservaba su apariencia Cybertroniana.

Le satisfizo también conservarla funcional. Si ella hubiera persistido en su negativa, él no habría tenido otro remedio que destruirla. Una lástima, considerando su potencial científico. Forzar su voluntad tampoco era una opción. Soundwave sabía perfectamente que una mente sólo podía funcionar a su máxima capacidad si era independiente. Convertir a la Autobot en un dron sin voluntad hubiera sido lo mismo que destruirla.

Ella no estaba satisfecha con resignarse, eso lo tenía él claro. Encargarse de que esa derrota no interfiriera en su funcionamiento sería su responsabilidad. El éxito de su cañón resonador dependía de eso.

Pero para un telépata tan poderoso como él, eso no sería problema.

Decidiendo no desperdiciar más pensamientos en la prisionera, Soundwave le dio la espalda y se dirigió hacia su computadora. Ya había perdido valiosos breems y no era su naturaleza desperdiciar tiempo.

Apenas comenzaba a hacer los primeros ajustes cuando la puerta de sus cuarteles personales se abrió. Rumble y Frenzy entraron, empujando un contenedor demasiado grande para ellos en el que reposaba el decodificador de frecuencias creado por la Autobot.

-Aquí lo tienes, jefe, intacto como pediste. ¿Dónde lo quieres?- preguntó Rumble mientras empujaba el contenedor. Frenzy retrocedió un paso y dejó que su gemelo se encargara del resto del transporte.

Soundwave levantó un brazo e indicó hacia un espacio vacío entre el prototipo del cañón resonador y la consola de su computadora. Se percató de la mirada de odio que Frenzy dirigió a Nocturne, pero una vez más decidió ignorar los exabruptos emocionales de su creación más joven.

También se percató de la confusión de Rumble. Ninguno de los gemelos había aprendido a controlar sus emociones. Su molestia era comprensible pero no lógica. En algún momento sus Cassettes tenían que madurar, y esperaba que lidiar con pequeñas inconformidades como la presente situación les ayudaría en eso.

Rumble miró con nerviosismo a Nocturne y después a Frenzy, que se había quedado parado en el umbral de la puerta, dejando muy clara su postura.

-Eh, jefe… ¿Podemos irnos, tú sabes, a hacer nuestras cosas?- preguntó el Cassetticon azul.

-Procedan,- contestó Soundwave mientras escaneaba el aparato frente a él.

A pesar de que no dirigió ni una sola mirada a sus jóvenes creaciones, deseó internamente que pudieran encontrar una respuesta a su ilógica perturbación. Los sentimientos de posesión y celos no tenían cabida en un procesador organizado.

------------------------

Soundwave levantó el último panel del contenedor metálico y lo colocó contra la pared, revelando la perfecta estructura del decodificador de frecuencias. Mientras lo hacía, pudo sentir claramente las excitadas emociones de la Autobot mientras miraba su preciada invención de nuevo.

Soundwave escaneó la máquina ante él. Era perfecta, construida con una magistral atención, su ingeniería increíblemente sofisticada… Y finalmente, _finalmente, _estaba en su poder.

Sin embargo, algo perturbaba su éxito. Aunque se había apoderado de la máquina que haría su ambición de conquista una realidad, la verdad predominaba: una _Autobot _había creado esa maravilla tecnológica –la pacifista fémina que estaba ante él, ni más ni menos- y no importaba cuánto lo había intentado en el pasado, él no había sido capaz de crear algo similar. Ese pensamiento en particular le hizo sentir repugnancia de sí mismo.

Pero no había lugar para insignificantes inseguridades en ese momento. No ahora que estaba tan cerca de la victoria.

Con mano firme, Soundwave alcanzó el decodificador de frecuencias y lo encendió. Con una perfectamente escondida satisfacción, escuchó atentamente mientras la máquina vibraba calmadamente hacia la vida, los sonidos más ínitmos del universo zumbando por sus sistemas internos como una sinfonía perfectamente compuesta.

Momentáneamente perdido en esas armonías, una presencia a su lado lo sorprendió, regresando sus pensamientos al mundo de lo tangible. La fémina…

Vio a la Autobot mirando su creación, su delicada mano acariciando la lustrosa superficie con gentileza. Se había transformado de nuevo en su modo bípedo, obviamente atraída por su invención.

-Es hermosa, ¿no…?- preguntó ella suavemente sin dejar de mirar la estructura de la máquina, como si estuviera en trance.

Soundwave permaneció en silencio, inseguro de su próxima acción. Miró cómo ella seguía tocando su invento, su mano moviéndose por el frío metal como si tratara de consolarlo. Soundwave se preguntó sobre las capacidades auditivas de la Autobot. ¿Era ella tan sensible a los sonidos y vibraciones como lo era él? Tal vez esta fémina era incluso más perceptiva…

Pero no, eso no importaba. Estaba perdiendo el tiempo, y necesitaba poner un fin a esa situación de inmediato. Pero titubeó. Una extraña sensación de calma había descendido sobre la fémina. Por primera vez desde su captura, sus ondas mentales eran casi normales, y sorprenderla en ese momento… Soundwave no estaba seguro de qué resultados obtendría.

Pero mientras continuaba estudiándola, los patrones mentales provenientes de la prisonera cambiaron y de repente ella se volvió a mirarlo con terror expuestos en sus ópticos.

-L-lo siento… Yo no… no quise…- Su cuerpo temblaba mientras miraba al Decepticon como pidiendo piedad. –Me transformaré inmediatamente. Haré lo que me digas… sólo por favor… no me quites mi mente…

Silencio agonizante reinó entre los dos por incontables astro segundos; ni el Decepticon ni la Autobot estaban seguros de cómo reccionar. Finalmente, fue la fría y mesurada voz de Soundwave la que rompió el silencio.

-Comportamiento entendido. Petición otorgada. Transfórmate y prepárate para amplificación de señales de sonido.

-------------------

Los pasos pesados y apresurados de Blaster resonaron por el ancho corredor de la base.

No eran extraños los espacios vacíos en El Arca, demasiado grande para apenas una reducida parte del ejército Autobot. Sin embargo, no le tomó mucho a los avanzados audios de Blaster percatarse de que no estaba solo.

-Muéstrate,- dijo.

Nada sucedió. El Comunicador se cruzó de brazos con impaciencia. –No subestimes mis capacidades auditivas, Mirage. Además, tú no sueles dejar que tus pasos se escuchen a menos que desees ser descubierto. Muéstrate.

El espía apareció, desechando su manto de invisibilidad. –Sería inútil tratar de engañarte precisamente a ti,- dijo sonriendo.

Blaster no compartió la sonrisa y continuó su camino.

-¡Espera!- gritó Mirage siguiendo a su compañero. -No te seguí por nada. ¿Quieres escucharme un momento?

Blaster se detuvo, impaciente. -¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Mirage alcanzó a Blaster y colocó amistosamente su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo. -No pude evitar escuchar tu conversación con Optimus…

Blaster retrocedió un paso y se sacudió el contacto. -¿Así que espías dentro de tu propia base? Qué honorable de tu parte, Mirage.

-¡No estaba espiando! La cautela es mi especialidad y a veces no puedo evitar escuchar conversaciones que no me conciernen… Aunque en este caso, me alegro de haberlo hecho. ¿Justo a dónde crees que te diriges, amigo?

No hubo respuesta.

-¿A dónde, Blaster?

-Como bien dijiste, no es de tu maldita incumbencia.

-Es mi maldita incumbencia si vas directamente a hacerte destruir. ¿Dónde está tu sentido común?

-En el lugar correcto, a diferencia del de nuestro _valiente_ líder.

-Cállate, no sabes lo que dices. La cautela no tiene nada que ver con la cobardía.

-Y tú debes saberlo precisamente, ¿no, Mirage?

El doble sentido en las palabras del Oficial de Comunicaciones era evidente, pero Mirage decidió ignorarlo. -Sólo trato de evitar que te autodestruyas inútilmente.

-Qué considerado de tu parte. Ahora, si eso era todo…

Blaster reanudó su camino pero una mano firme lo sujetó por el brazo.

-¡Suéltame, Mirage! ¡Tengo prisa!- gritó mientras sacudía su brazo.

-¿Prisa de qué? ¿De servir de blanco submarino a los Decepticons?

-¡Al menos moriré tratando de salvarla! ¡No seré un traidor cobarde como Optimus y todos ustedes!- respondió el alterado comunicador mientras liberaba su brazo.

-Tu desactivación será inútil, entonces. La primera reacción no suele ser la más indicada. Escucha lo que te digo y trata de calmarte. Hay otras maneras de rescatar a Nocturne.

Blaster se paralizó. _Nocturne.. __rescatar… otras opciones_… Las palabras golpearon fuertemente su errático procesador.

Con el interés de su compañero despertado, Mirage continuó. –Siempre hay alternativas, no precisamente las más honorables pero…

-¿De qué estás hablando?

Mirage miró hacia atrás, como si quisiera asegurarse de que estaban solos; un reflejo inútil considerando que era uno de los mejores espías Autobots y seguramente había escaneado todos los alrededores para asegurarse que sus palabras no fueran escuchadas por nadie más que por Blaster.

-Abre tu comunicador interno,- dijo en voz baja.

Blaster frunció el ceño. -¿Qué?

-Sólo ábrelo.

Demasiado impaciente para discutir, Blaster abrió un canal privado y permitió la entrada a la serie de diecisiete dígitos que Mirage le transmitió.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó el Oficial de Comunicaciones.

-Comunícate a esa frecuencia. No olvides que yo nunca te la di, y sobre todo nunca tuvimos esta conversación.

-¿Pero qué… quién…?

-Sólo comunícate. Si hay alguien que te puede ayudar en este momento, lo encontrarás ahí.

Sin decir nada más, Mirage retomó su invisibilidad y desapareció, sus sigilosos pasos claramente audibles para los audios de Blaster.

----------------------

Lentas y silenciosas, las horas pasaron. Incontables frecuencias sonoras habían sido calibradas por Nocturne y su decodificador de frecuencias, cada una computada y organizada en los inmensos y ordenados bancos de datos de Soundwave.

Demasiado ocupado en calcular posibles alteraciones de dos frecuencias particularmente amplias, hacía rato que Soundwave permanecía arrodillado ante el cañón resonador, su mente totalmente desconectada de la presencia de su esclava. Silenciosa y discreta, Nocturne había hecho lo posible para que su presencia pasara lo más desapercibida posible. Sólo fue hasta que Soundwave requirió nuevamente sus servicios que recordó su existencia.

-Análisis de longitud de onda requerido. Prepárate para recibir,- dijo, mientras hacía algunos ajustes en decodificador de frecuencias.

Al no recibir respuesta, Soundwave miró sobre su hombro y no encontró a su esclava en el lugar en el que había estado de pie durante los últimos veintidós breems.

Sin embargo, la encontró rápidamente, su señal de energía indicando su presente estado.

Recarga.

En algún momento, la Autobot había entrado en recarga.

Nada para sorprenderse. Laserbeak y Buzzaw le habían informado que en ningún momento la prisionera había entrado en recarga durante su estancia en la celda. Tarde o temprano sus circuitos exigirían el descanso y la forzarían a apagar sus sistemas básicos.

Lo que sí fue sorprendente fue la imagen de la Autobot cediendo a su fatiga… en la cama de recarga de Soundwave.

Estaba sentada, con uno de sus hombros apoyado en la pared. El cansancio la había llevado ahí pero la cautela había evitado que cediera a la tentación de buscar una posición más cómoda. Nada que escapara a la lógica en eso, tampoco.

Soundwave le había dado energon porque ella lo necesitaría para funcionar en su modo alterno, pero él no se había preocupado por los ciclos de recarga de su prisionera. Sería tal vez porque él mismo no solía recargarse mucho. A veces olvidaba que todo organismo Cybetroniano necesitaba descansar eventualmente.

La presente situación abría nuevas disyuntivas. Interrumpir su ciclo de recarga o dejarla ahí, ésa era el dilema. Detener el trabajo en el cañón resonador era un pensamiento molesto, pero también debía tomar en cuenta la lógica: un amplificador sónico agotado no podría rendir en condiciones óptimas. Una vez más, Soundwave permitió a la razón prevalecer.

Como sintiendo ese visor rojo clavado sobre su cuerpo, Nocturne se movió al tiempo que un apenas audible gemido salió de su vocalizador. Debía estar teniendo retroalimentaciones de sus bancos de memoria. Su vida había cambiado drásticamente en un lapso de tiempo muy reducido, después de todo.

Nocturne volvió a moverse, su cuerpo se deslizó un poco hacia abajo y su barbilla se recargó sobre su pecho.

Fue entonces cuando Soundwave se percató de lo extraño que era ver a otro ser en su cama de recarga que no fueran sus Cassettes. Muchas veces Rumble y Frenzy la utilizaban como arena gladiatorial para sus pequeñas peleas, y últimamente Ravage había desarrollado el hábito de recargarse en la base, pero esto era totalmente diferente. Esa era una Autobot… y una fémina…

No fue la lógica la que guió sus pensamientos a percatarse conscientemente de las sutiles curvas del cuerpo de la Autobot, de la armoniosa conjunción de sus colores verde y gris, de las delicadas y perfectas facciones de su rostro…

La miró, incapaz de desviar la mirada, la existencia de la fémina súbitamente cautivándolo como las sutiles armonías de su creación. ¿Cómo era posible que un ser tan débil como ella había logrado mantenerse con vida hasta entonces? Era muy molesto pensar que esa Autobot se había sentido lo suficientemente segura en su presencia como para arriesgarse a entrar en modo de recarga, y en la cama de recarga de Soundwave ni más ni menos… Y era aún más molesto pensar que él estaba ahí parado mirándola, permitiéndoselo.

Otro suave gemido escapó de los labios de Nocturne. Su mano se alzó y trató de alcanzar algún objeto invisible ante ella; una pequeña mueca de turbación ensombreció sus facciones.

¿Qué podría estar pasando por su procesador en ese momento, mientras se recargaba? Soundwave no se dio cuenta de la suave onda mental que salió de su propio procesador hasta que la primera caricia sobre la mente de ella fue perceptible.

Soundwave detuvo abruptamente su intento por establecer conexión una vez más con su mente e inconscientemente retrocedió un paso, horrorizado por su propia falta de control. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que sus acciones habían sido guiadas por el puro instinto. Tenía que haber una falla en sus circuitos, tal vez un virus… ¿Pero cómo podía ser, si revisaba el óptimo funcionamiento de su procesador cada ciclo solar?

Soundwave trató de no mirarla. Sabía perfectamente el revuelo que la llegada de la Autobot había desatado entre sus camaradas de armas, pero comprender sus razones no significaba compartirlas. Nunca antes había descendido a la bestialidad. Desde el primer momento había visto a la Autobot como un mero objeto, aunque el uso que tenía planeado para ella era radicalmente distinto al que cualquier otro Decepticon le habría dado.

¿Por qué, entonces, la confusión, la incomodidad con sus propios pensamientos?

Él no era irracional, no era una máquina que actuara siguiendo instintos básicos o primitivos. La situación entera era absurda.

El control debía ser retomado. Tenía que regresar al siempre seguro plano de la lógica.

Si Soundwave hubiera sido un mecanoide apenas un poco expresivo, tal vez habría sacudido la cabeza. Pero ninguna señal exterior traicionó la tormenta interna que se había detenido tan súbitamente como había comenzado.

Avanzó hacia Nocturne con sus pensamientos claros.

_La Autobot necesitaba recargarse. No funcionaría sin recarga. El cañón resonador la necesitaba plenamente funcional._

Pero ella no podía permanecer donde estaba. Podía sentir a sus Cassettes dentro de su pecho casi alcanzando la totalidad de su ciclo de recarga, y era seguro que Frenzy y Rumble regresarían a completar sus ciclos antes de que la noche terminara… No podía arriesgarse a agravar la situación dejando que sus creaciones encontraran a la prisionera ahí.

Llegó hasta Nocturne y suavemente la levantó en sus brazos, cuidando de no despertarla. Para que la Autobot permaneciera en recarga, era necesario que se sintiera al menos parcialmente segura. Despertarla a su realidad la habría llevado de nuevo a la ansiedad, esta vez probablemente con consecuencias irreversibles para su estabilidad mental y por ende su capacidad científica.

Y mientras miraba a la dormida fémina en sus brazos, Soundwave supo que estaba haciendo lo correcto… Aunque, a pesar de sus argumentos justificados lógicamente, no fue capaz de suprimir la desagradable sensación de vulnerabilidad abriéndose paso a través de su procesador.

-----------------

Recarga.

Como el sueño para las criaturas orgánicas, el apagado parcial de los sistemas para los Cybertronianos representaba la más básica de las necesidades, la raíz de toda la existencia.

Perdidos en los vastos planos del subconsciente, podían encontrar tiempo para sanar, para encontrar lógica y orden en el mundo consciente, para ganar un entendimiento tanto en la realidad como en los confines de la mente, para prepararse, para reaccionar…

Para soñar.

Entre el caos, Nocturne soñaba.

Vacías voces gritaban mientras una cortina de humo negro cubría las estrellas. Las entradas de aire de Nocturne se estaban saturando y su visión se nublaba. Manos torcidas fueron tras ella, buscando su cuerpo mientras ella corría por los corredores metálicos del crucero espacial, desesperadamente tratando de escapar.

Pero a medida que corría la obscuridad se hacía más profunda, tragándola, un inmenso peso haciéndola caer… Y entonces estaban sobre ella, rostros deformes, mirándola a través de opacos y vacíos ópticos, fríos y aterrorizados, gritando por una salvación que ella no podía darles. Trató de apartarlos, de liberarse de su morboso abrazo; pero mientras ella luchaba por su libertad, los mutilados rostros se disolvieron, dando paso a otros. Nuevos horrores…

La brillante forma de Megatron se paró ante ella. Su fría y maliciosa risa se esparció por toda la obscuridad como un perverso grito de guerra. Nocturne retrocedió mientras su cuerpo temblaba sin control, pero algo le bloqueó el camino… Esos ópticos hambrientos, llenos de lujuria, violando su dignidad sin piedad. Sintió el pánico elevándose por todos sus sistemas mientras más y más de esos ópticos rojos aparecían entre el cielo negro. Nuevas manos se alzaron para buscar su cuerpo…

Y entonces apareció… un visor rojo, frío e impenetrable, emergiendo entre el humo, trayendo luz a la sofocada obscuridad. Los cuerpos lujuriosos se derritieron; fueron barridos como polvo ante el viento. Un calor envolvió a Nocturne y, de repente, pudo ver las estrellas otra vez.

-------------

La base Némesis de los Decepticons había sido testigo de muchas rarezas. Violencia, traición, complots y muerte nunca habían estado ausentes.

Pero ciertamente los muros purpúreos nunca habían albergado una vista tan extraña como la del frío Oficial de Comunicaciones Decepticon caminando con una Autobot femenina en sus brazos. Las luces bajas de los pasillos que brillaban durante la jornada nocturna creaban irreales sombras en la extraña pareja, cuyas insignias enemigas se rozaban de una manera totalmente antinatural.

Soundwave estaba acostumbrado a moverse entre las sombras, a no ser detectado, pero muy pocas veces había caminado con tanto cuidado como en esa ocasión.

El cuerpo de ella parecía volverse más cálido a cada paso que él daba. Soundwave podía sentir perfectamente las suaves vibraciones de sus circuitos internos a través del contacto entre sus cuerpos. Había algo zumbando también adentro de Soundwave, algo que estaba reaccionando a ese contacto sin importar cuánto él tratara de ignorarlo.

Que ella gimiera de vez en cuando sólo empeoraba las cosas, pero no fue hasta que su cabeza se recargó plácidamente en el pecho de él cuando Soundwave se sintió realmente incómodo.

¿Qué era eso? ¿Él, el más leal de los Decepticons, llevando en brazos al enemigo, procurando su bienestar, cuando durante casi toda su vida no había hecho más que combatir y matar Autobots?

No importaba qué tan lógicas fueran sus razones, qué tan necesaria le fuera la Autobot en ese momento… Algo no estaba bien y él no podía negarlo.

La miró. Su visor rojo creó sutiles brillos en la forma verde de ella, sobre su rostro, tan pacífico… sobre su pecho…

Reliquias de emociones hacía mucho tiempo olvidadas empezaron a agitarse muy dentro de él. Pero a pesar de que trató de reprimirlas mientras continuaba su camino con la fémina descansando en sus brazos, Soundwave supo que esa batalla probaría ser más mortal que cualquier combate físico que había tenido hasta ese día.

--------------

Soundwave se encontró con Thundercracker en el Centro de Mando, haciendo guardia. O al menos eso era lo que el Seeker estaba fingiendo hacer; su mirada estaba perdida en el monitor de la computadora y su pierna derecha estaba lánguidamente subida sobre la consola.

Bajó la pierna apresuradamente cuando escuchó a Soundwave entrar, pero detuvo el movimiento y casi se cae de la silla cuando vio que el Tercero al Mando Decepticon no estaba solo.

Definitivamente lo último que Soundwave quería en ese momento era ser visto, pero si alguno de sus indiscretos y molestos camaradas de armas estaba destinado a presenciar su momento incómodo, mejor que fuera Thundercracker.

El Seeker era reservado y no solía actuar ilógicamente como el resto de sus compañeros aéreos. Su discreción quedó confirmada cuando giró violentamente la cabeza y regresó su mirada a monótona pantalla que mostraba las mismas señales estériles que emitía todas las noches.

Soundwave agradeció el gesto internamente y continuó su camino, no preocupándose más por la presencia de Thundercracker y esperando que el sentimiento fuera mutuo.

Sin embargo, cuando Soundwave desapareció por la compuerta que llevaba a los niveles inferiores donde se localizaba el área de calabozos, el Seeker miró intrigado sobre su hombro.

¿Ese había sido Soundwave?

Thundercracker sacudió la cabeza. Tal vez había sido una alucinación, una jugarreta de su cerebro aburrido de la rutinaria labor de vigilancia.

Tenía que serlo. No era sólo que Soundwave hubiera llevado en sus brazos a la prisionera Autobot, sino que lo había hecho casi con… ternura.

Sí, definitivamente la vigilancia nocturna no era una buena compañera para la cordura.

_Continuará._

_

* * *

  
_

_Ahora sí, la actualización de ésta y otras historias vendrá muy pronto. Gracias por leer :o)_


	12. Sólo los justos son leales

_Fue Platón quien dijo que sólo un hombre que es justo puede ser leal, ¿pero cómo aplica esto en la guerra? Cuando hay un conflicto bélico, cada bando tiene su propia interpretación de qué es justo y qué es incorrecto, y el concepto de lealtad se establece de acuerdo a la manera en que cada quien se relacione con estas interpretaciones. ¿Pero quién determina cuál interpretación es la correcta? Y, al final, ¿es mejor ser leal a una causa, o a uno mismo?_

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 12**

**Sólo los justos son leales**

El clima terrestre retaba cualquier lógica; sus caprichos estaban determinados por condiciones atmosféricas, pero continuaban siendo caprichos.

De los calores abrasantes de los trópicos a las permanentes heladas en los Polos había una gama enorme de temperaturas, pocas del agrado de los creados en el planeta Cybertron. Pero ningún ecosistema era tan contradictorio como el desierto, un día un aliado y el otro un enemigo.

Blaster conocía el desierto norteamericano, pero muy pocas veces sus circuitos habían tenido que soportar el intenso frío de las noches que gritaban al viento su enemistad por cualquier indicio de calidez. A pesar de ser un guerrero, Blaster era también un comunicador; sus circuitos internos eran más delicados que la mayoría de los Cybertronianos y el viento frío estaba seriamente poniendo a prueba su regulador de temperatura. Haber volado por más de una hora usando un propulsor anexado a su espalda tampoco había sido una experiencia placentera.

La espera había incrementado su ansiedad. Había recorrido sus mismos pasos en la arena tantas veces que había perdido la cuenta. Su manera de matar el tiempo era revisar una y otra vez las coordenadas que había recibido apenas unas pocas horas antes en un mensaje tan extremamente codificado que había sido todo un reto descifrarlo.

Los sonidos nocturnos comenzaban a dañar seriamente su frágil paciencia. Blaster nunca había sido un ferviente admirador de la fauna terrestre, pero esa noche de intolerancia los animales desérticos le parecieron más desagradables que nunca. Extrañaba los suaves zumbidos mecánicos de un mundo creado por la inteligencia artificial y no por el azar orgánico.

Estaba empezando a desdeñar ese planeta llamado Tierra. Cierto, la cultura de sus habitantes humanos era intrigante, su música un verdadero deleite para sus audios, pero las realidades que el planeta representaba cortaban su chispa como acero afilado, frío y doloroso.

Cuando la guerra había estallado en Cybertron, las lealtades habían sido un asunto simple. Mientras la línea de batalla se establecía, las distinciones entre "bien" y "mal" habían sido bastante claras para todos. Decisiones habían sido tomadas y destinos habían sido sellados.

Y también habían sido claras las razones por las que los Autobots estaban peleando; sus hogares, sus ciudades, sus amigos y familias; cosas que tenían valor y significado.

Pero todo había cambiado cuando la guerra se había extendido hacia las estrellas, cuando Cybertron fue abandonado por esas dos primeras naves y las vidas de otros fueron dejadas a merced de la injusticia sin pensar en las consecuencias…

Blaster detuvo sus pasos un momento para quitarse un grano de arena de uno de sus ópticos, pero de inmediato reanudó su frenético caminar. ¿Cuándo había sido que todo se había vuelto tan borroso, el bien y el mal fusionándose en uno solo, tanto que nadie recordaba por qué estaban peleando después de todo? ¿Cuándo habían cambiado las reglas? ¿En qué momento las vidas de criaturas orgánicas se habían convertido en más importantes que las de los Cybertronianos?

¿Y desde cuándo se le había permitido al miedo condenar a muerte a uno de los suyos, a una compañera Autobot…?

Sus pensamientos viajaron hasta Nocturne, la fémina que había capturado su chispa vital desde la primera vez que su mirada se había posado sobre ella. Había sido hacía mucho tiempo, milenios… pero aún podía escuchar su delicada voz, como si ella estuviera a su lado justo en ese momento. Podía sentir su etérea presencia, la misma presencia que él deseaba tanto que fuera suya…

No podía soportar pensar los horrores a los que ella estaría siendo sometida en ese mismo momento, la única fémina en una base repleta de mecanoides despreciables, perversos Decepticons dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa para saciar sus sádicos deseos…

Recordó cómo una vez había visto a una mariposa terrestre volando grácilmente ante su rostro. Blaster tenía poco tiempo de estar en la Tierra en ese entonces, y se había sentido cautivado por los esplendores biológicos del planeta. Había visto a la mariposa moverse de flor en flor, flotando de una manera tan hermosa entre las corrientes de aire. Su estructura era tan bella y frágil…

Y entonces, de la nada, los Decepticons habían atacado… y la mariposa, tan pacífica y delicada, había sido arrastrada por la embestida de uno de ellos, lanzada a un lado como una basura sin valor… el asaltante ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia. Blaster recordaba haberla visto caer al piso, su pequeño cuerpo despedazado…

En esta situación se encontraba Nocturne ahora. Ella era esa frágil criatura.

Blaster apretó los puños y dio una fuerte patada en la arena. Nocturne era una científica, no una guerrera; su mente era hermosa, amante de la paz… No conocía los horrores de la guerra, el miedo y el dolor que traía mirar a la muerte cara a cara todo el tiempo. No había manera de que su frágil presencia pudiera soportar lo que esos monstruos estaban haciéndole, no había manera en que pudiera defenderse… Blaster lo sabía en su chispa.

Odiaba a los Decepticons, los odiaba por lo que eran y por todo lo que luchaban. Pero mientras se movía por la fría obscuridad del desierto a su alrededor, no pudo evitar retar sus propias lealtades también.

¿Por qué Optimus Prime había insistido en traer a Nocturne a ese maldito planeta? ¿Por qué le había parecido correcto exponerla a los horrores de una guerra que debió haber sido abandonada cuando habían dejado los hogares que ya habían olvidado?

Blaster volvió a patear el suelo, levantando una nube de arena hacia la noche. Era la culpa de Prime que Nocturne hubiera sido capturada, y también era su culpa que Blaster fuera a hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer para salvarla.

Era culpa de Optimus que hubiera sido obligado a tomar esa decisión…

Y lo odiaba por eso.

Levantó la mirada hacia el cielo, mirando distraídamente la pálida silueta de la Luna, tan insignificante entre las estrellas. Cómo odiaba esperar…

Por un momento se preguntó si había cometido un error al descifrar las coordenadas que había recibido en el mensaje codificado, pero el sonido de un motor lejano terminó con sus dudas.

Los sensores ópticos de Blaster hicieron un acercamiento y se enfocaron en la silueta de un vehículo que se acercaba levantando nubes de polvo a su paso.

El vehículo no parecía tener ninguna prisa. Parecía, incluso, estar disfrutando su travesía por el desierto nocturno. Blaster se preguntó cuánta ironía había en el rugido de ese motor, anque la situación ya era bastante absurda.

El Jeep llegó hasta donde estaba Blaster y se transformó; su insignia púrpura brilló a la luz de la luna.

-Llegas tarde,- dijo Blaster. La repugnancia fue muy clara en su voz.

Swindle sonrió con esa odiosa expresión de superioridad que todos los Decepticons tenían.

-Tú llegas temprano, querrás decir. Siempre soy puntual en mis citas de negocios.

Blaster revisó su cronómetro interno. Las 0259 horas terrestres, apenas un minuto antes de la hora estipulada.

-¿Estamos un poco ansiosos, no?- continuó Swindle.

Blaster no dijo nada. Las dudas asaltaban con fiereza su procesador. Estaba frente a frente con un enemigo y no sólo _no_ lo estaba atacando, sino que estaba depositando en él su última esperanza. Por primera vez se preguntó si no había cometido una imprudencia. ¿Sería todo lo lejos que le permitían llegar sus impulsos, o habría una lejana línea que no era capaz de ver? El solo pensamiento le dio escalofríos.

Swindle se recargó cómodamente en una gran roca atrás de él mientras analizaba meticulosamente la figura enfrente de él. Todos los Autobots siempre se comportaban así la primera vez que negociaban con él; parecía que era algo en su programación y simplemente no podían evitar tratar de mantener su postura moral.

-Sabes, Blaster, aunque estabas en mi lista B debo confesar que fue una sorpresa recibir tu llamada.

Blaster levantó la cabeza y miró fijamente al Combaticon; su instinto por dispararle fue más fuerte que nunca.

-¿Lista B?- preguntó confundido.

Swindle asintió. –Correcto, lista B. Verás, hay Autobots que no son… digamos, tan rígidos como otros en cuanto sus códigos de honor. Ellos están en mi lista A, los que violarían cualquier regla y me venderían sus chispas a cambio de un poco de mercancía de contrabando, ¿me entiendes? Y existe, por supuesto, la lista C, los que no me contactarían bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-Ya veo… entonces supongo que la lista B es la de los indecisos.

-Los que pueden o no llamarme, en efecto.

-¿Y se supone que debo considerar un honor pertenecer a tus gloriosas clasificaciones?

-Depende. Los deseos de un mecanoide, como siempre, definen su personalidad.

-¿Cuántos de mis camaradas negocian contigo?

Swindle se echó a reír. –Te sorprendería saberlo… Pero sus identidades es información confidencial. La privacidad de mis clientes es sagrada.

-No tanto como tus ganancias, según he escuchado.

-La ganancia es lo que mueve al universo. Ambos estamos aquí por el mismo propósito: para obtener algo. ¿O acaso me llamaste para cuestionar mi ética, Autobot?

Blaster cerró los puños. Deseaba tanto golpear al insolente Combaticon hasta reducir su rostro a un montón de metal retorcido. Apenas hacía unos ciclos solares había visto a ese mismo Decepticon volarle una pierna a Cliffjumper con excesivo sadismo, y ahora lo tenía enfrente, tan pacífico como cínico. ¿Qué era la guerra entonces? ¿Una farsa? Tal vez si hubieran intercambiado algunos tiros antes de iniciar la conversación, esa noche absurda habría tenido una ligera apariencia de realidad.

-Entonces… ¿qué es lo que quieres? ¿Alto grado, armas, piezas de respuesto, chicas?- preguntó Swindle, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Blaster asombrado.

Swindle amplió su sonrisa, seguro de que había encontrado la palabra mágica. -Sí, chicas… todas las que quieras. Puedo meterte en las mejores casas de placer de Cybertron en el parpadeo de un óptico.

-No sabía que estuvieras también en ese negocio.

-Una de las necesidades más básicas de cualquiera es intefazarse. Y sabes, por unos cuantos créditos puedo arreglarte una visita a la mejor casa de placer en Kaon. Vas y vuelves por el puente espacial, nadie lo notará.

Blaster sintió repugnancia. De repente entendió por qué tantos de sus camaradas siempre buscaban ser asignados a patrullas nocturnas.

-No estoy interesado en tus pervertidas ofertas, pero sí… esto se trata de una chica… una chica que necesito fuera de tu cuartel general de inmediato.

Ahora fue el interés de Swindle el que se despertó. Lo que había tomado como una transacción rutinaria tomaba de repente dimensiones insospechadas. Su codicia le hizo paladear anticipadamente ganancias extraordinarias.

-Oh… ya veo… ¿Así que se trata de esa chica Autobot, eh?

-¿Cuál es su condición?- preguntó Blaster apresuradamente.

Swindle no contestó, analizando detenidamente por primera vez las reacciones del Oficial de Comunicaciones Autobot. Blaster nunca había sido un modelo de auto control, pero los recientes eventos ciertamente estaban sacudiendo su personalidad de una manera muy interesante.

-¡Te hice una pregunta, Decepticon!

-Hey, relájate… No hay necesidad de gritar.

-Entonces responde mi pregunta o haré mucho más que sólo gritar.

-Antes tenemos que establecer algunas condiciones. Es tu primera vez negociando conmigo, por eso seré paciente. Debes saber que no doy nada, ni información ni producto, gratis. Si quieres algo de mí, lo pagas; así de simple es.

-¿Vas a cobrarme por hacerte una maldita pregunta?

-No por la primera; ésa será cortesía de la casa. Tómalo como un regalo.

-Eres tan generoso.

-La fémina está viva, al menos hasta donde sé,- replicó Swindle, ignorando el sarcasmo de Blaster.

-¿Ella ha… ha… sido atacada?

Swindle sonrió. –Esa es otra pregunta.

Blaster frunció el ceño pero no insistió. Sacó algo del sub espacio y lo lanzó hacia arriba. Un pequeño brillo iluminó fugazmente la noche y aterrizó en la ávida palma del Combaticon.

-No ha sido violada, si eso es a lo que te refieres, a menos que su amo haya decidido lo contrario,- respondió Swindle con frialdad.

¡¿Amo?! ¡¿Y quién rayos se atreve a llamarse su amo?! El crédito de energon que te pagué es demasiado por una sola pregunta. ¡Responde!

-Bueno, todos habíamos pensado que Megatron la iba a tomar para su servicio personal, pero al final se la dio a Soundwave.

-¡¿Soundwave?!- Blaster sintió su cuerpo tensarse al escuchar el nombre de su enemigo mortal; la rabia y el miedo pulsaron dolorosamente por sus sistemas. Ya era bastante malo que su amada estuviera siendo expuesta a los deseos de esos monstruos Decepticons… ¿pero Soundwave? El pensamiento lo asqueó; ese maldito sádico sobre la hermosa estructura de Nocturne, robándole toda su dignidad e inocencia sin la mínima emoción…

-Sí, tu Decepticon favorito,- continuó Swindle, notando la reacción de Blaster. –Bueno, la cosa es que la chica permanece intacta. La pregunta es hasta cuándo. Mis camaradas están ansiosos por tener su compañía, ¿sabes? He recibido ofertas…

Swindle no puedo terminar. Rápido como el sonido, Blaster lo sujetó por los hombros y lo azotó contra la pared rocosa. El dolor del golpe todavía no se había disipado cuando Swindle ya tenía el cañón de la pistola de Blaster presionando su mejilla.

-¡Maldito pedazo de chatarra! ¡Si te atreves a dañarla, te juro que…!

-¡Hey, cálmate amigo! Yo no soy el enemigo aquí, ¿sabes?

-Eres un maldito Decepticon. Esta reunión fue un error, un error que estoy dispuesto a remediar.- Blaster sintió el gatillo de su arma acariciando su dedo; un simple movimiento y la suciedad desaparecería.

Swindle sonrió, como si no tuviera la amenaza mortal frente a su visor óptico.

-Dispárame y perderás la única oportunidad de recuperar a la chica en una pieza. No necesito decirte que, entre más tiempo permanezca en nuestra base, serán mayores las posibilidades de que ella no permanezca… intacta.

Blaster pareció titubear, aunque mantuvo su arma rozando la mejilla de Swindle. Finalmente la bajó y retrocedió. Era evidente que hacía grandes esfuerzos por controlarse. Su cuerpo temblaba de rabia.

-La quiero fuera.

-Eso puede arreglarse,- respondió Swindle mientras se frotaba la dolorida nuca.

-¿Cuánto?

El Combaticon se separó de la pared y suspiró.

-Antes de llegar a eso, debo decirte algo, Blastie. La mayor satisfacción de mi vida es darles a mis clientes un servicio de la más alta calidad.

-Ve al punto. AHORA.

-Y la más alta calidad requiere un pago justo. Creo que no necesito aclarar que si acepto tu caso correré un grave riesgo. La alta traición se paga con la desactivación total entre mi gloriosa facción.

-¿CUÁNTO?

Swindle extrajo una tableta de datos de su antebrazo y tecleó rápidamente durante algunos segundos. Cuando terminó revisó el contenido de la pantalla y extendió el aparato a Blaster.

Ópticos amarillos se agrandaron en la obscuridad, proveyendo a la noche de iluminación adicional.

-¿¿QUÉ??

-Es un precio justo,- dijo Swindle tranquilamente.

-¡Esto es una locura!- replicó Blaster, dando un manotazo a la pantalla de la tableta de datos.

-Como dije, si acepto tu caso pondré en riesgo mi vida. Mis esfuerzos merecen una justa recompensa.

-Lo que me pides está fuera de mi alcance… fuera del alcance de cualquiera.

-Oh, ya te las arreglarás para conseguirlo. Después de todo, ¿acaso no es un precio bajo por la libertad y la honra de tu querida Nocturne?

Blaster se paralizó, atontado por la mención del nombre que significaba para él más que su vida misma. Imágenes asaltaron su procesador, horribles escenas de brutalidad y lujuria, deseos bestiales centrados en la frágil figura de Nocturne…

Nocturne… ¿A qué horrores la estaban sometiendo esos Decepticons en ese momento, mientras él perdía el tiempo contemplando su lealtad?

-No es necesario que me contestes ahora. Piénsalo y contáctame de nuevo. Sabes dónde encontrarme,- dijo Swindle mientras daba un par de pasos hacia el camino por el que había venido.

Blaster apretó la tableta de datos con impotencia hasta casi aplastarla. Sabía que tiempo era el más inexistente de sus lujos.

-No, espera…

Swindle se detuvo y miró sobre su hombro al Autobot.

-¿Cómo sé que no me traicionarás?- preguntó el comunicador.

-Mi récord como empresario es impecable, especialmente con los de tu facción. Pregunta a quien te dio mi frecuencia privada.

-Pero eres un Decepticon.

-¿Y?

-Las basuras Decepticons son traicioneras por naturaleza.

Swindle se echó a reír. –Eres tan ingenuo… casi me agradas, Blaster. ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta de que esta guerra es una completa charada? La pertenencia a un grupo no es nada más que una manera de seguir funcionando, pero a fin de cuentas lo único que buscamos es nuestra propia supervivencia y, por qué no, nuestro placer.

La expresión de Blaster era de perplejidad. El Combaticon hizo buen uso de la atención despertada y continuó.

-Esto,- dijo golpeando la insignia púrpura sobre su pecho, -dice a quiénes les voy a disparar y a quiénes no, pero _esto_,- continuó levantando el crédito de energon que Blaster le había dado,- es lo único que tiene nuestra completa lealtad, sin importar qué insignia tengas pintada en tu estructura. Aunque digas lo contrario, rompiste tu ridículo código Autobot desde el primer momento en que consideraste utilizar mis servicios. Eres tan culpable como yo. La diferencia es que puedes salir de esto con lo que quieres: la libertad de tu chica. ¿No es un pequeño precio por pagar después de todo?

-Entonces… estás diciendo que tengo que confiar en ti.

-No tienes opción. Soy el único que puede ofrecerte lo que quieres a cambio de obtener también lo que quiero. ¿No es eso la verdadera justicia?

-Y la justicia es cara, ¿no es así?- preguntó Blaster con ironía.

-Incalculablemente cara, pero aquí estoy yo rebajándome a un nivel mundano y ofreciéndotela. No es poco el precio que te pido, lo sé, pero ten en cuenta que sacar a Nocturne del Némesis me costará comprar algunos cuantos traidores.

-¿Eso quiere decir que tomarás mi caso?

-Si pagas lo que pido, sí.

Blaster miró nuevamente la tableta de datos. -¿Para qué demonios quieres dinero terrestre? ¿Negocias con humanos también?

-Eso es cosa mía.

-¿Y cómo piensas que voy a obtener diez millones de créditos de energon? La economía no es más que un triste recuerdo en Cybertron, deberías saberlo.

-Si realmente quieres de vuelta a tu querida novia, encontrarás la manera.

Sí, encontraría la manera… justo como la había encontrado al contactar a uno de los peores Decepticons jamás creados y centrar en él todas sus esperanzas. Blaster se preguntó qué tan sucia estaría su chispa ahora. Se sintió agradecido de no poder verla.

-Tendrás lo que pides,- escuchó a su propia voz diciendo.

Swindle sonrió y extendió su mano. –Perfecto, perfecto… Tenemos un trato entonces. No te arrepentirás.

Tras unos segundos de titubeo, Blaster tomó la mano de Swindle y la sacudió sin fuerzas. ¿Acababa de venderse? ¿El estrechar esa mano codiciosa lo convertía en un traidor?

Pero Swindle no le daría tiempo para cuestionamientos morales.

-Bien, a su debido tiempo te informaré cómo me entregarás mis ganancias. Es un placer negociar contigo, Blastie.

El Oficial de Comunicaciones Autobot dejó caer la tableta de datos. Arena sucia dio la bienvenida a las inmensas cantidades escritas en caracteres Cybertronianos que podían ser leídas en la pantalla.

----------------

Soundwawe no se cuestionó a sí mismo cuando colocó el cuerpo inmóvil de Nocturne en el piso de la celda.

Sin embargo, lo que le preocupó fue que no abandonó el lugar inmediatamente, sino que se quedó dentro de la celda abierta, mirando a la fémina…

Más que la Autobot misma, los pensamientos referentes a ella eran perturbadores.

Soundwave había esperado que ella tuviera miedo, era lógico. Había esperado también que ella mostrara cierta resistencia, como había ocurrido. Lo que había sido totalmente sorpresivo habían sido los sentimientos de gratitud de la fémina, y especialmente las intenciones protectoras provenientes de él mismo.

Ella era una Autobot, una enemiga. A pesar de no ser una guerrera, representaba todo lo que Soundwave despreciaba, el virus del conformismo, la injusticia y la hipocresía que había tratado de erradicar durante casi toda su vida.

Destruirla habría sido una decisión fácil, o tal vez usarla como lo que era: una esclava, un objeto de su propiedad con el que podía hacer todo lo que se le antojara. Abusar de ella era su derecho, un derecho que cualquier otro Decepticon habría hecho válido a la primera oportunidad, pero Soundwave no era como el resto de sus camaradas de armas. No sólo era reservado y frío, sino que sus maneras de expresar crueldad también eran muy distintas. Era famoso por su sadismo, otra de las razones por las que era uno de los Decepticons más temidos, incluso entre sus propios compañeros.

¿Por qué, entonces, había mostrado preocupación por el bienestar de la prisionera Autobot?

Su lógica mente no podía explicarlo, la súbita fascinación por un miembro de la facción enemiga, los molestos sentimientos en torno a ella que no eran únicamente los de un amo y su propiedad… Soundwave se concentró en ese pensamiento; debía haber algo malo con sus circuitos. Tenía que haberlo, porque ninguna otra explicación era aceptable. ¿Qué otra cosa podría haber llevado al Decepticon más leal a tener una reacción que rozaba la traición?

Sin embargo, por más que lo intentaba, no podía erradicar lo que había sentido, la indeseada vibración de su propio cuerpo mientras el de ella había reposado en sus brazos. Los recuerdos de ese contacto todavía rondaban con fuerza sus sistemas.

Había algo en esa Autobot que lo intrigaba, más que su mera utilidad como una herramienta científica. Tal vez esa incertidumbre era la razón por la que sentía que debía preservarla. Ese pensamiento, sin embargo, no era en absoluto tranquilizador.

Soundwave retrocedió; finalmente, su visor desistió de continuar mirando la imagen de la Autobot acostada en el piso tan cerca de él.

Activó las barras de energon de la celda. Brillos púrpuras se reflejaron en la delicada estructura de Nocturne, honrando su nombre.

Siguiendo una orden de su amo, Laserbeak y Buzzsaw salieron del compartimiento pectoral de Soundwave y asumieron sus posiciones de vigilancia. Al igual que sus hermanos, se habían percatado de la presencia invasora en el vínculo que compartían con Soundwave pero, haciendo uso de la discreción que habían heredado de su creador, evitaron expresar cualquier inconformidad al respecto.

Soundwave miró a sus Cassetticons alados por un momento antes de dirigirse hacia la salida del corredor. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer y seguir perdiendo el tiempo en los calabozos estaba fuera de toda cuestión.

El sonido de sus pasos se perdió en el corredor. Lasebeak y Buzzsaw intercambiaron miradas, expresando en silencio a través del vínculo el desprecio hacia la prisionera Autobot. Sabían una cosa con seguridad: ella iba a ser la causa de grandes problemas.

-----------------

Sí… Soundwave era uno de los mecanoides más temidos dentro del ejército Decepticon. Ninguno de sus camaradas habría buscado deliberadamente tener un problema con él. Pero, como en todo, existían las excepciones.

La inmadurez mental y la edad excesivamente joven eran factores más que suficientes para dejar de lado cualquier regla tácita. En otras palabras, faltarle el respeto a un oficial de alto rango no era un problema para los siempre hiperactivos Stunticons.

Distraído como estaba en ese momento, Soundwave no puso atención a los rugidos de los motores hasta que los tuvo encima. Algo se le estrelló brutalmente en el estómago y lo derribó, al tiempo que una irrespetuosa llanta le arrollaba el rostro.

-Ups, perdón por eso Soundie. No te vi,- se disculpó sarcásticamente Wildrider.

-Es tu culpa por meterte en nuestro camino,- se rió Drag Strip mientras utilizaba las paredes como autopistas, sin importarle en absoluto la fuerza de gravedad.

Fuertes pasos se escucharon mientras Breakdown, Wildrider y Drag Strip se transformaron en sus modos robóticos y se alinearon al lado de Motormaster y Dead End.

Motormaster se acercó a Soundwave y lo sujetó por el cuello, levantándolo del piso sin ningún esfuerzo. Soundwave no intentó defenderse, ni siquiera dio ninguna señal de sentir el dolor del brutal agarre sobre los delicados circuitos de su cuello.

-La cosa es simple, Soundwave,- dijo el líder Stunticon mientras azotaba a su víctima contra la pared. –Queremos a la chica.

-Sí, estamos sexitados,- secundó Drag Strip.

-El término correcto es _excitados_,- lo corrigió Dead End.

-Como sea… el caso es que queremos un poco de acción.

La plática entre ambos Stunticons fue interrumpida por una fría y monotónica voz.

-Negativo.

La respuesta de Soundwave paralizó a los Stunticons, que ya estaban pensando en quién sería el primero en poner sus manos en Nocturne.

Motormaster fortaleció su agarre en el cuello del comunicador.

-Me parece que no escuchaste bien, Soundwave. ¿Qué clase de Oficial de Comunicaciones eres si no puedes entender simples palabras? La chica es nuestra, punto. Lo que tú opines no podría ser menos importan…

Hasta entonces, Soundwave había permanecido inmóvil, no dando ni la mínima señal de agresión. Fue por eso que cuando su cañón de hombro se activó fue doblemente sorpresivo. De repente, el brazo de Motormaster fue separado de su cuerpo.

El mutilado líder Stunticon retrocedió, aullando de dolor y rabia. De inmediato, Drag Strip y Wildrider se transformaron en su modo alterno y cargaron contra Soundwave con toda la furia asesina de sus motores.

El Oficial de Comunicaciones se preparó para defenderse, ignorando su obvia desventaja. Su visor óptico brilló peligrosamente, anticipando el combate con furia creciente. Rápidamente se apartó de la pared y se puso entre sus atacantes y el premio que estaba al final del corredor.

-Parece que tendremos doble diversión, chicos,- dijo Breakdown. –Acción femenina, y convertiremos al títere de Megatron en chatarra.

_-Te equivocas,_- pensó Soundwave, materializando su pistola de concusión. _–No tendrás ninguna de las dos cosas._

Podía escuchar el zumbido de su arma y sentía su propia tensión subiendo; una aguda escala que anunciaba el sonido de la muerte y la destrucción, la eterna melodía de la guerra.

Cinco contra uno no era en absoluto una situación óptima – _no, cuatro contra uno, _se corrigió a sí mismo con satisfacción – pero había estado en peores situaciones antes.

Soundwave afianzó su pistola de concusión; su mirada estaba fija en Drag Strip y Wildrider.

¿Iba a pelear por una cuestión de orgullo? Podría fácilmente dejar que los Stunticons se salieran con la suya con Nocturne, pero no iba a permitir que guerreros inexpertos creados de vehículos humanos lo pisotearan.

Cualquiera que fuera el caso, Soundwave no iba a permitir que nadie dañara a su esclava.

_Continuará._

_

* * *

_

_Decepticons contra Autobots era la orden del día, pero en lo particular siempre me gustó ver pelear Decepticons contra Decepticons. A diferencia de los Autobots, sus lazos de camaradería no eran tan estrechos y había mucha desconfianza y separatismo (una de las razones era que los Decepticons tenían más divisiones en subgrupos que los Autobots). Esa es una de las razones por las que decidimos enfrentar a Soundwave contra los Stunticons, una pelea que va a levantar chispas.  
_

_Siempre me gustó mucho Swindle. Creo que, a diferencia de la mayoría de los Autobots y de los Decepticons, él tenía su propio código de honor y se era leal a sí mismo pero sobre todo a su único amor: la ganancia. Si hubiera tenido madre, se la hubiera vendido al mejor postor. Incluso trató de negociar con el mismo Galvatron y casi le costó la vida. Y en Animated lo hizo también con Megatron. Y cómo olvidar cuando vendió a sus propios camaradas Combaticons como chatarra en G1. Cobarde no era el buen Swindle, o será que la codicia lo hacía valiente.  
_

_Muchas gracias por su apoyo y sus comentarios. Me había tardado en actualizar este fic pero voy a tratar de agilizar las actualizaciones de mis historias de ahora en adelante._


	13. Accentato

_Mil disculpas por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar este fic. Nuevamente esa cosa que llamamos vida diaria me trajo de arriba para abajo, pero haré todo lo posible por no colgarme tanto esta vez :oP_

_Shadir: Estoy de acuerdo con que la idea de Soundwave siendo inocente o ingenuo es bastante divertida, por no decir tierna ;o) Blaster siempre fue uno de los Autobots más fieros, pero ser tan impulsivo lo puede llevar a extremos que tal vez nunca creyó alcanzar. Ya veremos… él y Swindle van a tener bastante importancia en esta historia. Tienes razón, Swindle es un artículo de colección. En mi opinión, es uno de los personajes más realistas de toda la serie._

_Tavata: Jajajaja, me encantó eso de encuentro casualón… Creo que si alguien abriera, digamos… una casa de diversión en donde se pudiera pasar un rato agradable con nuestro Transformer favorito, se convertiría en el primer multibillonario intergaláctico. Me pregunto por qué a Swindle no se le ha ocurrido… ¿Cuánto pagarías por Optimus Prime? ;o) _

_arcee93: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. En este fic estamos tratando de profundizar en los pensamientos y sentimientos de los personajes para dar paso a los eventos que sucederán en el futuro. Todavía falta muchísimo por suceder, espero lo disfrutes :o)_

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 13**

**Accentato**

La velocidad nunca había sido una de las especialidades de Soundwave.

Acostumbrado a la cautela, a moverse entre las sombras y a ser invisible pese a su imponente presencia, Soundwave no se sentía cómodo con la velocidad. Sin embargo, su gusto por la cautela no se oponía a su naturaleza destructora.

Soundwave disfrutaba pelear, causar daño… Al principio, matar había sido algo relacionado únicamente con la victoria de su facción sobre la rival, pero pronto había descubierto que destruir a un enemigo proporcionaba oleadas de poder insospechadas, además de que los gritos de dolor de los caídos ante él alcanzaban rangos sonoros que ningún otro sonido podía igualar.

_Música…_

Golpes, disparos, gritos, explosiones, circuitos destruyéndose, metal arrancado, lubricante y energon borboteando… Los sonidos eran bastante conocidos, pero siempre encontraban la manera de crear nuevas combinaciones, nuevas sensaciones sonoras que convertían cualquier batalla en algo que nadie más que Soundwave hubiera podido apreciar; su degustación auditiva aumentaba con las nuevas experiencias. No era extraño que la mayoría de sus compañeros de armas lo consideraran un fenómeno sádico, pese a que ellos mismos se regodearan en causar daño de la manera más brutal posible.

Soundwave no se consideraba a sí mismo un mecanoide violento. Sí, disfrutaba causar dolor. Sí, no conocía la piedad. Sí, acostumbraba grabar los gritos de agonía de los que sucumbían ante él… Pero todo era parte de su adaptación a la guerra, de su enérgica decisión de que él y sus creaciones permanecieran funcionando. Tenía claro que la causa Decepticon era superior, lo más cercano a una utopía porque provenía de la justa lógica del progreso y del rechazo a la mediocridad pacifista, pero no se cegaba a sí mismo en fanatismos. Como en toda gran obra, siempre existían las fallas, pero él siempre había privilegiado las precauciones y estaba listo para enfrentar la adversidad, ni un ápice de cobardía o exaltación perturbando su fría tranquilidad.

Fue por eso que no cedió al pánico cuando los Stunticons cargaron a toda velocidad contra él.

Alzó su rifle de concusión y disparó, impactando a Drag Strip y haciéndolo chocar contra una pared en un caos de quemado metal amarillo y humo. Pero antes de que su cañón de hombro pudiera hacer blanco en su segundo atacante, Wildrider se lo arrancó junto con una porción de su hombro y antebrazo.

Cables expuestos y multitud de pequeños corto circuitos demostraron lo intenso que era su dolor. Pero Soundwave no gritó, ni siquiera se estremeció ante la herida. No era la primera vez que sentía intenso sufrimiento físico pero, como casi todo lo eminentemente corporal, el dolor era insignificante.

Insignificante, pero no para sus sensores auditivos. El grito del metal desgarrándose, el chisporroteo de circuitos dañados… el sonido de su propio sufrimiento se añadía a la sinfonía de la batalla. Se sumergió por completo en esa maravillosa cacofonía, hambriento de añadirle nuevos acordes.

Vio a Breakdown apuntando su pistola dispersadora directamente hacia su rostro a tan corta distancia que el disparo sería fatal, pero Soundwave lo ignoró y detuvo con un certero disparo a Wildrider, que se preparaba para un segundo asalto.

Al ver a su camarada caer, Breakdown disparó; su blanco fue el visor del Oficial de Comunicaciones Decepticon. El disparo abrió un boquete en la pared, justo a un costado del rostro de Soundwave.

Breakdown hizo una mueca, asombrado de su fallo. No era posible que hubiera errado a una distancia tan corta y en condiciones tan ventajosas. Algo muy malo debía estar pasando con sus circuitos de orientación.

Pero antes de que pudiera intentar otro disparo, un intenso dolor y una súbita debilidad en su brazo lo hicieron soltar su arma.

Laserbeak atacó tan silenciosamente que Breakdown no se percató de su presencia hasta que vio su propia mano salpicando energon por las dos profundas heridas que las afiladas garras del cóndor habían abierto en su fuselaje.

Buzzsaw fue mucho menos silencioso. Agresivos chillidos acompañaron el par de rayos láser que descargó sobre Wildrider, que se había transformado en su modo bípedo y trataba de recuperarse del primer ataque de Soundwave.

-Laserbeak, Buzzsaw, desistan,- la monotónica voz del amo fue escuchada.

Al instante, ambos Cassetticons detuvieron su ataque y se posaron en la parte alta de la entrada del área de calabozos, escondiendo sus cuerpos entre los soportes de los ductos de ventilación y sólo dejando sus ópticos visibles. A pesar de que habían acudido instintivamente al sentir el peligro en el que se encontraba su creador, de la misma manera estaban dispuestos a no intervenir, convencidos de que, a pesar de lo desventajosa de la situación, Soundwave tenía todo bajo control.

Y así era, pese al lamentable estado de su brazo izquierdo y las abolladuras en su sección media. Soundwave bajó su rifle de concusión, dispuesto a dar la lección final a los obstinados Stunticons, que ya empezaban a recuperarse de las heridas que habían puesto a prueba seriamente sus campos de fuerza. El único intacto era Dead End, que parecía más interesado en el enorme boquete en el pecho de Drag Strip que en la batalla que aún estaba por concluir.

-¡Ordénales a tus pajarracos que ataquen!- rugió Motormaster, levantando su espada que emanó brillos mortales en la semi oscuridad. -Suceda lo que suceda, mi rostro será lo último que verás en tu vida.

Soundwave no contestó. Esperó a que todos los Stunticons estuvieran de pie antes de apretar un botón en su hombro.

Los campos de fuerza protegían contra daños externos. Golpes, impactos, disparos directos… Pero eran inútiles en contra de una amenaza que penetraba por medio de uno de los sentidos más delicados de cualquier Cybertroniano. Pasaron varios astro segundos antes de que los Stunticons se percataran de que aquello que los estaba taladrando por dentro era un sonido.

Tenían muy poco tiempo de estar funcionando, sus permeables mentes vírgenes seguían ignorantes de muchos de los conocimientos más básicos, pero el instinto de supervivencia les indicó que eso que los estaba atacando en lugares donde les era imposible defenderse los estaba destruyendo.

Entonces cesó, tan repentinamente como había empezado. Los cinco Stunticons cayeron al suelo, con los ecos de las horribles ondas sonoras aún torturando sus sentidos, ¿o es que acaso ese sonido caótico que todavía escuchaban eran sus propios alaridos?

Motormaster fue el primero que sacó fuerzas de algún lado de su devastada dignidad y se arrodilló; su mano temblorosa trató de alcanzar su espada mientras que sus ópticos miraban con furia infinita a Soundwave. El Oficial de Comunicaciones le devolvió la mirada al mutilado líder Stunticon con estoica indiferencia, como si no hubiera generado ondas sonoras destructoras de magnitud asesina.

-¿Crees que es tan fácil vencerme?- bufó Motormaster con rabia. –Tus pequeños juegos sólo prolongan lo inevitable. Cuando me aleje de esta batalla tú estarás muerto y la fémina será nuestra.

Soundwave ignoró a Motormaster y caminó hacia Wildrider, sujetándolo por el cuello y levantándolo sin ningún esfuerzo. Todavía sacudido por el ataque sonoro de Soundwave, el Stunticon no intentó defenderse y todo lo que pudo hacer fue gritar de dolor cuando su rival lo azotó fuertemente contra la pared.

-La muerte nos llega a todos. Es inútil oponer resistencia,- dijo Dead End mientras veía cómo Soundwave levantaba su pistola de concusión hacia su indefenso compañero de equipo.

Wildrider opuso resistencia pero poco pudo hacer en contra de la superior fuerza física de Soundwave. Vio el cañón asesino de la pistola de concusión apuntando a su rostro y desvió la mirada. No era cobarde pero, a diferencia de Dead End, no encontraba nada de fascinante en la desactivación total.

Lo que sucedió a continuación sacudió toda la lógica que los Stunticons habían sido capaces de almacenar en los pocos meses terrestres que tenían de vida.

Soundwave liberó a Wildrider y colocó su propia pistola de concusión en la mano del Stunticon.

-Dispárame,- ordenó, carente de toda emoción.

Wildrider miró atónito a Soundwave y luego al arma en su mano. Pese a su asombro, no necesitó una segunda invitación. Levantó rápidamente su brazo dispuesto a terminar a Soundwave con un solo disparo pero sus dedos se paralizaron al rozar el gatillo, al tiempo que una súbita debilidad lo hacía bajar el brazo.

-No… no puedo...,- balbuceó, por primera vez incapaz de ocultar su pánico.

Soundwave le lanzó una intensa mirada de desprecio antes de arrebatarle su pistola de concusión. Wildrider cayó al piso de rodillas, rasgando frenéticamente el metal del suelo con sus dedos.

La atención de Soundwave regresó a Motormaster, que había logrado levantarse y avanzaba amenazador oscilando su espada, dispuesto a salvar el honor de sus Stunticons y especialmente el suyo como líder.

No se relajó cuando vio que Soundwave regresaba su arma al sub espacio y no mostraba ninguna señal de agresión. Ese tipo de descuido ya le había costado un brazo al líder Stunticon. Sabía que Soundwave era extraño, un telépata… uno de esos parias malditos a los que todos temían.

Pero él no, no el líder de los poderosos Stunticons, no él, que había sido creado para retar al mismísimo Optimus Prime. Mientras la fría mordida del miedo se hacía presente en su chispa vital, Motormaster se forzó a permanecer fuerte. Mataría a Soundwave, en ese mismo lugar y en ese mismo momento. Su honor estaba de por medio.

Levantó su espada, amenazando la inmóvil figura de su misterioso rival.

Brazos temblorosos mantuvieron la espada en alto por algunos segundos antes de que los dedos cedieran. La espada cayó ruidosamente al suelo y con ella Motormaster, cuyas rodillas chocaron contra el frío metal como señal definitiva de su derrota.

Soundwave caminó hacia un lado y recogió algo del piso, el brazo mutilado de Motormaster, que había arrancado al principio de la pelea con un solo disparo de su desaparecido cañón de hombro.

Fue entonces que Soundwave habló con una voz más fría e insensible que nunca.

-La pelea estaba decidida antes de empezar. Imposible atentar contra la programación. Stunticons inferiores, reducidos a la esclavitud aun antes de empezar a pensar por sí mismos.

Cinco pares de derrotados ópticos miraron a su verdugo, escuchando esas palabras por primera vez en sus vidas pero al mismo tiempo reaccionando ante ellas como a una verdad absoluta. Ese conocimiento había estado siempre dentro de ellos, oculto en algún lado de su programación, surgiendo de repente en ese momento como un doloroso destello de madurez.

Soundwave examinó fríamente el brazo mutilado de Motormaster y continuó hablando. –Sus instintos asesinos son inútiles contra mí. Ningún Stunticon puede dañar seriamente al que los creó.

-P-pero fue Megatron quien…- balbuceó Breakdown.

-Megatron los ensambló. La lealtad, sin embargo, fue mi contribución a su programación. Stunticons, no pueden ignorar su directiva más básica. Enúncienla.

-Soundwave no puede ser destruido…- recitaron los cinco Stunticons al mismo tiempo, repitiendo las palabras grabadas en el lugar más oculto de sus procesadores, pero tan fuertes como sus propias personalidades.

El Oficial de Comunicaciones asintió. –Mi existencia es sagrada para ustedes. Aunque me odien, nunca podrían destruirme. Mi control es más poderoso que sus voluntades. La directriz no volverá a ser repetida, pero la seguirán ciegamente.

Soundwave se arrodilló frente a Motormaster y le entregó su brazo. –De la misma manera, mis posesiones serán respetadas y defendidas contra cualquier daño, sin importar si tienen vida o no.

Motormaster tomó su brazo mutilado y asintió lentamente; el mensaje no habría podido ser más claro. Sus compañeros de equipo lo entendieron también. Habían pasado de asaltantes a defensores en cuestión de astro segundos y sus procesadores habían aceptado el nuevo el orden de las cosas, un orden que siempre había estado ahí pero que apenas empezaban a descubrir. Ni siquiera Vector Sigma, cuando les había dado vida, había sido capaz de anular la fuerte directriz que Soundwave había instalado en su programación.

Soundwave se incorporó, sin dar más importancia a los Stunticons y a lo que acababa de revelar, y dirigió su atención hacia arriba.

Laserbeak y Buzzsaw habían presenciado lo ocurrido con la misma frialdad que su amo. Ambos sabían que lo que acababa de pasar no era más que una prueba más de la enorme sabiduría de su creador, al que consideraban como el portador de las verdades más grandes del universo.

----------------------

Sólo hasta que los Stunticons se perdieron de vista, Laserbeak respondió al contacto visual de su maestro.

_-Eso fue un error,- _transmitió el cóndor, _-debiste darles acceso a la Autobot._

El visor de Soundwave brilló momentáneamente. _–Negativo. La prisionera me pertenece. Nadie más puede acceder a ella._

_-¿Es digna una simple Autobot de ponerte en tal riesgo?- _insistió Laserbeak. _–Los Stunticons no son los únicos en esta base que la desean._

_-Habrá otros aspirantes,- _dijo Buzzsaw, alzando sus alas con frustración.

_-Cederles lo que desean sería relegar la cadena de mando,- _replicó Soundwave tajantemente, bajando su mirada a la obscuridad del pasillo ante él.

_-¡Pero te han herido!- _transmitió Buzzsaw, chillando con indignación y volando hacia su creador.

_-Los daños físicos son un riesgo calculado en cualquier batalla, ustedes lo saben. Los objetivos fueron cumplidos, entonces el daño sostenido no es importante._

_-Deberías desactivar a la Autobot inmediatamente,- _transmitió Laserbeak, _-su valor no justifica ese riesgo._

_-Desactívala de inmediato,- _repitió Buzzsaw, dándole la razón a su gemelo.

-Suficiente,- Soundwave habló finalmente, rompiendo el silencio con su fría y monotónica voz. Con su paciencia menguada, pasó de largo al flotante Buzzsaw y se dirigió hacia los calabozos. _–Ustedes tienen sus órdenes. Harían bien en seguirlas y desistir de esta innecesaria conversación._

Soundwave no pudo haber dejado su posición más clara; los dos cóndores robóticos silenciaron sus argumentos de inmediato. Una ola de indignación pulsó a través de los sistemas del Oficial de Comunicaciones mientras se alejaba por el pasillo; le frustraba que sus creaciones hubieran cuestionado tan fácilmente su juicio. Los beneficios de mantener con vida a la esclava Autobot superaban a los riesgos y, aunque no fuera así, pocos Decepticons constituían una amenaza contra él en caso de que decidieran confrontarlo.

Se detuvo cuando pasó junto al lugar en donde yacía su cañón de hombro. Lo levantó y lo examinó; aparte del metal torcido y los colgantes circuitos que habían sido arrancados de su brazo, el arma no parecía estar dañada, un pensamiento que lo complació grandemente.

En efecto, el hecho de haber sido herido era lamentable; a pesar de su indiferencia al dolor, estaba consciente de que era un daño serio que requeriría cierto tiempo para ser reparado, tiempo que de otra manera habría invertido trabajando en su cañón resonador. Pero aunque su brazo le dolía terriblemente, prevalecía el hecho de que continuaba siendo una circunstancia meramente física; su mente estaba intacta, y eso era todo lo que importaba.

Soundwave continuó su camino hacia las celdas. Ya había desperdiciado mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, una última pregunta necesitaba ser contestada antes de que pudiera regresar a sus deberes y a la nueva tarea de repararse a sí mismo.

Las había notado inmediatamente en cuanto su cañón de hombro había sido arrancado, las olas de pánico emanando no de sus atacantes sino desde la celda de la Autobot. Que la fémina hubiera sido despertada por los sonidos de la batalla había sido un evento desafortunado. En su frágil estado de ánimo, el descanso le era muy necesario; necesitaría tener al menos su cuerpo en óptimas condiciones, de lo contrario caería totalmente en la depresión y perdería todo su valor como herramienta.

Pero había algo diferente en ese momento, algo malo…

El pánico se había convertido en un elemento común en la vida de la prisionera; de hecho, él había descubierto la presencia de ella en la nave Autobot debido al miedo que emitían sus ondas mentales. Pero las ondas que él estaba percibiendo ahora se sentían distintas, como si los orígenes del miedo fueran de alguna manera diferentes. Tal vez la abrupta interrupción de su período de recarga había sido suficiente para sacudir su mente más allá de los niveles normales, mandándola hacia la locura. Dada su situación, era una posibilidad.

El pensamiento de tener que reprogramar a la fémina era molesto. Después de que finalmente tenía en su posesión un amplificador sónico tan poderoso como lo era ella en su modo alterno, sería lamentable verla en un estado disfuncional.

Pero Soundwave continuó su camino, listo para evaluar qué daño había sido hecho.

--------------------

Nocturne activó sus ópticos como un reflejo, una reacción a la marea de sensaciones que invadió su procesador y el propio núcleo de su chispa vital. Estaba tirada en el suelo, pero por un momento no tuvo consciencia de la existencia de su propio cuerpo.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza. ¿Era eso dolor?

Sí. Dolor, ácido e intenso, pero no era su dolor.

Sus desorbitados ópticos se fijaron en sus alrededores. La pequeña celda, los barrotes púrpura que medio iluminaban la obscuridad… ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? ¿Acaso _él_ la había llevado? Se sintió muy perturbada con el solo pensamiento de haber entrado en modo de recarga en los cuarteles de Soundwave…

_Soundwave._

Era el dolor de Soundwave el que estaba sintiendo. No había nada que se lo indicara, pero ella lo sabía, simplemente lo sabía, tan claramente como si el dolor fuera suyo. Sin embargo, no había pánico, ni tampoco derrota; Soundwave estaba aceptando ese dolor como algo normal, como algo que no interfería con el orden natural de su universo.

Nocturne sacudió la cabeza. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Se estaba volviendo loca?

El caos explotó de repente. Imágenes destellaron ante ella, rostros feroces avanzaron agresivamente, mirados por ópticos que no eran los suyos. El cañón de un arma, el goteo de energon derramado… Fugaces pero a la vez eternos astro segundos de confusión colapsaron en su mente antes de desaparecer, dejándola de nuevo en el impredecible plano de la ignorancia. Sujetó su cabeza con desesperación y dolor.

_¡Soundwave!_

Nocturne no supo si lo había gritado o lo había pensado, pero el nombre de él estaba ahí, junto con esa apremiante necesidad de saber qué estaba pasando. Él estaba sufriendo, eso lo tenía claro, como tampoco dudaba que ella era la causa de ese sufrimiento…

Miró hacia arriba, buscando a las creaciones aladas de Soundwave, pero ni Buzzsaw ni Laserbeak estaban ahí. Su ausencia era un preludio de fatalidad. Por primera vez desde su captura no sintió temor por su vida, ni siquiera por su dignidad. Soundwave estaba en peligro y ella estaba segura, más allá de todo presentimiento o sospecha. Simplemente lo sabía, como si lo estuviera viendo, como si el dolor de él estuviera ahí con ella, presente, tangible…

Nocturne golpeó con sus manos el piso; su desesperación alcanzó niveles de pánico. Su necesidad de saber lo que estaba pasando estaba convirtiéndose en una urgencia, sacudiendo su cordura.

Y entonces sucedió. Ondas sonoras de magnitud impresionante llegaron a sus audios. Instintivamente, ajustó sus delicados circuitos para prevenir cualquier daño, pero sintió, más que escuchó, los cinco gritos que reflejaron martirio, alaridos de dolor que estaban siendo escuchados por otros audios que no eran los de ella, pero que estaban dentro de ella como si fueran suyos.

Todo terminó tan rápido como había empezado. La calma más mortal prevaleció después del caos; el zumbido persistente de las luces se redujo a la insignificancia, dando una apariencia de falso silencio. Nocturne se levantó y se acercó a los barrotes de energon, tratando de traspasar los límites de su confinamiento y de la distancia que la separaba del objetivo que era su única prioridad en ese momento.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó así, aturdida y temblorosa. Ese temor, esa incertidumbre… ¿era por _él_… por Soundwave?

---------------------

Soundwave se acercó a la celda de la Autobot cautelosamente, mimetizando su cuerpo con las sombras. Era obvio, por su falta de reacción, que ella no se había percatado de su presencia. De hecho, por la manera ausente en que estaba mirando hacia fuera de la celda, parecía que no se percataba de nada.

La prisionera parecía estar en alguna especie de trance, como si su pánico la hubiera arrastrado fuera de la realidad. Era extraño…

La miró por algunos astro segundos, esperando alguna indicación de que su llegada había sido notada. La luz púrpura de los barrotes de energon creó sutiles destellos en el color verde del cuerpo de ella.

Soundwave se acercó a la celda. Su poderosa mente se extendió hacia la fémina como tentáculos de telepatía, trazando una imagen de su condición mental. Con meticuloso cuidado se movió por los pasajes de su procesador, acariciando gentilmente sus pensamientos y miedos, buscando algo que pudiera convertir su pánico en descanso.

Era natural que ella estuviera aterrorizada, pero mientras las imágenes fluyeron por la conexión entre sus mentes, Soundwave supo que había algo más, algo inesperado, no intencional… Detuvo la intrusión mental y comenzó un rápido análisis de los sistemas de su esclava. Era como si la Autobot estuviera reaccionando ante el dolor de él, como si el solo hecho de haber sido herido la hubiera alertado de la situación y hubiera enviado su mente hacia el caos.

De repente, todo estuvo claro… y Soundwave se maldijo a sí mismo por su estupidez.

------------------

-Fue el vínculo,- dijo una monotónica voz desde la oscuridad.

Nocturne se estremeció. No se había dado cuenta de su llegada, perdida como estaba en su confusión.

Se levantó de inmediato y se acercó a los barrotes de energon; Soundwave hizo lo mismo.

-Estabas dentro del vínculo. Mi descuido,- continuó él.

¿Qué era eso? ¿Una explicación, una disculpa? ¿O acaso él sólo estaba reafirmando su dominio sobre ella, su control total?

Pero cualquier pensamiento al respecto se evaporó de inmediato. Algo además de los barrotes de energon brilló en la oscuridad. Chispas amarillentas saltaron del hombro de Soundwave.

-Estás herido…- dijo ella sin pensar, olvidando por un momento ante quién se encontraba. Todo lo que sus ópticos pudieron ver en ese momento fue el daño al cuerpo de Soundwave; todo lo que pudo sentir fue su dolor.

Su cuerpo obedeció a su mente, también sin pensar. Antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, vio su propia mano saliendo entre los barrotes y tocando el brazo de Soundwave. Un leve temblor pareció irradiar hacia ella cuando sus dedos tocaron el metal azul. Dolor, confusión, deseo… ella no podía saberlo, pero pese a todo él no rompió el contacto.

Por largos segundos permanecieron en silencio, diluidos en la nada. Ninguno de los dos pensó nada, sus sentidos se paralizaron. Todo lo que existía en ese momento era ese contacto, los dedos de Nocturne rozando el brazo herido de Soundwave, que de repente dejó de sentir dolor.

Un corto pero estridente chillido de Buzzsaw, que ya se había posado en su puesto de vigilancia en las alturas frente a Laserbeak, devolvió la realidad a su sitio.

Soundwave retrocedió y Nocturne retiró su brazo, regresando a la total frialdad de su celda.

Ella bajó la mirada, más confundida que nunca, procesando por primera vez lo que acaba de pasar. ¿Qué le había sucedido, que la había llevado a mostrar compasión, incluso preocupación, por ese monstruo Decepticon?

Pero Soundwave no estaba dispuesto a darle tiempo para confusiones, y mucho menos para mostrar su propia estupefacción. -Descansa,- le dijo sin emoción, asegurándose de cerrar esta vez todo nexo con la mente de la Autobot. -Cualquier temor concerniente a tu seguridad es infundado de ahora en adelante.

Ella evitó mirarlo, todavía sacudida por lo que acababa de suceder entre ellos.

-Tú me protegiste,- dijo. Sus palabras carecían de cualquier duda. Estaba claro para ella ahora; esas imágenes, esos mecanoides avanzando tan peligrosamente… ellos habían ido por ella y Soundwave los había detenido.

-Descansa,- repitió Soundwave tras un pesado momento de silencio. –Trabajo intenso te espera.

Soundwave no dijo más y dio media vuelta. Se alejó de la celda, transmitiendo sus órdenes tácitas a Laserbeak y Buzzsaw y a la vez dejándoles claro que no aceptaría ninguna interrogación respecto a los hechos sucedidos durante los últimos dos breems.

Mientras los pasos de Soundwave hacían eco, Nocturne volvió a acercarse rápidamente a los barrotes de la celda, consciente como nunca de que el robot alejándose por el pasillo era su salvador.

_Continuará._


	14. Vibrato subito

_Tavata: ¡Sí! Justamente lo que le está pasando a Nocturne es algo parecido al Síndrome de Estocolmo. La verdad yo también __consideraría un pacto con el buen Mefistófeles si pudiera tomar su lugar en esta historia, ejem :oP_

_Shadir: Soundwave siempre fue muy inteligente, por eso mismo era tan discreto. Qué bueno que mencionas lo de los hijos celando a un padre. Soundwave y sus Cassettes fueron lo más aproximado a una familia que vimos en el Universo Transformer, incluso más que los equipos gestalt. Una amiga de este sitio (p3rf3ct enemy) comentó justamente sobre eso en su reseña del capítulo pasado._

_AMYLEE PRIME: Muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios :o) Me encantan los Transformers y escribir historias sobre ellos es mi manera de perpetuar la serie con la que crecí, que para mí es mucho más que una serie. Espero que te guste esta actualización._

_Nancy: El nombre y la figura de Soundwave también a mí me traen toda una gama de sensaciones. Era tan duro y tan frío, y a la vez tan sexy… El argumento que prueba que era muy capaz de expresar emociones era la manera como protegía a sus Cassettes, muy paternalmente. Aunque en el universo IDW Rumble y Frenzy no fueron sus creaciones sino que fueron asignados a él por Megatron, en esta historia sostendremos la teoría de que Soundwave creó y dio vida a todos los Cassettes. La cuestión es si lo hizo solo, o alguien más lo ayudó ;o) En México también decimos eso de mover el piso, y sí, se lo está moviendo a Nocturne, y bastante. Yo me imagino que Soundwave anda en sus treintas en años humanos, y Megatron pasando los cuarenta, madurito y en su punto máximo de galanura. No me lo imagino más viejo porque, siendo el líder Decepticon, tiene que ser fuerte y ágil para mantener el puesto. También en ese rango de edad me imagino a Optimus Prime, otro madurito sexy._

_Después de mis devaneos de siempre, pasemos al capítulo. Espero lo disfruten :o)_

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 14**

**Vibrato subito**

Los primeros rayos del sol eran un preludio de esperanza.

Pero ni la calidez ni el optimismo de un nuevo día alcanzaban las profundidades del océano, en donde el sol era un desconocido y la obscuridad imponía su reinado.

Las criaturas marinas estaban acostumbradas; sus vidas eran una sinfonía de reducidas opciones y circunstancias cruciales, todas enfocadas en el instinto de la supervivencia, muy distintas de las de los incómodos huéspedes que habitaban también el fondo del mar, encerrados entre gruesos muros metálicos.

Sin embargo, había similitudes. También los Decepticons privilegiaban su supervivencia, también ellos estaban guiados por el instinto. Pero, como todo ser pensante, la gama de emociones que eran capaces de sentir superaba los límites de la vida incidental.

Dentro de los confines de la base Némesis, la ambición era la reina.

-------------------

Starscream despreciaba acechar desde las sombras; el manto de la obscuridad sólo le servía para acentuar su claustrofobia e incrementar su mal humor. Era la manera de pelear de un cobarde, una técnica dominada por aquéllos sin la habilidad o el valor de confrontar a sus enemigos cara a cara, y le enfermaba tener que recurrir a ella.

Justo como Soundwave lo hacía. Starscream maldijo el amargo nombre, el único obstáculo en su camino hacia el poder. Ese maldito telépata, siempre escondido tras su dura fachada, esperando en las sombras el momento perfecto para tomar el control…

Y lo tenía ahora. Starscream sabía que Soundwave estaba ejecutando un torcido juego con él, no podía engañarlo.

Megatron era el tirano, pero era Soundwave quien tenía el poder.

Una mueca se formó en el rostro de Starscream mientras se forzaba a mantenerse inmóvil. Maldijo a Soundwave en silencio por enésima vez, apretando los puños con furia. Pero la venganza vendría pronto, muy pronto.

Venganza… Starscream reprimió una carcajada. Qué caprichoso podía ser el tiempo. En cuestión de pocos breems la esperanza se renovó de nuevo en los abismales planos de la existencia; había tantas atrayentes posibilidades provistas por los errores y celos de otros.

Un plan.

Una respuesta.

La solución perfecta para todo lo que lo mantenía lejos de la gloria, el poder y todo lo que jamás había soñado. En cuestión de astro segundos el primer paso sería dado hacia ese brillante horizonte. Una sonrisa burlona reemplazó a la mueca en el rostro de Starscream. En verdad, parecía que el destino finalmente sería justo con él. Él lo forzaría a serlo.

Siguió esperando entre las sombras, justo como su enemigo lo haría. La anticipación y la frustración invadían su cuerpo.

-----------------

Mientras caminaba por uno de los cientos de pasillos solitarios de la base, Swindle trataba de que sus pasos sonaran confidentes, algo muy distinto a su actual humor.

Había una cosa que Swindle siempre había tenido muy clara: su vida y el éxito de sus negocios dependían del convencimiento y seguridad que sus palabras pudieran proveer. Si fracasaba en eso, estaba condenado.

Fue por eso que no fue sino hasta que estuvo solo que empezó a ponderar cuidadosamente los detalles de su nuevo trato. Docenas y docenas de alternativas se enlistaron en su procesador, pero cada una de ellas apuntó hacia un mismo resultado: las posibilidades de éxito eran casi nulas.

No necesitaba ser una máquina de estadísticas como Shockwave para saberlo. Había algo llamado sentido común, que había mantenido a Swindle funcionando a pesar de sus más de dos caras, algo que no dejaba lugar a dudas.

Sacar a la prisionera Autobot de la base era casi imposible.

Habría sido muy fácil engañar a Blaster, obtener de él todas las ganancias posibles y después abandonarlo con sus esperanzas rotas y su endeble código moral hecho pedazos. Pero eso significaría el fracaso de Swindle como empresario, como le gustaba llamarse a sí mismo, y si de algo se preciaba el Combaticon era de ser el mejor de su clase.

Matar a Blaster también cruzó por su mente, pero también era una opción que presentaba un alto grado de dificultad. El Autobot tenía una fuerza física extraordinaria, además de que estaba equipado con armas sónicas que lo convertían en un formidable enemigo. Era el rival directo de Soundwave, después de todo.

Las posibilidades se reducían drásticamente, pero Swindle se negó a darse por vencido. Mantener su prestigio y obtener monstruosas ganancias era la única prioridad. El dilema era cómo lograrlo.

En circunstancias más ordinarias, estaba seguro de que sus compañeros Combaticons lo habrían ayudado, a cambio de una jugosa tajada de las ganancias, por supuesto. Pero el hecho de que recientemente hubiera tratado de venderlos como chatarra había afectado el nexo de compañerismo que lo unía a sus camaradas de armas. Ningún Combaticon lo apoyaría bajo ninguna circunstancia hasta que la justa venganza devolviera el universo a su orden natural.

La única posibilidad era comprar la ayuda de otros, pero la constante rivalidad entre Decepticons y la conveniencia que marcaba la mayoría de las relaciones entre ellos hacían difícil la decisión.

Varias opciones fluyeron por sus patrones de razonamiento, cada una más peligrosa que la anterior.

A pesar de su brutalidad e inmadurez, los Stunticons parecían los candidatos perfectos, aunque su rivalidad natural con los Combaticons aumentaba el peligro de traición. Claro que la traición era siempre un riesgo entre Decepticons…

El procesador de Swindle apenas comenzaba a establecer ventajas y desventajas de posibles cómplices cuando un brazo rápido como un misil lo sujetó por el cañón de su hombro y lo jaló hacia atrás.

Una compuerta secreta se cerró tras él y Swindle gritó de sorpresa y dolor cuando su espalda fue azotada fuertemente contra la pared y un puño se impactó en su torso. Sus ópticos compensaron de inmediato la falta de luz, haciendo visibles en la obscuridad las facciones de uno de los rostros más estéticos y a la vez malignos del Imperio Decepticon.

-¡Starscream, pero qué…!

Otro golpe silenció al Combaticon.

-¿Saliendo de la base sin autorización otra vez, Swindle? ¿Dónde estuviste?- dijo ásperamente su atacante.

-E-en ningún lado, yo…

Otro golpe más. Esta vez la cabeza del Combaticon recibió todo el daño.

-Para una escoria traicionera como tú, eres bastante malo mintiendo,- continuó Starscream.

-¡Detente! ¡No puedo pensar con claridad si sigues golpeándome!

La respuesta de Starscream fue un cuarto golpe, mucho más brutal que los anteriores. Swindle cayó al suelo, sólo para sentir cómo un pesado pie se colocaba sobre su cañón de hombro, aplastándolo contra su brazo.

El gemido de dolor del Combaticon fue ahogado por la estridente voz del Segundo al Mando.

-Voy a repetir mi pregunta una vez más, Swindle. ¿Dónde estuviste?

-Salí… en una misión de vigilancia…

El pie aumentó la presión.

-¡Te diré dónde estuviste, traidor! ¡Estuviste conspirando con un Autobot, traicionando la gloriosa causa Decepticon!

-¡No, no es cierto!

Starscream levantó su pie y Swindle se estremeció. Esperaba una patada en el rostro, tal vez un rayo nulificador… Pero el dolor cesó. Starscream lo miraba con una sonrisa casi amable, una visión tan hipócrita como estremecedora. Swindle sabía que no existía mecanoide más irónico que el Comandante Aéreo Decepticon, y el maldito estaba orgulloso de tal fama.

-¿De qué… de qué se trata todo esto?- logró articular el Combaticon una vez que su vocalizador volvió a funcionar fuera de la influencia del pánico.

-Esto,- respondió Starscream ofreciendo su mano a su caído compañero,- es sobre tú y yo tomándonos unos tragos como un par de buenos camaradas.

La mano temblorosa de Swindle aceptó la invitación. No tenía otra alternativa.

---------------

A pesar de la incertidumbre de la situación, Swindle no pudo evitar admirar la elegancia de los cuarteles personales de Starscream. Había toda clase de lujos ahí – objetos artísticos de valor incalculable que databan de la Era Dorada de Cybertron, y otros de origen desconocido; todos anunciando con gusto exquisito el dominio de alguien que estaba seguro de su propia grandeza. Swindle pensó con envidia que, si hubiera querido, Starscream hubiera sido incluso mejor traficante que él.

-Siéntate,- espetó Starscream con cierta rudeza, apuntando a una silla colocada en el centro de la habitación.

Swindle obedeció. Ni por un momento cruzó por su mente la posibilidad de desobedecer o menos aún de intentar escapar por medio de la violencia. Sin el apoyo de sus compañeros Combaticons, no había manera de derrotar al Segundo al Mando de todos los Decepticons en una batalla.

Starscream se dirigió hacia un pequeño dispensador de energon en una de las paredes y regresó con dos cubos llenos del vital combustible. Swindle miró el cubo ante él de la misma manera que habría mirado una bomba.

-Tu desconfianza me ofende. Y tú no quieres ofenderme, ¿cierto?- siseó Starscream.

Swindle sacudió la cabeza inmediatamente y aceptó el cubo.

Starscream tomó un sorbo de su energon y comenzó a caminar alrededor de la silla en la que estaba sentado el Combaticon, estratégicamente colocada para acrecentar el dominio sobre su víctima.

-Debo admitir que me has sorprendido, Swindle. Yo sabía que eras una pila de chatarra sin escrúpulos, pero siempre creí que aún tú sabías que hay límites que no se deben cruzar.

Swindle bajó la cabeza, tratando de que su mirada se perdiera en el cubo de energon que sostenía entre las manos.

-Siempre he sabido que haces negocios con los Autobots, que los provees de armas, alto grado y diversiones fáciles… Hasta ahora he sido bastante tolerante debido a mi generosidad natural, pero cuando tus tratos implican alta traición me temo que debo intervenir.

El energon del cubo de Swindle tembló. –Starscream, yo…

-¡Tú venderías tu conciencia por un puñado de créditos, y tu causa también!

Swindle se levantó, derramando energon sobre el piso.

-¡No, no es verdad! ¡Escúchame…!

Una mano enérgica devolvió al asustado Combaticon a su forzado asiento.

-¡Permanecerás sentado hasta que yo diga lo contrario! Y no me vengas con el viejo cuento de la ambición implantada en tu componente de programación. Ya he escuchado esa tontería antes.

Con la mano aún apoyada en el hombro de Swindle, Starscream se inclinó hacia él, hasta que el Combaticon pudo escuchar los circuitos internos del Seeker vibrando furiosamente.

-Te hice venir a mis cuarteles personales para que tomáramos un trago, ¡así que hazlo!

La rasposa voz del Segundo al Mando nunca era tan escalofriante como cuando pretendía ser amable, y en ese momento el tono alto de su vocalizador era tan suave como irónico.

-Bien, bien,- aprobó Starscream mientras Swindle bebía apresuradamente de su cubo. -¿No es mejor así? Un par de buenos camaradas bebiendo alto grado y charlando amistosamente.

Swindle finalizó su energon en un solo sorbo. El alto grado siempre era un buen incentivo para el valor.

-Listo. Accedí a tu charada, Screamer. ¿Me dirás qué rayos quieres ahora?

Starscream rió. -¿Charada? Al contrario, mi querido amigo. Esto es más serio de lo que crees.

-Explícate entonces.

Starscream suspiró y se recargó en la pared, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. -¿Tengo que hacerlo, en realidad? Creí que me entenderías un poco, Swindle, especialmente tú. Después de todo, podría decirse que somos casi… familia.

-Estás loco.

-Piénsalo. Si no hubiera sido por mí, tú y tus amiguitos Combaticons aún estarían encerrados en ese oxidado centro de detención y no serían nada más que nombres en un archivo, un puñado de anónimos renegados Decepticons. En cierta forma, ustedes son como mis creaciones... mis rebeldes y traicioneras creaciones.

-¡Tú nos traicionaste primero!

-Eso es discutible, pero éste no es el momento para retomar el pasado. Lo que importa es que te traje aquí para ofrecerte mi ayuda.

El rostro de Swindle no pudo haber reflejado más estupefacción.

-¿Tu ayuda?

Starscream sonrió con malicia. -¿Es tan difícil creerlo? Sí, mi ayuda. No te atrevas a negar que la necesitas. Quisiera saber cómo planeas sacar a esa fémina Autobot de la base por ti mismo.

-¿P-pero cómo sabes…?

-¿Qué tan ingenuo crees que soy, Swindle? Cuando reactivé a los Combaticons les implanté un dispositivo de vigilancia. Nada de lo que hagas o digas es un secreto para mí. Debo admitir que ha sido bastante divertido espiar a tu equipo durante todo este tiempo, particularmente a ti.

-¡Maldito bastardo traicionero…!

-No hablemos de traición, ¿quieres? No estás en posición de hacerlo. Además, sabes perfectamente bien que no te conviene estar en mi lista de enemigos. No arruines la oportunidad única que te estoy ofreciendo.

Swindle bajó la cabeza, derrotado. -Te escucho.

-Es bastante simple en realidad. Necesitas una manera de sacar a la fémina de la base, y yo puedo proveerla.

-¿A cambio de qué?

Starscream se separó de la pared en la que estaba recargado y sacudió la cabeza.

-Ah, precios precios… ¿Por qué todos tus principios se basan en ganancias? Tranquiliza tu avaricia, Swindle, no estoy interesado en el insignificante precio que le diste a ese Autobot. Con mi posición, tengo acceso a cualquier cantidad de créditos que desee.

-No todos los precios se valúan en créditos, así que dime cuál es el tuyo, Starscream.

El Seeker rió. –Eres inteligente, no lo niego. Dados tus antecedentes, no seguirías funcionando de otra manera… ¿Precio, dices? Sí, tengo un precio. Mejor dicho, hay algo que quiero.

Swindle se cruzó de brazos, toda su atención puesta en su oficial superior.

El rostro de Starscream se endureció. Maldad y lujuria se dibujaron claramente en sus rasgos.

-Dos cosas,- dijo. -Primero, quiero un tiempo a solas con la fémina antes de que la devuelvas a los Autobots.

-No creo que mi cliente acepte eso.

-Lo que ese estúpido de Blaster quiera me tiene sin cuidado. Tendrá a su amada de vuelta, ¿o no? En qué estado regrese es irrelevante.

-Es verdad, aunque no le agradará si se la devuelvo en pedazos.

-¿Qué clase de bestia crees que soy, Swindle? ¡Voy a gozar a la chica un rato, no a destrozarla! Además, ella lo agradecerá. Nunca he dejado a ninguna fémina insatisfecha.

-Bien, bien… acepto tu primera condición. ¿Cuál es la otra?

-Simple. Quiero a Soundwave desactivado. Permanentemente.

Swindle permaneció en silencio por algunos astro segundos antes de contestar. –Eso… implica complicaciones.

-Razón por la cual no te asignaré tal misión. Eres bastante incompetente en lo referente al asesinato sutil. Yo me encargaré de todo, pero cuando el momento llegue me ayudarás a terminar al maldito.

-Lo haré, si es que acaso puedes hacer que tal momento llegue. Soundwave es intocable. Ni siquiera tú representas un peligro real para él.

Starscream descargó un furioso puñetazo sobre la pared. -¡Ha tenido suerte, eso es todo! ¡No siempre tendrá a Megatron protegiéndolo!

-Preferiría que mantuviéramos a nuestro glorioso líder alejado de todo esto… Me dio un ultimátum después que traté de vender las partes de mis queridos hermanos…

-Despreocúpate, cobarde. Tampoco es bueno para mis intereses que Megatron se entrometa.

-Está bien… ¿pero por qué ahora? ¿Por qué de repente estás tan determinado a hacer esto, a pactar conmigo, tu "rebelde y traicionera creación" como me llamaste?

-Swindle, Swindle, Swindle… ¿necesitas que te deletree absolutamente todo? Seguramente tú ya te habrías dado cuenta de lo que ha estado pasando durante todos estos milenios, ¿o acaso juzgué mal tu inteligencia?

-Me doy cuenta de que eres un loco paranoide…

Starscream miró profundamente el contenido de su cubo de energon mientras comenzaba a rondar la silla de Swindle de nuevo con una expresión de siniestra calma en sus facciones. Ignoró el comentario irrespetuoso de su subordinado. En ese momento, toda su rabia estaba enfocada en el ser que odiaba más que a todos, incluso más que al mismo Megatron.

-¿Qué es lo que ves cuando miras el Alto Mando Decepticon?- preguntó, aún estudiando su cubo. Lo colocó sobre una consola y continuó caminando.

-Eeh…

-¿Qué es lo que ves cuando miras el Alto Mando Decepticon?- repitió Starscream con furia, girando bruscamente la silla del Combaticon y sujetando con fuerza sus hombros.

-V… veo… una farsa… un líder que es débil e intransigente, y un Segundo al Mando digno de mayores glorias…

-¿Y el Tercero al Mando?- demandó Starscream con su voz más baja y casi gentil.

-Un maldito dron que no merece su posición…

Starscream se echó a reír, liberando a Swindle y comenzando a caminar de nuevo. –Buena respuesta, Swindle, buena respuesta… Tal parece que conoces las reglas del juego… Por milenios, he sido hecho a un lado, relegado de mi rango y tratado como un soldado sin valor, digno únicamente de ser usado como el saco de boxeo de Megatron… Mis planes y estrategias son ignorados o usurpados; todo lo que hago acaba siendo robado o saboteado.

Una obscura premonición comenzó a caer sobre Swindle mientras miraba a Starscream caminar incansablemente en círculos. El Combaticon estaba seguro de que estaba siendo arrastrado hacia la tormenta sin ninguna línea de defensa.

-Por todo este tiempo asumí que todo era la voluntad de nuestro _glorioso líder_, el _poderoso Megatron_.- Starscream hizo una pausa; sus ópticos brillaron peligrosamente cuando miró a Swindle de nuevo. –Pero he tenido una revelación, Swindle. No es Megatron. Él es sólo un instrumento, una etapa, un tirano rabioso que acapara el espectáculo… No… es _Soundwave _quien tiene todo el poder,_ él_ es quien maneja las piezas.

Swindle permaneció en silencio. Los rumores eran ciertos; Starscream estaba desquiciado.

-Ese dron siempre ha estado celoso de mí, aunque nunca lo ha demostrado abiertamente… Debe mantener las apariencias y toda esa basura. Pero desde el momento en que yo fui nombrado Segundo al Mando y no él, ha estado sobre Megatron, plantando en él la duda sobre mí, sabotéandome para que falle una y otra vez.

Starscream golpeó su escritorio furiosamente, en abierto contraste con la voz calmada y dulce que había estado usando.

-¡Pero he tenido suficiente!- gritó. –El momento ha llegado para que Soundwave caiga.

Caminó hacia su cubo de energon y lo tomó, dándole un sorbo. –Es por eso que te ofrezco este trato, Swindle.

-¿Pero qué piensas hacer? Soundwave no es tonto, mucho menos descuidado. Atentar contra él es prácticamente imposible. Ni siquiera podrás acercártele.

Honrando la volubilidad por la que era famoso, Starscream se tranquilizó de su reciente exabrupto de furia y su rostro volvió a mostarse malignamente tranquilo.

-¿Y quién dice que tengo que estar cerca de él? La semilla de la duda es increíblemente fácil de plantar, y yo lo haré en el núcleo mismo del círculo de confianza de Soundwave. El maldito títere bajará la guardia guiado por su única debilidad, y yo estaré listo para darle el golpe final. Y tú, mi querido Swindle, me ayudarás a crear la situación perfecta.

-¿Cómo?

-Lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento. Por ahora basta que sepas que tu reputación como el traficante perfecto continuará intachable. No necesito decirte que espero de ti completa lealtad en todo lo referente a nuestro trato.

-Por supuesto… la tienes…

-De la misma manera, espero que no sea necesario recordarte de la existencia de cierta bomba que permanece en tu cabeza… sólo en caso de que estés pensando en traicionarme.

Swindle se estremeció. –No hay posibilidades de traición, puedes estar seguro de eso… Después de todo, ambos obtendremos lo que deseamos, ¿no es así?

Starscream se carcajeó. -¡Exactamente! ¿Y acaso no se trata de eso la lealtad?

Una vez que la última de sus carcajadas finalizó, Starscream apuntó hacia la puerta. –Ahora vete. Te contactaré pronto. Mientras tanto, puedes asegurarle a tu cliente que cumplirás tu parte del trato. Disculparás que no te estreche la mano para sellar nuestro acuerdo, pero tu sola cercanía me produce repugnancia.

Swindle se levantó rápidamente y colocó torpemente el cubo de energon vacío sobre un escritorio próximo.

-Y Swindle...

El Combaticon volteó sobre su hombro.

-Limpia el energon que derramaste en mi piso antes de irte. Me desagrada profundamente la suciedad.

Swindle sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la chispa vital pero se apresuró a obedecer. Pocas veces había visto al Comandante Aéreo tan siniestro, sin importar que en ese momento estuviera dándole la espalda.

_Continuará._

_

* * *

  
_

_Hicimos un par de pequeñas referencias a los episodios de G1 "La brigada de Starscream" y "B.O.T." Sin Starscream, los Combaticons no habrían vuelto a funcionar, al menos no en otro millón de años, y cómo olvidar cuando Swindle vendió las partes de sus camaradas caídos como si fueran chatarra. ¡Eso es compañerismo! Imposible no amar a Swindle :o)_


	15. Amanecer de una premonición

_Shadir: Mencionaste justamente uno de los atractivos de Starscream ;o) Tiene tantos, el muy patán._

_Tavata: A mí también me encanta cómo se mueve el bajo mundo del Némesis, no pudiste decirlo mejor :o) Los Decepticons son un ejército organizado y con una cadena de mando bien definida, pero aún así las traiciones entre Decepticons son tan arteras como las tácticas que emplearían contra los Autobots. Los Decepticons están en desventaja porque pelean una doble guerra, pero bueno, así es su programación._

_AMYLEE PRIME: Entiendo tu "sadismo", y lo comparto ;o) Las peleas entre Decepticons se me hacen más interesantes que las peleas contra los Autobots. Ahora que lo mencionas eso es algo que incluyo mucho en mis historias. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios :o)_

_Nancy: Siempre vi a Soundwave y a Starscream como rivales, ambos con su buena dosis de celos, claro que cada uno la manifestaba de distinta manera. Starscream era el Segundo al Mando, pero como dices era Soundwave quien era la mano derecha de Megatron. Esto se vio tanto en la caricatura como en los cómics. El porqué Megatron eligió a Starscream como su Segundo al Mando y no a Soundwave es algo que vamos a tocar un poco en próximos capítulos. Por lo pronto, Starscream sigue empecinado en su obsesión (eso de la bestia estimulando el éxtasis me encantó, por cierto). El fic de "Resistencia…" lo tengo detenido por ahora, por la vergonzosa razón de que me dio ese temido síndrome de la página en blanco. Tengo claro el final, pero esta parte media de la historia la tengo en pedazos. Pero espero que pronto venga la inspiración y actualice por fin._

_ady prime: Qué bueno que te esté gustando este fic. Ya tenemos 35 capítulos escritos y los iré publicando con regularidad. Bienvenida al club de fans de Optimus Prime. Aquí te vas a encontrar varias que lo adoran. A mí me encanta, pero en lo personal prefiero a los chicos malos ;o) Vamos a explorar más facetas de la obsesión de Starscream durante este fic, en este capítulo por ejemplo, y creéme que hay algo más que un capricho tras sus acciones. El gran reto de esta historia es Soundwave, siempre tan frío y recto, pero tenía emociones, como lo demostró en algunos capítulos en su interacción paternal con sus Cassettes, y también alguna que otra vez que manifestó arrogancia y superioridad, como todo buen Decepticon._

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 15**

**Amanecer de una premonición**

El arribo del día o la noche significaba poco para quienes habían sido creados en un planeta artificial en el que no existía la luz solar. La eterna danza de los planetas, que en otros sistemas solares era la omnipotente testigo del perecedero paso del tiempo y de quienes estaban sujetos a sus caprichos, para los Transformers no era más que un albergue pasajero, acostumbrados a que su planeta Cybertron vagara errante por el universo a través de los milenios.

Día o noche… Soundwave no hacía distinción al respecto. Sus Cassettes habían encontrado en la noche un recuerdo del mundo que extrañaban más de lo que se habrían atrevido a admitir, pero para él los movimientos de la Tierra respecto al Sol sólo significaban cambios de horarios, inicios o finalizaciones de turnos, nuevas asignaciones… la maquinaria de conquista era imparable. En el Imperio Decepticon no había lugar para el descanso.

Fue por eso que el súbito cambio de sus pensamientos al respecto fue tan perturbador para el normalmente estoico Oficial de Comunicaciones. Enemigo de los cambios drásticos, de repente su procesador estaba siendo invadido por pensamientos extraños, invasores incómodos de toda frialdad y entereza.

Y todos esos pensamientos estaban centrados en la científica Autobot cuyo nombre se refería a la noche.

Desechar la pregunta sobre el origen de su denominación no fue tan fácil como Soundwave hubiera querido, mucho menos cuando el recuerdo de los dedos de ella tocándolo todavía quemaba su brazo.

Las imágenes empezaron a inundar su mente otra vez, memorias que hubiera querido borrar de su procesador pero que por alguna razón no podía… Esos ópticos azules que habían reflejado preocupación por él, tenue luz púrpura creando sutiles destellos en las curvas de ese cuerpo…

Si hubiera estado solo en sus cuarteles, tal vez habría sacudido la cabeza con frustración. Su reacción era irracional. Había estado en presencia de féminas antes; no entendía por qué ésta en particular estaba invadiendo sus pensamientos de esa manera. ¿Cómo podía una _Autobot _crear tal caos en la mente más disciplinada que Cybertron jamás había producido? Sin embargo, los recuerdos continuaron fluyendo libremente, colándose en cada pensamiento racional como lo haría el agua a través de la tierra…

Soundwave maldijo en silencio. ¿Por qué estaba permitiendo que ella dictara los rumbos de su procesador? No era aceptable, pero por más que intentaba luchar, menos control parecía tener.

Esos delicados dedos tocándolo tan gentilmente…

¿Por qué había permitido ese contacto?

La pregunta permanecería sin respuesta.

Recuperar el control era la prioridad. No podía perder más tiempo con pensamientos insignificantes cuando el desarrollo del arma más poderosa del Imperio dependía de él.

No ayudó que en su camino al Centro de Mando para realizar sus deberes de vigilancia se encontrara de frente con Thundercracker, que recién finalizaba su turno de vigilancia.

Fue más que obvio que el Seeker titubeó. La estructura de Soundwave, por el contrario, no registró ninguna alteración externa, aunque en su interior una oleada de incomodidad empezó a tomar forma. Siempre se cruzaba con Thundercracker a esa hora y siempre lo ignoraba. ¿Por qué no podía ser ahora de la misma manera?

Thundercracker lo había visto llevando a la prisionera Autobot en sus brazos. Haber atestiguado algo tan fuera de lo común para la fría fachada de Soundwave le daba al Seeker un arma. Cómo decidiría utilizarla era un enigma. Thundercracker no solía ser traicionero o chantajista, pero Soundwave no confiaba en él. Las emociones podían ser la peor de las debilidades, y cualquiera de sus camaradas de armas sabía bien cómo explotarlas.

Se sintió como un tonto; un momento de descuido y su cuidadosamente elaborada fachada estaba en riesgo de ser expuesta como un fraude. ¿Pero qué podía haber hecho? ¿Dejar a la Autobot descansar en sus cuarteles? El estado de su mente ya estaba bastante alterado, y si los Cassettes de Soundwave la hubieran encontrado así… no era un riesgo digno de ser tomado.

Sin embargo, debía haber habido otras opciones, algo más que él pudo haber hecho en lugar de cargarla en sus brazos por toda la base… ¿Qué rayos había estado pensando? Ése era precisamente el problema; no había pensado. No lógicamente, al menos. Se odió a sí mismo por dejar que tales tonterías invadieran su procesador. Ninguna emoción era digna de nublar su juicio. Era un signo de debilidad y era inaceptable. Continuó avanzando, logrando que su expresión impenetrable siguiera enmascarando la tormenta que estaba desatada en su interior.

La incomodidad alcanzó su pináculo cuando ambos Decepticons se cruzaron a la mitad del corredor. Cuando se percató que Thundercracker detenía sus pasos, Soundwave hizo lo mismo. El silencio pendió pesadamente en el aire; aparentemente también el Seeker estaba indeciso entre utilizar su vocalizador o no. Finalmente lo hizo.

-No vi nada anoche que requiriera atención. Regístralo en tus bancos de memoria si lo consideras necesario,- dijo Thundercracker.

Soundwave miró sobre su hombro y asintió.

-Entendido,- fue todo lo que dijo.

Con esas escuetas palabras, el primer Decepticon había dejado en claro su discreción, mientras que el segundo había manifestado algo que tal vez podría llamarse agradecimiento.

Soundwave sabía que no podía confiar en nadie además de sus Cassetticons, pero cientos de miles de vorns de conocer a Thundercracker daban crédito a las palabras del Seeker.

-------------

Discreción, sin embargo, era algo que Soundwave no podría esperar del Comandante Supremo Decepticon, que ya estaba ocupando su trono en el Centro de Mando.

Soundwave no necesitó mirar el rostro severo de Megatron. Lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber cuando estaba molesto.

Sin embargo, Soundwave no alteró el protocolo. Hizo un rígido saludo militar a su líder antes de dirigirse a su puesto al frente de la computadora principal de la base.

Megatron esperó, analizando cuidadosamente los movimientos de su Tercero al Mando. Nada indicaba que hubiera sucedido algo fuera de lo ordinario, ni siquiera la reparación temporal que medio ocultaba la herida en el brazo derecho del Oficial de Comunicaciones. Como siempre, Soundwave parecía no dar importancia alguna al dolor.

-¿Cuándo pensabas informarme del incidente de anoche, Soundwave?- habló por fin Megatron. Su voz estaba serena pero peligrosamente fría.

Soundwave dejó de teclear en la computadora y miró sobre su hombro.

-Incidente irrelevante para la causa Decepticon,- dijo.

-¿Irrelevante?- espetó Megatron estrechando sus ópticos. -¿Cuatro guerreros con daños serios y me dices que es irrelevante?

El Oficial de Comunicaciones dio media vuelta y miró abiertamente a su Comandante. –Ninguna baja fue registrada. Acciones defensivas tuvieron que ser tomadas.

-Lo sé, Soundwave. No esperaría otra cosa de ti bajo tales circunstancias. Me preocupa, sin embargo, que guerreros de rango inferior te hayan atacado.

-Los Stunticons son jóvenes. Su inexperiencia es una falla que requiere ser corregida.

-Aún así… Nunca esperé que mis soldados permanecieran indiferentes a la presencia de la fémina Autobot, pero los actos de insubordinación no deben ser tolerados.

-Cadena de mando ya ha sido restablecida, Megatron.

Megatron miró profundamente a Soundwave. Miles de vorns de interacción con él habían enseñado al líder Decepticon a descifrar los silencios y las respuestas concisas de su Tercero al Mando, pero Megatron sabía que los pensamientos privados de Soundwave eran impenetrables, una zona oculta que estaba restringida incluso para sus Cassettes. A pesar de la obedeciencia absoluta que Soundwave le debía, Megatron nunca había tratado de violar esa zona. Una eternidad de lealtad había conseguido que un auténtico respeto prevaleciera en la relación entre el Comandante Decepticon y su más cercano lugarteniente.

Megatron continuó observando a Soundwave mientras éste retornaba su atención a la computadora ante él.

-Veo que recibiste algo de daño durante tu pequeño altercado de anoche.

El Tercero al Mando continuó tecleando; el silencio fue su fría respuesta.

-Sabes que no tolero la debilidad en batalla. Espero que estés completamente funcional antes de tu próxima misión,- continuó Megatron.

-Entendido.

El silencio persistió en el Centro de Mando, perturbado únicamente por el chasquido de dedos sobre un teclado. Megatron dejó salir un leve gruñido de aprobación. Una vez más, la respuesta de Soundwave fue la esperada. Aunque nunca lo habría admitido abiertamente, Megatron admiraba el auto control de su lugarteniente. En todos los milenios de vida que tenía el Comandante Supremo Decepticon, nunca había conocido a nadie que pudiera mantener tal compostura ante el dolor físico, la tortura o la desigualdad… Sin importar la situación, la respuesta siempre era la misma. Frialdad, fuerza, lealtad… Si al menos Starscream tuviera esas cualidades…

-Asumo que has encontrado mi regalo satisfactorio, Soundwave,- habló Megatron de nuevo.

-Grandemente. El modo alterno de la Autobot permitirá la perfecta calibración de las frecuencias del cañón sónico.

Megatron sonrió. Obviamente el doble sentido de sus palabras no había pasado desapercibido para Soundwave, pero su Oficial de Comunicaciones jamás hablaría sobre su vida personal. La férrea muralla de su discreción era indestructible.

Era imposible saber si Soundwave había utilizado a la prisionera con otros propósitos que los estrictamente científicos. A diferencia de la opinión del resto de los Decepticons, Megatron sabía que su Tercero al Mando no era un dron sin emociones, mucho menos indiferente a las cada vez más escasas Transformers femeninas. Pero, una vez más, ese tácito respeto entre el líder Decepticon y su Oficial de Comunicaciones impedía hacer preguntas directas sobre ciertos temas.

-¿Tienes algo que reportar?- preguntó Megatron, mirando a la computadora y dejando de lado por el momento el tema de la prisionera.

Soundwave regresó su atención a las coordenadas resaltadas en el mapa ante él. –Posible aleación detectada, ideal para el soporte del cañón de resonancia.

-Interesante… Regresa a la construcción del cañón inmediatamente, Soundwave. Yo me encargaré de proporcionarte el soporte que necesitas.

-Como tú ordenes, Megatron.

--------------

Starscream esperó a que los pasos de Soundwave fueran sólo un recuerdo antes de entrar al Centro de Mando. Había observado la escena entre los dos Decepticons que más odiaba con una malsana mezcla de envidia y deseo de venganza.

Si hubiera sido él quien hubiera enviado a los Stunticons al Área de Reparaciones, la única consideración que Megatron le habría tenido sería dejarlo vivir, no sin antes golpearlo hasta casi la desactivación. En cambio Soundwave había salido sin un rasguño, ni un regaño siquiera, ubicado como siempre en la parte alta del círculo de confianza de Megatron, si es que tal cosa existía.

Pero los días del maldito telépata estaban contados, y por ende también los de Megatron.

Starscream todavía esbozaba la más irónica de sus sonrisas cuando salió de entre las sombras y se dirigió hacia Megatron.

-Buen día, líder. Me alegra ver que una vez más la disciplina ha sido servida.

-Silencio, Starscream. Harías bien en no dar opiniones sobre asuntos que no te conciernen.

-¿Que no me conciernen?- exclamó Starscream, cambiando su ironía por irritabilidad. –¿Debo recordarte, _poderoso_ líder, que contaba con Menasor para robar la energía que necesitas para probar tu tonto cañón de resonancia o lo que rayos sea? ¿Y cuáles son las buenas nuevas? ¡Que Menasor no podrá formarse en varios ciclos solares porque tu querido dron comunicador hizo un desastre con los Stunticons! Motormaster recibió daños severos que requerirán al menos siete sesiones de reparación.

-¿Cuándo será el día en que dejarás de quejarte como un cobarde llorón? ¡Lleva a tu unidad aérea a la misión y cierra tu sucio vocalizador! Cualquiera con un mínimo de inteligencia se habría dado cuenta ya de lo mucho que detesto tu voz.

Starscream sonrió. –Sé cuánto la odias. Justamente por eso me aseguro de que sea un sonido recurrente en tus sensores auditivos.

Megatron se levantó de su trono y apuntó un amenazador dedo a su Segundo al Mando. –Cuidado, Starscream, mucho cuidado… No estoy de humor para ti hoy.

-¿Lo estás alguna vez, acaso? Tal vez debería ponerme una maldita máscara facial y ser tan emocional como un muro. ¿Sería digno de ti entonces, oh gran líder?

Megatron se rió, exponiendo la burla en las facciones de su rostro. –Serías más efectivo, sin duda. Si no fueras tan tonto, hace mucho que habrías entendido que lo que hace a Soundwave tan valioso es su lealtad, una palabra totalmente inexistente en tus bancos de memoria.

-¿Lealtad? ¡Obediencia ciega, querrás decir! Y no soy tan tonto como tú crees, Megatron. Miles de veces he presenciado cómo la supuesta lealtad de Soundwave le permite manipularte como si fueras un títere. Casi destruyó a un equipo gestalt completo y no sólo no lo castigas sino que aceptas inocentemente su versión de los hechos. ¿Te pusiste a pensar al menos por un astro segundo cómo pudo derrotar a los Stunticons por sí solo? Tal vez son guerreros sin experiencia, pero no son débiles.

-Deberías revisar las especificaciones técnicas de Soundwave, bufón. Encontrarías que su fuerza física puede rivalizar con la mía, sin mencionar que seguramente tuvo el apoyo de sus Cassettes.

-Aún así, algo raro sucedió anoche. ¿Has revisado el lugar de la pelea, líder? No hubo suficiente intercambio de fuego para haber finalizado el combate en un lapso tan corto de tiempo… Los reportes de los sensores de movimiento no mienten.

-Si fueras tan observador y venenoso con el enemigo como lo eres con tus hermanos Decepticons, tal vez serías un guerrero mínimamente efectivo, Starscream. Ahórrame el disgusto de seguir escuchando tus quejas. Eres tan inmaduro a veces que cuesta creer que no seas un recién creado.

-¡Y tú eres tan tonto a veces que cuesta creer que seas el Supremo Comandante de los Decepticons! ¿Qué demonios estabas pensando cuando le otorgaste esa fémina Autobot a Soundwave?

Megatron sonrió con malicia, ignorando el arrebato de furia de su subordinado.

-Así que eso era… ¿Ya lo ves, Starscream? ¿No era mejor ir directo al punto desde el principio?

El Seeker refunfuñó algo ininteligible antes de continuar hablando. –Un desperdicio… ¡un gran desperdicio! La fémina es una digna pieza de ingeniería. Merece el honor de decorar mi cama de recarga.

-¿Te enamoraste de ella, acaso? Qué conmovedor,- se burló Megatron.

-¡No seas ridículo! Una mujer Autobot sólo sirve para una cosa: ser un objeto temporal de placer. Dudo mucho que tu lacayo favorito tenga la remota idea de qué hacer con su esclava.

-¿Y tú sí la tienes, Starscream? Aún recuerdo cuando eras un cadete arrogante que perdía la voz cada vez que se acercaba a una fémina.

-¡Eso no es cierto!

Megatron se carcajeó. -¿Te atreves a negarlo? Deberías recordar que tu experiencia con féminas se reduce a levantar mis sobras, así que mejor cállate y deja de humillarte a ti mismo.

Starscream apretó los puños. A pesar de que incontables féminas habían pasado por su cámara de chispa, su experiencia no era tan vasta como la de Megatron. El poder era el máximo afrodisíaco para una fémina y Megatron lo tenía en abundancia.

Pero ese hecho no hacía la situación más justa. Rabia y celos no dejaron en paz al Comandante Aéreo, guiando sus siguientes palabras. –El problema es, poderoso líder, que una vez más hiciste a un lado la cadena de mando. Al darle la fémina a Soundwave, me pasaste por encima, a _mí_, tu Segundo al Mando… ¡y en presencia de soldados de rango inferior! ¿Cómo puedes sostener la autoridad del Alto Mando Decepticon si tú mismo no la respetas? ¿O no era eso lo que estabas discutiendo con Soundwave?

Los ópticos de Megatron se agudizaron peligrosamente. -Estuviste espiando de nuevo, me doy cuenta… ¿Así que crees que por ser Segundo al Mando mereces automáticamente tener a esa Autobot? Por supuesto que no importa que fueras tú quien casi arruina la oportunidad de controlar el decodificador de frecuencias debido a tu estupidez…

Lentamente, Megatron comenzó a acercarse a su irascible subordinado; el rostro del líder Decepticon expresaba un profundo desagrado. –Soundwave ha trabajado duro a favor de la causa Decepticon, algo que dudo mucho que tú puedas entender, Starscream. Es por eso que 'te pasé por encima', como tú mismo lo dijiste tan directamente. La Autobot es una justa recompensa que tú no mereces.

Starscream abrió la boca para responder pero las palabras ácidas de Megatron detuvieron sus quejas antes de que salieran de su vocalizador. -¿Y qué habrías hecho con ella si yo te la hubiera dado, Starscream? ¿Arrojarla en tu cama de recarga y esperar que alcanzara una sobrecarga sólo por el suspenso? – Risa cruel se escuchó en todo el Centro de Mando mientras Megatron continuaba hablando. -Habría sido un desperdicio dártela a ti.

-¡Le haría cosas a esa fémina que ni el poderoso Megatron podría imaginar, mucho menos ese maldito dron telépata!- declaró Starscream, parándose lo más recto que pudo y levantando el pecho con arrogancia.

-¡JA! Tienes razón, bufón… No puedo imaginarme lo que debe ser tener una sobrecarga en cinco astro segundos. Puedo verlo, la Autobot yaciendo debajo de ti, preguntándote si eso fue todo.

-Oh, y tú sabrías lo que es eso, ¿no Megatron?- gritó Starscream, esforzándose por mantener la compostura ante tal humillación.

-Por el contrario, tonto, yo he tenido más féminas de las que tú jamás podrías soñar tener. Ahora termina este patético despliegue tuyo. Me estoy cansando de tus palabras.

-¡No! No me iré hasta que haya conseguido lo que quiero.

Megatron bajó la voz, cambiando el sarcasmo por el veneno. –Los celos no van contigo, Starscream, y sin embargo pareces empeñarte en hacerlos tus constantes compañeros. Déjame darte un consejo: harías bien en aceptar tu inferioridad y madurar, así tal vez tendrías una oportunidad de alcanzar esos altivos sueños tuyos.

-¡No me subestimes, Megatron!- espetó Starscream furiosamente mientras su compostura agonizaba. –¡Has cometido un error y lo vas a lamentar, te lo aseguro!

El zumbido mortal del cañón de fusión de Megatron se hizo presente mientras el mecanoide plateado hacía pesar su mayor estatura sobre su insolente subordinado. -¿Me estás amenazando?- preguntó con voz fría y calmada.

-N-no… c-claro que no, Lord Megatron,- el Seeker tartamudeó, de inmediato retrocediendo unos pasos. –Sólo quise decir que al hacer a un lado la cadena de mando tan fácilmente estás poniendo en riesgo la fuerza y la disciplina del ejército Decepticon entero… eso es todo.

El dulce zumbido del arma mortal finalizó, y también la mirada asesina de Megatron. -¿Entonces estás diciéndome que si quiero mantener la fuerza de mi ejército, todo lo que tengo que hacer es darte la Autobot a ti, correcto?

-S-sí… sí… Es precisamente lo que digo, mi señor. Dámela a mí, y todo volverá a su cauce normal. Cuando haya terminado con ella, entonces Soundwave podrá tenerla.

Megatron miró fijamente a su Segundo al Mando. Starscream sintió como si su chispa vital misma estuviera siendo interrogada por esa mirada. Después de largos minutos de silencio, Megatron habló de nuevo; su voz sonó extremadamente maligna.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuviste con una fémina, Starscream? Piensa tu respuesta cuidadosamente. Tocarte a ti mismo mientras miras imágenes de humanas desnudas no cuenta.

-Cómo… cómo te atreves…

-¿Te enoja, verdad? Saber que Soundwave puede hacer con esa Autobot cosas que tú jamás podrías.

-Estás cometiendo un error mortal, Megatron…

-¿Te excita, verdad Starscream…?

-¡No soy alguien a quien quieras enfurecer!

-¿… imaginarlos juntos, entregados a la pasión, una pasión que tú nunca conocerás?

-¡¡BASTA!!- chilló Starscream, honrando su nombre con el agudo despliegue de su voz y levantando sus rifles de rayos nulificadores hacia Megatron. –¡No voy a tolerar tus juegos enfermos, Megatron! ¡Me has humillado demasiado y no voy a soportarlo más!

Megatron se echó a reír. Su voz era bizarramente dulce cuando habló otra vez. -¿Qué pasa, Starscream? ¿Lastimé tus sentimientos, niño patético? Tu hambre de atención me enferma. Lárgate de mi vista antes de que te mate.

Con esas palabras, Megatron levantó su cañón de fusión y lo apuntó al rostro de Starscream.

El cuerpo del Seeker tembló. La rabia atormentaba su chispa vital y sus puños apretados habían empezado a dañar la pintura de las palmas de sus manos por la enorme presión, pero la venganza no era la respuesta en ese instante; Starscream recordó que tenía que ser paciente. Una furiosa ráfaga de aire salió de sus conductos de ventilación mientras daba media vuelta y salía del Centro de Mando sin decir una palabra más. Pronto, muy pronto, todo el poder le pertenecería a él, además de los privilegios que implicaba.

De repente, su deseo por poseer a Nocturne se volvió doloroso.

_Continuará.

* * *

_

_Mmmh... Me encanta escribir discusiones entre Megatron y Starscream. ¿Se nota? :oP  
_


	16. Anacrusis

_Otra actualización que les debía. Espero la disfruten :o)_

_Shadir: Sí, Nocturne es una especie de trofeo de guerra, al menos así la ven los Decepticons. Falta que Megatron diga su última palabra._

_AMYLEE PRIME: Starscream es un personaje multifacético, que a la vez puede ser víctima que victimario, aunque en este fic nos vamos a centrar más en su maldad, que él la hace ver tan sexy ;o) Soundwave está siendo un personaje difícil de escribir por su carácter tan frío y escueto, por eso nos estamos tomando el tiempo necesario para ahondar en su cabeza. Tiene sentimientos, como se vio en escenas explícitas en la caricatura y en los cómics, en donde demostró afecto hacia sus Cassettes._

_Nancy: Jajaja, creo que una de las cosas que Soundwave odia es que le pregunten por su vida íntima, como cualquier persona discreta haría. A diferencia de Starscream, que creo que sería de esos que van presumiendo sus conquistas y no disimulan su lujuria. Todas nos acordamos de esa escena en que tocó a Elita One y le habló con tanta lujuria, apuesto que Elita quería más ;o) Pero como toda caricatura occidental, las figuras femeninas tienen que ser escasas y desprovistas de sexualidad realista, por eso Blackarachnia es tan interesante como personaje. ¡Larga vida a las chicas malas!_

_ady prime: Yo me declaro adoradora de los chicos malos. No sé si has leído cómics Mirrorverse, en donde el Universo Transformer es justo al revés. Creo que vas a tener muchas calenturas porque ahí Optimus Prime es un villano de lo peor, o sea muy sexy :oD Aunque también admito que el bondadoso Megatron es muuuuy excitante. Volviendo a Cantabile, Thundercracker sí va a tener cierta importancia más adelante, aunque todavía nos faltan varios capítulos para llegar a eso. Hay veinte capítulos más escritos de esta historia, haré todo lo posible por actualizar rápidamente._

_Tavata: Estoy escribiendo una historia de Megatron que espero a ti también te moverá el tapete ;o) No la he publicado en español porque tengo varias historias abiertas y quiero terminar un par antes, pero será una de mis próximas adiciones por aquí. No sé si has leído "Megatron origin", pero la escena de cuando se quita el casco… ay Primus… Jejeje de repente me quedé sin palabras, es que esa imagen es taaaan sugestiva… agua fría por favor._

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 16**

**Anacrusis**

¿Dónde empezaba la nada?

En el miedo, tal vez, o en los deseos.

En algún momento, Nocturne había perdido su propio cuerpo. No tenía volumen, ni peso, ni nada.

¿Eso era la desactivación total, la muerte?

No existían las dimensiones, no existía el dolor, sólo la más absoluta ausencia.

Debía haber perdido sus ópticos, porque no podía ver. Pero ese no fue su mayor pánico; fue la total ausencia de sonido lo que trajo la devastación.

Estaba sorda. No escucharía nunca más. Las armonías del Universo estarían cerradas para siempre para ella.

La desolación no podría haber sido mayor.

_La resistencia es inútil._

¿Dónde había escuchado esas palabras?

_Escuchado_… cuando todavía escuchaba, cuando su vida todavía tenía un propósito.

Y entonces, sucedió. La luz… la luz convertida en sonido. Poderosos y a la vez hermosos armónicos llegaron entre la nada, devolviéndole la vida.

_Cualquier temor sobre tu seguridad es infundado ahora._

_Miedo…_

_Seguridad…_

Un salvador.

Manos azules, fuertes y anchos hombros, un visor rojo brillante, una careta facial que revelaba más de lo que pretendía esconder.

Había una clara línea divisoria entre la supervivencia y la perdición. Y firme sobre esa línea estaba él, barrera infranqueable contra todo peligro.

_Soundwave._

Los ópticos de Nocturne se activaron casi dolorosamente. Sombras y brillos purpúreos sustituyeron abruptamente el azul índigo y el rojo protector del visor óptico.

Su realidad regresó de nuevo, terminando con el mundo interno del modo de recarga. El duro piso bajo ella, el brillo de los barrotes sobre su cuerpo, el frío de la celda…

Pero sobre todo, la soledad. Estaba sola. No importaba que Laserbeak y Buzzsaw la vigilaran como silenciosas gárgolas. Soundwave no estaba ahí.

Pero permanecía en sus bancos de memoria, en las imágenes que se negaban a abandonar su mente. A diferencia de los cerebros orgánicos, los procesadores artificiales no permitían los olvidos fáciles, ni siquiera en apariencia. Las imágenes y sensaciones inherentes al estado de recarga no desaparecían, no se escondían tras barreras engañosas para regresar en el momento menos pensado.

Nocturne recordaba. La imagen de Soundwave estaba todavía demasiado viva en su memoria, enfrentando a su razón con su instinto, sin un solo indicio de un posible ganador.

¿Cómo un monstruo podía ser también un salvador? No era lógico, no era aceptable.

Sus propios dedos apretando frenéticamente sus sienes le recordaron la fragilidad de su cordura. Tenía que pensar racionalmente, con frialdad…

La insignia púrpura era enemiga. Lo había aprendido mucho antes de aprender a hablar, cuando su joven chispa había sido recibida por los primeros sonidos del Universo. Como muchos otros Cybertronianos, Nocturne había sido creada cuando la pacífica Era Dorada era ya un recuerdo.

Y _él_ no era distinto a los otros de su tipo, no podía serlo. Que no hubiera abusado de su dominio sobre ella no significaba nada. Ella no podía bajar la guardia, no podía permitirse tal lujo.

Soundwave era un Decepticon, y el lugarteniente de confianza de Megatron.

¿Cuántas vidas inocentes había segado para llegar a ese puesto?

_Cualquier temor sobre tu seguridad es infundado ahora._

Nocturne sacudió violentamente la cabeza. Tenía que sacar las palabras de Soundwave de su procesador, pero sobre todo tenía que sacar su voz.

Pero era tan difícil, con su imagen tan viva dentro de ella, aferrada a los restos de eso que los orgánicos llamaban sueños.

Recuerdos, premoniciones, culpas, anhelos…

Deseos reprimidos.

No estaba segura de por qué su chispa latía tan fuerte, tanto que era doloroso.

------------------

Soundwave caminaba lentamente por los obscuros pasillos de la base Némesis, perfectamente consciente de los comentarios malintencionados que seguían cada uno de sus movimientos. No había tomado mucho tiempo para que las noticias de su pelea con los Stunticons infectaran cada procesador en la base, como un virus incansable.

-Así que, Soundwave, ¿ya has hecho uso de tu esclava?- preguntó una voz sarcástica. -¡Ja! Habrás detenido a esos patéticos Stunticons, pero no podrás detenerme a mí cuando llegue el momento, es una promesa.

Más y más palabras nacidas de los celos siguieron, cada una recibida con la misma indiferencia.

Un paso a la vez. Un paso más cerca de la celda.

Un paso más cerca de _ella._

¿Por qué lo estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué estaba yendo ahí, atraído tan fuertemente como un magneto al acero?

Se había dicho a sí mismo incontables veces que necesitaba a la Autobot por sus habilidades técnicas, ¿pero ése era realmente el caso? ¿La necesitaba tanto que no podía esperar a que su brazo estuviera reparado? ¿No podía esperar hasta que los pasillos estuvieran vacíos otra vez, para no tener que soportar los encuentros inútiles con sus camaradas de armas?

No. La eficiencia era la única razón. Él había completado sus deberes, preparado las especificaciones para el soporte del cañón y entregado los detalles a Megatron. Ahora se dirigía de vuelta a sus cuarteles personales y, en el proceso, ir por la fémina.

-¿Qué tal si dejas que un _verdadero _mecanoide tenga a esa fémina, Soundwave?- le dijo una voz burlona atrás de él, otro más de sus celosos camaradas de armas dejando salir sus protestas. Pero las palabras resbalaron por su armadura como hojas barridas por el viento, alcanzando su forma física pero jamás penetrando sus pensamientos.

¿Por qué molestarse con las palabras sin valor de otros cuando una tempestad estaba desatada adentro de él?

Continuó caminando. Una oleada de dolor fluyó por su brazo. Reprimió la sensación y miró hacia las reparaciones temporales desfiguraban su estructura.

Delicados dedos, un contacto tan suave, tan cálido…

_Estás herido._

Esa voz, tan llena de preocupación…

Preocupación por él.

¿Pero había sido realmente preocupación, o simplemente lo que él había querido ver?

Soundwave apretó el puño, mandando una nueva ola de dolor a su brazo. Primus, ¿qué se estaba haciendo a sí mismo? ¿Qué importaba si era preocupación? A fin de cuentas, ella era sólo una Autobot sin valor, una herramienta. ¿Qué le importaba a él si ella había tenido algún sentimiento extraño? Cualquier cosa que pasara en el procesador de la prisionera sólo era el resultado de su estado mental, no podía considerarse real.

No era real…

Pasó por el casi vacío Centro de Mando, únicamente un apático Reflector atestiguando su paso.

Pero Soundwave ni siquiera se percató de la presencia del pequeño Decepticon. Seguía pregúntandose por qué la Autobot seguía invadiendo cada uno de sus pensamientos. Si lo que ella le había transmitido no era real, ¿por qué lo intrigaba tanto?

Cedió a la tentación y sacudió la cabeza con frustración, recriminándose por atormentarse de esa manera. No era aceptable. ¿Cómo podía permitir tal caos dentro de su propio procesador, que era un lugar de orden y lógica?

Su visor óptico brilló en la obscuridad de la entrada del área de calabozos. Sólo algunos pasos lo separaban del lugar donde ella estaba, la fuente de toda su confusión.

Tenía que recuperar el control, sobre sus pensamientos, sobre su procesador, sobre la situación entera.

Y lo haría en el momento mismo en que su mirada cayera sobre ella.

……………

Dentro de los confines del compartimiento pectoral de Soundwave, Laserbeak despertó. Como había sucedido desde el momento mismo de su creación, el sonido de la chispa vital de su creador lo envolvió por completo, el zumbido de sus circuitos internos abrazando la descansada estructura de Laserbeak, la melodía de un vínculo eterno e incuestionable.

Pero lo que normalmente habría sido un tranquilizador arrullo se había convertido en algo frío, una gloriosa sinfonía que ya no estaba en sintonía, su delicado balance destruido.

Laserbeak tembló mientras otra ola de dolor pasó sobre él; al mismo tiempo podía sentir el miedo de su gemelo Buzzaw, yaciendo a su lado. Aunque Soundwave podría negar el dolor externamente, no podía ocultarlo dentro del vínculo.

Confusión. Mucha confusión, nueva y no bienvenida. Se había anunciado desde antes, pero se convirtió en innegable en el momento en que Soundwave fue por la prisionera Autobot, ordenándole a Laserbeak y Buzzsaw que entraran en modo de recarga.

Había en Soundwave rabia y desprecio por sí mismo. Notas discordantes sonaban en protesta, delicadas armonías gritando su desaprobación.

Y había algo más…

Algo que Soundwave quería negar, algo que estaba combatiendo más que cualquier otra cosa, y que aún así hacía que su chispa vital latiera más y más rápidamente.

_-No seas tonto,- _Laserbeak le transmitió mentalmente a su gemelo. _–Él nunca lo permitiría._

_-Pero el equilibrio ya ha sido perturbado, ¿no lo sientes? ¡Todo está mal!_

Laserbeak no contestó; las palabras de su gemelo sonaban dolorosamente en su mente mientras percibía otra oleada de discomformidad proveniente de Soundwave. Aunque no quería admitirlo, Buzzsaw tenía razón.

El equilibrio se había roto.

…………..

Soundwave estaba acostumbrado a repararse a sí mismo. No era frecuente que recibiera daños graves en batalla, pero cuando sucedía siempre procuraba que recurrir a los Constructicons fuera su última opción.

Desconfianza, defensa de su propia privacidad, hermetismo… Soundwave se aseguraba que cada rasgo de su vida personal fuera un enigma para sus camaradas de armas, y eso incluía también el mantenimiento de su estructura. Además de experto en comunicaciones, Soundwave podría haber rivalizado con Hook en lo referente a reparaciones en organismos cibernéticos vivos, pero la aplicación de sus conocimientos estaba reservada únicamente para sí mismo y sus Cassettes.

Y en ese momento, mientras reparaba con dificultad la herida aún abierta que Wildrider le había causado en su brazo derecho, Soundwave no pudo evitar pensar en la gran decepción que era para él que Rumble y Frenzy, sus únicas dos creaciones que habían sido construidas con manos, nunca hubieran tenido ni la inteligencia ni la atención necesarias para asimilar el conocimiento básico en ingeniería Cybertroniana. Los gemelos eran bastante competentes en el manejo de las artes de guerra, y recientemente habían descubierto la agilidad de sus pulgares en el manejo de sistemas de videojuegos humanos, pero continuaban renuentes a adoptar un conocimiento realmente valioso que los acercaría a la madurez.

Pero el pensamiento sobre Rumble y Frenzy se esfumó tan repentinamente como había surgido. Era, a fin de cuentas, una excusa para tratar de ignorar la sensación de incomodidad fija en su espalda.

Observador y sensitivo como era, Soundwave sólo habría tenido que utilizar al mínimo sus capacidades telepáticas para sentir esa mirada clavada en él, pero no fue necesario. Podía sentirla, firme y quemante.

Desde que había sustraído a la Autobot de su celda al inicio de la jornada, ella había estado extrañamente dócil. Por un momento, Soundwave había creído que finalmente la tensión había terminado con cualquier asomo de cordura que quedara en el procesador de la fémina, pero la luz brillante de sus ópticos azules le demostró lo contrario.

Esa Autobot no le temía.

La incomodidad crecía, y Soundwave la detestaba. Estaba acostumbrado a operar en condiciones desventajosas, pero ésa era una situación única.

Incapaz de permanecer engañándose a sí mismo con una falsa calma, Soundwave bajó el escalpelo láser con el que había estado soldando los circuitos expuestos de su brazo y colocó ambas manos sobre la mesa.

-Estás mirándome,- dijo sin mirar hacia atrás, rompiendo su hábito de nunca iniciar conversaciones que normalmente consideraría inútiles.

Un denso silencio recibió a sus palabras.

-Estás mirándome,- repitió. –Especifica tu propósito.

Esta vez, Soundwave miró sobre su hombro. Nocturne estaba recargada en la pared, sujetándose las manos nerviosamente. Bajó la cabeza en cuanto Soundwave se volvió hacia ella.

Una vez más, Soundwave se resistió a entrar en la mente de la prisionera. Cualquier cosa que fuera el motivo de la confusión que reflejaba su rostro, sería mejor mantenerla alejada de sus capacidades telepáticas. Ya tenía demasiados problemas decifrando sus propios patrones de pensamiento como para tratar de entender los de ella.

Después de un silencio que pareció una eternidad, Nocturne levantó la cabeza y miró fijamente a Soundwave.

-Tú me protegiste,- dijo ella, con voz suave pero firme.

Soundwave mantuvo su fría postura, como si ella no hubiera hablado en absoluto.

-Me has protegido desde mi llegada aquí. ¿Por qué?- continuó Nocturne, intensificando su mirada sobre Soundwave.

El Decepticon volvió a tomar el escalpelo láser. –Tus capacidades sonoras son requeridas,- dijo simplemente mientras volvía a activar la herramienta en sus circuitos heridos, lastimándose a propósito. El dolor nunca había sido tan bienvenido.

-Pero…- continuó ella, deteniéndose.

Soundwave titubeó momentáneamente en su trabajo. Los ópticos de Nocturne volvieron a fijarse en el piso cuando volvió a hablar. -Eso no lo explica… quiero decir… tú eres un Decepticon, y no sólo eso. Eres Soundwave, uno de los más temidos y mortíferos Decepticons que el ejército Autobot ha enfrentado jamás.

Las manos de Nocturne se crisparon nerviosamente. -Tus habilidades… Sé lo que podrías hacerme si quisieras,- dijo, mirándolo. -Podrías destruir mi mente, convertirme en un dron sin inteligencia que obedecería tus órdenes ciegamente, y todo eso sin siquiera tocarme. Sería tan fácil… Y, sin embargo, aún no lo has hecho. Yo… yo no entiendo…

Una nueva oleada de dolor recorrió sus sistemas cuando Soundwave soldó otro cable dañado. -Es eso lo que quieres, Autobot?- preguntó fríamente, sin desviar la mirada de su brazo herido. -¿Ser un dron sin mente?

Un gemido de temor salió del vocalizador de Nocturne. ¿Por qué había cuestionado el juicio de él, retado su decisión de mantenerla con vida? ¿Le estaba él dando una opción ahora, ejecutando alguna especie de juego enfermizo con su cordura?

-Yo… ah…- balbuceó, alzando una temblorosa mano hacia su frente.

Soundwave detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y miró a la fémina con total indiferencia. –Tu suposición es correcta; sería muy fácil. Pero un dron no puede desempeñarse con el mismo nivel de habilidad que una mente funcional. Como dije previamente, destruir tu procesador: un desperdicio.

El rostro de Nocturne reveló su confusión. –Pero aún así… tu brazo… te hirieron mientras me protegías. ¿Soy tan valiosa para ti que pondrías en riesgo tu propia vida para salvarme? No entiendo por qué…

-Eres mi propiedad, nada más,- la interrumpió Soundwave, no dispuesto a seguir tolerando sus palabras. –Te defendí como hubiera defendido cualquier cosa que me perteneciera. No te protegí, simplemente mantuve el orden.

No lo pudo haber dicho con más claridad, y sin embargo en su mente Soundwave no pudo evitar cuestionar sus propias palabras. ¿Era ésa realmente la razón por la que había protegido a la Autobot con tanta vehemencia?

Soundwave resistió la urgencia de sacudir la cabeza. Por supuesto que ésa era la razón. Tenía que serlo, porque ninguna otra opción era aceptable.

Volvió a darle la espalda a Nocturne, con la falsa esperanza de que el tema muriera ahí. La escuchó separarse suavemente de la pared en la que estaba recargada y se odió a sí mismo cuando su mano tembló ligeramente. Definitivamente nada tenía lógica ese día.

Tenía que apresurarse, terminar las reparaciones en su brazo y continuar con la construcción del cañón sónico. Sólo así mantendría su mente enfocada y a la Autobot bajo control. Ese era el orden natural de las cosas, por más que tener una esclava fuera una experiencia completamente nueva para él.

Tonto… ¿Por qué había traído a la Autobot a sus cuarteles sabiendo que el trabajo en el cañón no comenzaría hasta que su brazo estuviera completamente reparado?

_Eficiencia, _se dijo a sí mismo otra vez. Ésa era la razón. La única razón.

Distraído con tales pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de la cercanía de la fémina hasta que la tuvo justo atrás de él. Sólo su férreo auto control le impidió demostrar externamente cuánto lo había sobresaltado.

-Puedo ayudarte con eso,- dijo Nocturne.

-Autorización para aproximarse no ha sido otorgada,- respondió molesto, volviéndose hacia ella.

-Antes de especializarme en acústica, fui médica,- continuó ella, ignorando las frías palabras de él. Parecía estar convencida de que Soundwave no era una amenaza para ella. –Tu herida no es fatal pero dañará seriamente los mecanimos internos de tu brazo si no se repara como es debido. Veo que sabes perfectamente lo que estás haciendo, pero la ubicación de la herida hace muy difícil la auto reparación.

Soundwave estaba sorprendido. Hasta entonces, la Autobot había demostrado una personalidad tímida y temerosa, lo cual era comprensible debido a su situación. Escucharla hablar de repente con tanta seguridad era inquietante.

Sin embargo, su asombro no tuvo límites cuando ella le quitó el escalpelo láser de la mano y, sin esperar autorización, empezó a escanearle el brazo. Por supuesto, el Decepticon no dio el menor indicio de su interna perplejidad.

Pero ni el amo del auto control puede alcanzar la perfección. Los conflictos internos de Soundwave ganaron la batalla cuando la mano de ella tocó su brazo, justo como lo había hecho después de su batalla contra los Stunticons.

Pero ahora no había barrotes de por medio, no había celda. El recuerdo de esos delicados dedos seguía vivo en su cuerpo, y bastó ligero toque, un roce, para que Soundwave se estremeciera.

Ella también retrocedió. Retiró su brazo como si hubiera tocado ácido, repentinamente cediendo al temor de nuevo.

-L…lo siento… ¿Te lastimé?

Soundwave permaneció un momento en silencio antes de contestar.

-Negativo.

Nocturne pareció tranquilizarse. –Sé lo que estoy haciendo,- continuó. –Puedo garantizar una efectividad del cien por ciento en esta reparación. ¿Acaso no es eso lo que más te importa… la eficiencia?

Nuevamente Soundwave eligió el silencio inmediato y miró a la Autobot fijamente, en busca del menor indicio de engaño o ironía. Ella le devolvió la mirada con digna intensidad. Para ninguno de los dos pasó indiferente el hecho de que sus rostros estaban muy cerca uno del otro, demasiado cerca. Sin barrotes de energía entre ellos, la cercanía se sentía extraña; incómoda, pero a la vez extrañamente tranquilizadora.

-Procede,- dijo él finalmente, estirando su brazo hacia ella.

Nocturne asintió y procedió a demostrar con acciones sus habilidades médicas. Esta vez su toque no hizo a Soundwave sobresaltarse, pero el Decepticon no pudo evitar sorprenderse por la suavidad con la que ella estaba reparándolo.

Los médicos solían ser fríos, impersonales. Reparaban a sus pacientes con eficiencia pero de la misma manera que lo habrían hecho con máquinas no vivas. ¿Por qué entonces ese cuidado, esa preocupación por él que parecía auténtica?

_-Ésta es mi manera de decir gracias._

Las palabras de ella llegaron claras, perfectamente audibles en el universo que era la mente de Soundwave.

La Autobot estaba dentro de él, continuaba dentro del enlace interno que era territorio prohibido para cualquiera que no fuera uno de sus Cassettes. Por lo visto, Soundwave no la había expulsado como había creído. De alguna manera, el nexo permanecía vivo.

_-Gratitud innecesaria,- _contestó él de la misma manera, asegurándose de que el vínculo telepático no transmitiera ni el mínimo ápice de su presente confusión.

Nocturne no dijo nada más, ni verbal ni mentalmente, pero continuó reparando a Soundwave con el mayor de los cuidados.

Él agradeció el silencio. No habría sabido qué más decir.

_Continuará._


	17. Ritenuto

_¡Aaaah, más de cuatro meses sin actualizar esta historia! No creí que fuera tanto, la verdad, pero sufro de la misma maldición de siempre: poco tiempo para escribir fics y muchos de ellos inconclusos. Pero a poco me iré poniendo al corriente._

_Shadir, en efecto en esta fase de la historia estamos viendo tanto el síndrome de Estocolmo como el de Lima, pero más que compasión, Soundwave siente intriga respecto a Nocturne, y sensaciones que no se atreve a nombrar. Como bien dices, a pesar de que las emociones tienen lugar en el cerebro, hay muy poco de lógica y control respecto a ellas, y habrá que ver si Soundwave, siendo un robot frío y calculador, puede tener éxito en superarlas._

_Tavata, casualmente 'La bella y la bestia' es mi película de Disney favorita – sin tomar en cuenta a Pixar, por supuesto, porque esas ya son palabras mayores. Ah, esos hombros anchos… están entre mis partes favoritas de un Transformer, y Soundwave los tenía bastante anchos – ¡los hombros! Caray, cómo la mente nos juega tantos trucos…_

_AMYLEE PRIME, ya pasó un siglo y seguramente ya encontraste respuesta a tu pregunta, pero si todavía necesitas los comics de Transformers Mirrorverse mándame un mensaje privado y te paso algunos links. Los pondría aquí pero el sitio no lo permite y los pone incompletos. _

_ady prime, las cosas se van a poner bastante candentes una vez que Blaster entre definitivamente a este triángulo que ya está trazándose con mucha claridad. Oh sí, concuerdo contigo en que Optimus versión Mirrorverse tiene un toque maligno que le suma mucho atractivo, de igual manera que Megatron bondadoso pierde algunos puntos, pero bueno, se lo perdonamos porque igual sigue siendo sexy ;o)_

_Nancy, pues sip, es bastante latente ese confuso deseo entre Soundwave y Nocturne. Creo que a todos nos ha pasado alguna vez, desear a alguien que no soportamos, o que creíamos no soportar. Al menos a mí me ha pasado ;o) Buena esa canción que mencionas, voy a buscarla para descargarla._

_Akirisan X, gracias por leer esta historia también en inglés. Como sabes, ahí va más adelantada, pero ojo con ésta porque le agregaré alguno que otro detalle adicional que la versión en inglés no contiene._

_Cemil, gracias por comentar y espero que sigas por ahí. Publicaré el próximo capítulo pronto._

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

**Ritenuto**

Una sombra pasó fugazmente por las usualmente iluminadas paredes anaranjadas de El Arca. Pero esa noche la luz era una invitada ausente. Por decisión tácita, los Autobots habían decidido mantener la iluminación de la base al mínimo, en lo que era una muestra de respeto para unos y un inútil sinsentido para otros.

Pero para Ironhide, que había pasado la mayor parte del ciclo solar apilando y clasificando los cuerpos de sus camaradas fallecidos, lo que menos importaba era el significado de unas cuantas luces apagadas.

Al igual que la mayoría de los Autobots, tenía una sola prioridad.

_Venganza._

Sus pasos ansiosos eran un espejo de sus esperanzas. Después de un angustioso periodo de espera, finalmente Optimus Prime había mandado llamar a su Alto Mando. Todo indicaba que los momentos de incertidumbre estaban llegando a su fin y la afrenta sería vengada.

Ironhide entró a la Sala de Guerra, percatándose inmediatamente de que era el último en llegar. Nadie le hizo ningún reclamo, sin embargo. Estar a cargo de la nada envidiable labor de disponer de los cuerpos de sus camaradas caídos en batalla justificaba cualquier demora.

Optimus estaba a la cabeza de la plataforma virtual en la que estaba desplegado un plano computarizado de la base Némesis. Alrededor de la estructura ovalada estaban Prowl, Jazz, Red Alert, Silverbolt, Wheeljack y Hot Spot.

-Lamento llegar tarde - dijo Ironhide.

-Las disculpas no son necesarias, Ironhide, especialmente en tu caso – contestó Optimus Prime, señalando el lugar vacío a su lado.

Hacia ahí se dirigió el especialista en armas, en donde esperó, al igual que los otros, que su Comandante empezara a hablar.

Y Optimus Prime no iba a tener a sus oficiales esperando. -Autobots, espero que la lógica prevalezca sobre la indignación durante esta conversación.

Un pesado silencio reinó en la habitación. No hubo un solo Autobot que no sintiera una dolorosa puñalada en sus respectivas chispas vitales, pero también sabían que la razón, y no la ira, debía guiar sus acciones. Si Optimus los había convocado era porque había definido una estrategia.

-Como siempre, nuestro Código de Honor es la prioridad, Prime –dijo Prowl.

Optimus asintió. –He decidido que acciones inmediatas deben ser tomadas para la liberación de Nocturne.

Un murmullo de aprobación se escuchó ante las palabras del líder Autobot.

-Esta guerra está demasiado llena de injusticias, pero de ninguna manera permaneceremos con los brazos cruzados ante el asesinato de nuestros camaradas y amigos, mucho menos si uno de ellos permanece en poder del enemigo, especialmente considerando que se trata de una fémina - continuó Optimus Prime.

-Así se habla, jefe – dijo Jazz.

-Ya era hora – gruñó Red Alert.

-¿Cuándo atacamos?- preguntó Ironhide.

-En cuanto tengamos una idea más clara de los planes inmediatos de Megatron. Es evidente que los Decepticons piensan utilizar a Nocturne y a su decodificador de frecuencias en contra nuestra.

-Aunque todo indica que los Decepticons buscan un fin mayor. Un arma, tal vez.

-Es lo más probable, Wheeljack – continuó Optimus. –Y eso es precisamente lo que tenemos que confirmar. ¿Jazz?

El saboteador hizo un rápido saludo militar. –Listo y a tus órdenes, Optimus.

-Tú estarás a cargo del equipo de espionaje. Quiero que tú, Mirage, Hound y Trailbreaker asuman posiciones aquí, aquí, aquí y aquí – dijo Optimus mientras resaltaba cuatro coordenadas en el mapa virtual. – Seaspray ocultará sus señales de energía y Skyfire estará listo para asistirlos en caso de que sean detectados. Jazz, te aproximarás a la Némesis tanto como sea posible y tratarás de intervenir su base de datos. Mirage te cubrirá. Necesitamos información exacta de horarios, turnos, asignaciones y la locación de Nocturne. No necesito recordarte que cualquier ataque a la base Decepticon sería suicida, así que ten cuidado de no activar ninguna alarma.

-Puedes contar con eso – contestó Jazz mientras copiaba el plano en sus bancos de datos.

-¿No sería lógico incluir a Blaster en la misión, Prime?- preguntó Prowl. –Sus habilidades serían muy útiles para intervenir la computadora principal de la base Decepticon. Además, podría ayudarnos a esconder nuestra presencia. La invisibilidad de Mirage y el campo de fuerza de Trailbreaker podrían no ser suficientes.

Optimus hizo una pausa; el recuerdo de su último encuentro con Blaster aún laceraba su chispa vital. - Negativo, Prowl. Blaster no participará en nada relativo a esta misión. Su comportamiento ha sido errático últimamente y necesita tiempo para recuperar el control. Aunque, en efecto, sus habilidades serían de gran ayuda, su temperamento exaltado pondría en riesgo la misión entera.

-Como digas.

-El resto de nosotros permanecerá en estado de alerta en locaciones estratégicas. Silverbolt y Hot Spot, junto con sus respectivos equipos, estarán listos para asistir a Jazz y a los otros en caso de ser necesario. No estoy dispuesto a perder ni una sola vida Autobot más.

Todos los presentes asintieron en silencio, sintiendo la contagiosa llama de la venganza cobrar fuerza. Mejor llamarla justicia, pero no importaba cómo, los Decepticons pagarían por sus crímenes de la misma manera en que los habían cometido.

Optimus Prime miró en silencio cómo sus tropas abandonaban la Sala de Guerra con un fugaz brillo de esperanza reforzando su resolución. Cuando la última figura desapareció en la obscuridad, retornó su atención a Ironhide, que había permanecido inmóvil a su lado.

-Están listos para el servicio funerario, Prime – dijo Ironhide con voz vacía. –Cada uno de ellos…

El líder Autobot puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo. –Nadie debería hacer nunca lo que tú hiciste hoy. Debes saber que cada soldado de este ejército aprecia tus esfuerzos, y yo más que ninguno.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer, darles un poco de dignidad en la muerte… Prime, ¿cuánto tiempo crees realmente que nos queda? ¿Cuánto tiempo dejarán vivir esos miserables Decepticons a Nocturne?

Optimus bajó la mano, mirando en blanco al mapa virtual aún desplegado ante él. –Para ser honesto, Ironhide, no lo sé. Pero mientras haya una posibilidad de sacarla con vida de la base Decepticon, yo personalmente me encargaré de que se haga todo lo posible para rescatarla.

-¿Y si no llegamos a tiempo?

-Se hará justicia, de una manera o de otra.

Una triste sonrisa se esbozó en los labios de Ironhide. –Esas malditas chatarras no sabrán qué los golpeó…

Alzó el brazo y saludó respetuosamente a su Comandante antes de darse la vuelta y abandonar la habitación.

Mientras Ironhide caminaba entre las sombras, no pudo evitar contemplar la pesada culpa que seguramente adornaba los hombros de su líder.

Tal parecía que Ironhide no sería el único incapaz de escapar al olvido del modo de recarga esa noche…

* * *

Para muchos Decepticons, ser tocados era sinónimo de dolor, de combate, de traición…

Había un espacio muy reducido para el afecto cuando se seguía un Código de Honor que privilegiaba la propia supervivencia y la opresión de aquéllos que eran diferentes.

Soundwave no era la excepción. Era, de hecho, el perfecto ejemplo de la tácita regla.

Nunca participaba en peleas amistosas, no estrechaba una mano ni palmeaba un hombro, mucho menos recibía tales muestras de camaradería… Ni siquiera manifestaba emoción alguna por sus Cassettes en público. De hecho, casi todos los Decepticons habían conocido a su Oficial de Comunicaciones al inicio de la guerra y ninguno de ellos lo había visto acariciando a Ravage más que una o dos veces.

El rumor se había convertido en certeza para todos: Soundwave no podía sentir. Era simplemente incapaz de tener emociones.

Y el rumor era perfecto para Soundwave. No ser asociado con debilidades era una ventaja, un arma. Él y sus Cassettes sabían lo que había que saber sobre sus emociones, y eso era suficiente.

Ninguno de sus camaradas de armas se hubiera imaginado jamás que cinco delicados dedos estuvieran creando auténticos conflictos en una frialdad milenariamente labrada.

Nocturne había estado trabajando en el brazo de Soundwave por más de un breem, con una delicadeza que definitivamente sólo habría tenido con uno de los suyos.

Gratitud, había dicho ella.

No carecía de lógica.

¿Por qué, entonces, él no había logrado estabilizar el desorden de sus pensamientos?

Una Autobot reparándolo… y en sus propios dominios. ¿Era ésa rareza suficiente para perturbarlo? ¿O había algo más?

Soundwave no estaba satisfecho de sí mismo. Sin importar qué tan absurda era la situación, él debía ser capaz de adaptarla a su conveniencia y dejarla atrás.

La Autobot era una herramienta, un objeto. La mataría en cuanto dejara de serle útil.

¿Pero desde cuándo una herramienta era capaz de generar perturbaciones en su normalmente controlado procesador? ¿Desde cuándo un objeto era capaz de tal suavidad…?

Soundwave no estaba familiarizado con la locura. ¿Era eso, acaso, lo que estaba sintiendo? Convertirse en un esclavo de sus propias emociones era la peor de sus pesadillas. Ahí radicaba el origen de la resignación. La búsqueda de la perfecta armonía cesaba en el momento en que se cedía bestialmente a los impulsos.

Soundwave miraba esos dedos delicados trabajando en su brazo, sin atreverse a levantar la mirada hacia los ópticos azules de la fémina y perderse en su sorprendente profundidad.

Perderse a sí mismo… parecía que ya estaba cayendo…

Sintió una punzada de dolor cuando levantó un poco su brazo y reprimió la queja de dolor que estuvo a punto de salir de su vocalizador. ¿Qué era esa locura? ¿Desde cuándo había permitido que tal debilidad lo consumiera? No había excusa para sentirse así, para sentir que el control poco a poco se le escapaba de entre las manos.

Quería apretar los puños, encontrar alguna manera de expresar su tormenta interna. Ningún robot era inmune a ciertas urgencias, ni siquiera el mismísimo maestro del orden. Pero esas urgencias podían ser satisfechas en los brazos de anónimas féminas en cualquier casa de placer en Kaon, sin lealtades ni promesas, sólo dos seres dejándose llevar por el placer en tiempos de guerra.

Nada más, ni nada menos.

Pero esto… esto era algo distinto.

Nuevo dolor se filtró por sus sistemas, un dolor que nada tenía que ver con la herida que Nocturne estaba reparando. Memorias hacía mucho tiempo olvidadas flotaron indiscriminadamente hacia la superficie de su procesador, inundándolo con fuerza arrolladora. Olvidadas o reprimidas… no importaba.

Soundwave miró hacia otro lado, incapaz de soportar la imagen de esas manos ni un segundo más.

-¿Te estoy lastimando? – preguntó Nocturne en cuanto notó el súbito movimiento de él, el escalpelo láser deteniendo momentáneamente su trabajo.

- Negativo – respondió él fríamente, luchando para controlar el ligero temblor en su voz.

La fémina lo miró, sin duda analizando la verdad atrás de sus palabras. –Está bien, pero dime si te duele…

¿Por qué ella le estaba diciendo eso? ¿Realmente le importaba si le estaba causando dolor? Él era el enemigo… seguramente ni siquiera la gratitud le impediría a ella encontrar satisfacción en infligirle un poco de dolor.

Detrás de su máscara facial, Soundwave esbozó una mueca. Ella jamás sabría que dolor era precisamente lo que ella estaba causándole, intencionalmente o no, y que no se trataba precisamente de dolor físico.

-Soundwave… ¿podrías acercar un poco más tu brazo? Te estás alejando de mí…

Soundwave la miró; error fatal. Esos labios exquisitos… no escapó a su atención que era la segunda vez que ella había dicho su nombre.

Extendió su brazo de nuevo, y de inmediato sintió la calidez de su contacto.

No. Eso era inaceptable. Ella era una herramienta, un instrumento para hacer lo que él ordenara y nada más.

Soundwave centró su atención en el escalpelo en las manos de ella, mirando la pequeña lluvia de chispas que causaba mientras reparaba otro circuito más. Soundwave tenía que concentrarse…

Concentrarse en las reparaciones, en el cañón resonador… en cualquier cosa que lo alejara de esos conflictos devorándolo…

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose de súbito puso fin a sus pensamientos.

¿Salvación?

Negativo.

La incomodidad creció. Era obvio que la súbita llegada de sus dos más jóvenes Cassettes sólo añadiría más patrones ilógicos a la ecuación.

* * *

Nocturne detuvo su trabajo en cuanto escuchó la puerta abrirse. El escalpelo láser se apagó en su mano y la Autobot se apresuró a bajar la mirada. No sabía por qué, pero estaba segura de que ser descubiertos no era algo que complacería a Soundwave.

_¿Descubiertos?_

¿En qué estaba pensando? Ella estaba reparando a Soundwave, el que había sido nombrado su amo. ¿Qué había de malo en asistirlo?

La vergüenza se paseó por su procesador.

_¿Qué había de malo en asistirlo?_

¿Qué había de _bueno _en hacerlo?

Soundwave era un Decepticon, el enemigo, un asesino cruel, culpable de crímenes que ella no podía siquiera imaginar… y aún así, por alguna razón, ella no podía soportar verlo herido…

Nocturne apretó la herramienta médica en su mano, sin atreverse a mirar a su captor o a los dos Cassetticons que ahora estaban frente a ella. ¿Cuándo reparar a un Decepticon se había convertido en algo aceptable? ¿Cómo le había permitido a la gratitud nublarle el juicio a tal punto que la línea entre lo bueno y lo malo no se veía en absoluto clara?

¿Era realmente gratitud?

Miró furtivamente hacia arriba, cautelosamente buscando en Soundwave la mínima señal de alguna emoción. ¿Acaso él se sentía tan incómodo como ella? No… ciertamente la situación estaba bajo su control. La eficiencia era su única preocupación… tenía que serlo.

¿Por qué otra razón un Decepticon aceptaría la ayuda de una confundida prisionera Autobot?

* * *

Definitivamente Rumble y Frenzy coincidieron en la rareza de la escena frente a ellos, o al menos sus rostros estupefactos así lo demostraron.

Una vez disipada la niebla de la primera impresión, Rumble sonrió pícaramente, la emoción de ver a Soundwave en una situación tan extraña acaparando fácilmente su atención. Frenzy, en cambio, no hizo ningún esfuerzo para suavizar su mueca de odio.

_-Así que ser herido valió la pena, ¿no? - _transmitió Frenzy por el enlace mental que Soundwave y sus creaciones compartían, incapaz de reprimir su rabia.

En un extraño impulso de sabiduría, Rumble se adelantó a cualquier remarca de Soundwave y le dio una fuerte palmada en el hombro a su gemelo, tratando de desviar la atención hacia otros temas.

-¡Hey, jefe, no vas a creer lo que está sucediendo ahí afuera!- dijo Rumble en voz alta y dirigiéndose a Soundwave. -Bueno, les pateaste el trasero a esos Stunticons, ¿no? Pues Hook y los otros Constructies estaban reparando a Drag Strip y resultó que es alérgico a los supresores de dolor. ¡Alérgico! ¿Puedes imaginarlo? El tipo se puso más paranoico que Breakdown, ¡deberías haberlo verlo!

-Sí Soundwave, deberías haberlo visto… Pero supongo que estabas demasiado ocupado - gruñó Frenzy con los puños apretados.

Nuevamente Rumble intentó romper el clima de tensión que se hacía más denso a cada segundo.

-Debiste habernos llamado para esa pelea, jefe - se quejó. –Aunque hayas sido tú, lidiar con cinco Stunties no es tan fácil. Nos habría venido bien una buena sesión de pateado de traseros.

-Asistencia: innecesaria. La situación nunca se salió de control - entonó Soundwave.

-Bueno, estamos algo cansados ahora…- dijo Frenzy, sin suavizar el doble sentido de su voz. –Pero si sigues ocupado supongo que podemos volver en un ciclo solar… o mil…

Soundwave avanzó un firme paso hacia delante, casi tirando el escalpelo láser de manos de Nocturne. Ella retrocedió, asustada por la primera reacción que se asemejaba a la violencia que atestiguaba en su misterioso amo. También Rumble y Frenzy se sorprendieron.

-Rumble, Frenzy, entren en modo recarga. Remarcas inútiles no serán toleradas.

Los dos Cassetticons conocían demasiado bien a su creador como para saber cuando estaba molesto. Sus cuerpos actuaron antes que sus mentes y en menos de un astro segundo ya estaban en el aire, transformándose en su modo alterno, listos para entrar en recarga dentro del compartimiento pectoral de Soundwave, que los recibió con más frialdad de la habitual.

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido. El escalpelo láser todavía estaba caliente para cuando el compartimiento pectoral de Soundwave volvió a cerrarse.

Él se volvió a mirar a Nocturne. Imposible saber si continuaba molesto, o si extendería los presagios de agresión hacia ella.

-Yo… casi termino - dijo la Autobot, tratando de mantener el miedo alejado de su procesador.

Soundwave no dijo nada pero extendió su brazo. De inmediato, Nocturne volvió a aplicar la herramienta médica en el panel abierto.

La suave vibración del escalpelo trajo una bienvenida sensación de tranquilidad de vuelta. Soundwave se notaba tenso pero parecía considerar a la fémina como un aparato más de su laboratorio.

-Mi presencia no es grata aquí, puedo notarlo - dijo ella, sin saber exactamente qué la había impulsado a hablar de nuevo.

-Reacción de Cassettes: lógica - respondió parcamente él después de unos momentos de silencio.

Nocturne detuvo un momento su trabajo y miró el pecho de Soundwave.

-¿Ellos… pueden escucharnos?

-Negativo.

-¿Cómo logras mantenerlos en estasis…?

-Información: confidencial - la cortó él.

-Por supuesto… No quise entrometerme, es sólo que yo… - Nocturne no finalizó sus palabras y continuó reparando el brazo de Soundwave. Al parecer había algo en su mente pero no atrevía a dejarlo salir. Una vez más, Soundwave se sintió tentado a entrar en su procesador, pero una vez más rechazó la idea. La Autobot lo notaría, y las cosas se harían más incómodas todavía, si es que eso era posible.

Nocturne terminó y retrocedió un paso. Soundwave flexionó su brazo dos veces antes de cerrar el panel.

-Reparaciones efectuadas correctamente. Deja el escalpelo láser en esa unidad médica y procede a tu decodificador de frecuencias - ordenó.

Nocturne asintió en silencio. Colocó la herramienta en el único espacio vacío en la ordenada unidad médica, pero no lo soltó. Permaneció de pie, mirando distraídamente el metal gris ante ella.

-¿Es por el vínculo? - preguntó repentinamente.

Soundwave fijó su mirada en la fémina, que se volteó y lo miró a su vez.

-El vínculo…- repitió ella. –Dijiste que me introdujiste a tu vínculo… por error. ¿Es por eso que tus Cassetes me odian tanto?

-Cualquier Autobot sería odiado aquí - contestó Soundwave mientras le daba la espalda.

-¿Y tú?

Soundwave se paralizó. Sus manos se detuvieron estériles ante el panel abierto del cañón resonador.

-¿Tú me odias?- insistió Nocturne.

Soundwave apretó involuntariamente uno de los circuitos expuestos del arma. ¿Por qué no silenciaba a la Autobot, por qué no la limitaba a su rol de herramienta, de máquina cuya única función pensante debía ser obedecer? ¿Era acaso porque su voz tenía armonías tan estéticas? ¿Era por sus dedos tan suaves…?

-¿Odiarías el escalpelo láser que aún está en tu mano?- dijo él en cuanto se sintió lo suficientemente entero como para hablar con su usual monotonía.

Nocturne dejó la herramienta en su lugar y retiró la mano temblorosamente. -Uh… no… claro que no.

-¿Están tus preguntas satisfechas ahora?

Nocturne no se amedrentó por el tono de impaciencia en la voz de él. Era mínimo, apenas perceptible, pero ella pudo notarlo de inmediato. En muy poco tiempo había aprendido que había demasiado escondido atrás de esa aparentemente monotónica voz. Lo que permanecía escondido para otros, se revelaba para ella y sus habilidades acústicas, o tal vez su sensibilidad…

-No… - contestó ella sombríamente.

Ambos se miraron por interminables segundos. No eran amo y esclava, no eran nada a lo que hubieran podido dar una denominación.

-¿Cuánto tiempo viviré?- preguntó Nocturne con un tono de voz extrañamente tranquilo.

No hubo temor en ella, no hubo titubeos… Soundwave tuvo que admitir que la fémina poseía una extraña valentía.

-Tu supervivencia depende de tu eficiencia - respondió. –Sé útil al Imperio, y tal vez el Imperio apreciará tus esfuerzos.

Nocturne desvió la mirada. ¿Podía llamársele traidora, entonces, por querer mantenerse funcionando, por querer mantener su honra? Todo estaba demasiado confuso, diluido…

Con extraña energía se dirigió hacia el decodificador de frecuencias y comenzó a calibrarlo.

-Yo no pedí venir aquí. ¿Se me puede culpar por ser odiada?- dijo con un tono de enojo en su armoniosa voz.

-Razonamiento: entendible - fue la respuesta de Soundwave, que se forzó a sí mismo a retornar su atención al arma frente a él.

De repente, el vocalizador de Nocturne se sentía paralizado. Su mirada, sin embargo, no se despegó en ningún momento de su hermético amo. Condenación, esclavitud, involuntaria traición… Había mucho más que eso en su repentino cambio de vida. ¿Por qué, entonces, se sentía tan protegida cuando estaba cerca de Soundwave?

¿Por qué se sentía… cómoda?

_Continuará._

* * *

_Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios. Siempre es un placer leerlos :o) _


End file.
